The Originals
by MsSkylerBlack
Summary: Bella is still heartbroken over Edward when Charlie gets offered a job in Mystic Falls. Can a new place and a type of vampire Bella never exsisted finally heal her heart?
1. Intro

**Ok so I am now officially writing three stories at once but I can't help myself. When ideas come into my head I have to write them down. This is my first crossover fic and I really hope you like it. **

**My story is set in New Moon and during season two of The Vampire Diaries. There will be a few changes and as you read the story you will know what they are. **

**Summary: Bella is still heartbroken over Edward when Charlie gets offered a job In Mystic Falls. Bella is determined to start fresh in this new town. She soon discovers that she is surrounded by more mythical creatures than ever before. Can Bella find love with the original vampire she never knew existed? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. I am simply a fan. **

**Introduction **

**BPOV**

Heartbreak, pain, loss and abandonment. That is all I am able to feel lately. He left me. He told me I wasn't good enough and walked away. Since he'd walked away I was mess. It was hard to eat, difficult to sleep. Being around other people was almost impossible. I knew I was hurting the people I loved but I couldn't seem to get better. Everything about Forks reminded me of him. There was nowhere in town I could go that wasn't some place I hadn't been with him.

For a while I was able to get a little better while spending time in La Push with my best friend Jacob. But a few weeks ago he'd turned into a werewolf and imprinted on his mate Vanessa. So these days he was either busy with her or with pack duties. I couldn't be angry with him because neither of those things were his fault. I was also indebted to the wolves because they had taken out both Laurent and Victoria for me. But that didn't stop me from missing Jacob.

I was alone once again and left to feel all the pain of him and his family abandoning me without even a second thought. I wasn't really that surprised that he left me. I had always known I wasn't good enough for him. But I honestly believed that his family loved me. I'd thought this was especially true for his sister, my best friend Alice. But she along with the rest of his family left without even saying goodbye. I was so ready to be over this pain.

That night I'd made Charlie's favorite for dinner, steak, baked potatoes and broccoli casserole. I was determined to make this night different. Charlie had watched me suffer long enough. I needed to get better if for no reason, because seeing me like this was killing him. And if I lost my dad I'd really have nothing.

_You can do this Bella. Charlie and I were gonna talk and have dinner like a normal family_. I'd been so busy giving myself a pep talk that I hadn't even noticed that Charlie had come home. I took a good look at him and it seemed that he was in an unusually good mood.

I already had dinner on the table and was sitting waiting for him. He joined me and we both started fixing our plates. We ate in silence for a while.

"Bells honey how would you feel about moving?" I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Dad, are you sending me away?" I knew I'd been putting him through hell lately, but I don't want to go back to living with Renee.

"No baby of course not. I meant how would you feel about the two of us moving?" I thought about that for a moment a chance to get away from all the things that reminded me of him. To finally be somewhere I could start fresh.

"Dad I think it would be a great idea." Charlie has been in Forks all his life. Would he really move for me?

"Good because I got offered the chief of police position in Mystic Falls, Virginia." _I'm sorry…where?_

"Mystic Falls? I've never heard of that before."

"Well it's a small town baby, a lot like this one." Oh great…another small town. Although I guess anywhere would be better than Cullen, Washington. _Good one Bella. _

"Ok then when do we leave?" Charlie seemed surprised by my excitement.

"One week I thought that would give you enough time to pack and say goodbye to Jake and all your friends at school." I said goodbye to those friends months ago. Not talking to people tends to do that for you.

"Ok but where will we live?"

"The town already has a house waiting for us." Wow…maybe this is fate.

"One week it is dad! I think this is gonna be really good for us." He smiled.

"Me too honey." We continued to eat and talk more about my dad's new job. I found myself getting very excited about this move. Something told me that Mystic Falls was going to change my life forever.

**So what do you think? Are we off to a good start? Review and let me know. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. **

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

It was finally moving day! I had said goodbye to Angela, Mike, Ben, and Tyler, because let's face it at this point they were the only friends I still had left at Forks High. I said goodbye to Billy and the pack. Jacob had decided that he would spend my last night in Forks with me. Vanessa and the pack had all understood.

Jake and I spent the whole night talking and laughing. When it was finally time for sleep, we crawled in my bed and I wrapped myself in Jacob's warmth for what could very well be the last time. I slept so peacefully in the safe, loving arms of my best friend.

That morning, I supervised again as Charlie and Jake loaded the last set of boxes in to our brand new Suburban. Charlie thought it would be a good idea, new town, new car. He said we would get something for me once we arrived in Mystic Falls. Once they were done Charlie went over to say his finally goodbye to Billy, leaving Jake and I alone.

"Well Bells this is it huh?" I didn't want to say goodbye to Jacob, but I needed this.

"Yeah I guess it is."

Jake pulled me into one of his bone crashing hugs and whispered in my ear." You take of yourself out there honey, and if you need me just call." I pulled out of hug and smiled at him while taking his face in my hands.

"I will I promise and you make sure that Vanessa takes care of you. You are the best catch in town and she better treat you right." We both laughed and hugged again. I knew Jacob was in good hands. Nessie loved him just as much as he loved her.

Jacob lifted me up, placed me inside the car and closed the door. He leaned into the open window and gave me the sweetest kiss on the lips.

"Sorry but I've wanted to that since we were like eight." I shook my head at him and we both laughed again. There was no point in making a big deal out of it. Since Jake had found Nessie those feelings he had for me were long gone and now we really were just best friends. No confusion.

Charlie got in the car and started to drive off. We both gave final waves to our two best friends and left Forks behind.

After two days of driving we finally arrived in Mystic Falls. Charlie pulled into the driveway of beautiful two story home with a small garden in the front. There was a couple standing on the porch waiting for us. We got out of the car and walked over to them. The man spoke first.

"Hello new Chief Swan. I am Mayor Lockwood and this is my wife." The man said while keeping a welcoming smile on his face.

"Hello Mayor Lockwood. I'm Charlie Swan and this is my daughter Bella." My dad reached out and shook his hand politely.

"Hello Bella. It's a pleasure meeting you." Mayor Lockwood simply smiled at me.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Mayor Lockwood, your wife as well." I turned my attention to the obviously well-kept woman beside him.

"Bella you are a very beautiful girl. How old are you?" Finally, Mrs. Lockwood speaks!

"I just turned 18 a few months ago." This was the small talk I knew came along with moving to a new place.

"Oh well we have a son your age. His name is Tyler. I'm sure he is at the grill right now. Why don't I walk you over there? I'm sure he would love to meet you. While we're gone, you guys will have time to speak alone." She said that as if her husband was about to share some great mystery with my dad or something.

"Oh ok if it's ok with you dad?" _Come on dad so it's not ok…_

"Sure honey, go ahead have fun." _Nice work, dad. No stop it Bella. This is good._

Normally I would have been horrified to go with some strange woman to meet her son that I really had no desire of meeting. But this was new Bella and I was open to trying new things.

Mrs. Lockwood and I walked together to the grill. Along the way she pointed out different historic spots to me and told me all about her Tyler the athletic star. Once we arrived at the grill and went inside I saw that it looked like a really cool place. There was a bar with some TVs over hanging over it. There were tables filled with people eating and talking. The food did smell delicious and there were even a few pool tables. That area is where Mrs. Lockwood spotted Tyler.

"Oh Bella there he is. This is good you can meet some of his friends too." She towed me over to where Tyler was playing pool with a group of people. There were four girl and four guys. Were they all couples? _Just what I need!_

"Tyler, kids I'm glad I found you. I have someone I want you to meet. Now we all know that the new chief of police moved into town today. Well this is his daughter Bella. She is your age and will be starting school with you all on Monday. Bella this is my son Tyler."

She pointed out the most muscular boy of the group which didn't surprise me at all, what with all the sports she said he played. His body type was so similar to Jacob's it was uncanny. He reached out and shook my hand smiling.

"These are his friends, Elena, Stefan, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Anna." _They look friendly enough. Then again, so did Jessica…at first. Stop it Bella!_

"Hi it's really nice to meet you guys." I said shyly.

"Hey Bella it's really great to meet you too. Welcome to Mystic Falls." The girl…Elena that's it, was the first to speak to me.

"Thanks" _They are being nice Bella. Maybe you guys can be friends._

"Well good you all know each other. I'm going to head back over to the boys. Bella you stay here get to know everyone. I'll tell your dad where you are." With that Mrs. Lockwood walked out of the grill and left me alone with eight smiling strangers.

The old Bella was threatening a comeback but I quickly silenced her. I would not be that same shy, clumsy girl I was in Forks.

"Hey Bella since you're here we are having a movie night at Stefan's tonight you should join us." The girl named Bonnie said smiling hopefully.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Bella of course besides if there is company perhaps my brother Damon will control himself." Stefan said while kissing Elena lightly on the forehead. _I remember those kisses…wait did he just say he had a brother? _

"Ok sure I would love to. Where should I meet you?" _I might as well go, they seem nice._

"Don't worry Bella the whole town knows where you live already. I'll just pick you up around seven." Tyler smiled and then winked. _Why the hell is he winking at me?_

"Oh ok thanks Tyler." I returned his smile. It was only polite.

"No problem" _He is still smiling…_

"Well I should get going. Your mom really just brought me so I could meet you. I don't want to interrupt." _Stop hiding Bella! Stay!_

"Bella don't be ridiculous we have been playing pool all day. If you really want to go home though; we will walk you back." Anna said smiling.

"Yeah we could meet your dad, let him see who you will be hanging with tonight." Jeremy said agreeing with Anna.

"That's a great idea Jer. Let's go everybody." Elena patted him on the shoulder.

We all walked out of the grill together and it didn't take long for me to point out the couples. Elena and Stefan who reminded me a lot of _him_ and me, Jeremy and Anna who had that whole sweet puppy love thing going, and finally Matt and Caroline who had the whole Mike and Jessica post breakup awkwardness going on. That left Bonnie and Tyler who obviously were not romantically involved in anyway. I was glad I wasn't the only single one in the group.

We arrived at my house in no time and I could see myself easily being friends with these people. We had talked quite a bit on the way. I told them all about Forks and how it was a small town just like this one, only with a lot less sun. Matt had joked about my paleness saying that if they didn't get me underneath the sun soon, someone would mistake me for a walking corpse. Normally a joke like that would hurt me but I was comfortable here. I didn't give it a second thought.

We walked in my house and I noticed that Mayor Lockwood and his wife were gone.

"Dad I'm back" I called out.

"Hey honey" Charlie met me at the door and then raised his eyebrow as he took in the gang of people with me.

"Dad I made some friends at the grill this is, Tyler, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Matt, Jeremy and Anna." Everyone waved during my intro.

"Oh Tyler you're the mayor's kid right?" My dad reached out and shook Tyler's hand.

"Yes sir I am, it's nice to meet you." Tyler was definitely use to playing the politician's son.

"It's nice to meet all of you as well. Bella I'm glad you made some friends so fast."

"Yeah dad they invited me to movie night at Stefan's tonight. Can I go please?" My dad looked stunned. _I know it's a shock to me too dad. _

"Yeah sure honey, have fun stay as late as you want. You don't have school til Monday." _Great parenting dad. Give me no curfew while I'm with a bunch of strangers. _

"I'm so glad you said that sir, because when we do movie night we all spend the night at Stefan's anyway." Elena said very sweetly making sure to keep a safe distance between her and Stefan so Charlie wouldn't pick up the couple vibe.

"Oh ok well have a good time Bella and be safe, I'm going to finish unpacking." Charlie turned and went upstairs.

"Oh my God Bella we have been so rude, you haven't even unpacked." Caroling put her hand over her mouth as if she'd committed a huge sin.

"No guys, that's ok I'm glad I met you. But to be honest I haven't even seen my room yet." I told them.

"What were we thinking? Ok change of plans, girls we are going to stay here and help Bella get her room together. Guys you can go and get ready for tonight and we will meet you at Stephan's house at 7:30 sharp." I was picking up a very Alice vibe from Caroline as she ordered everyone around. This increased when I saw that no one even bothered to resist. Something told me they knew better.

"Caroline will not be denied." Elena whispered and I chuckled.

The guys left and we headed up to my room. I walked in to see a room twice as big as the one I had in Forks. It had a big closet which wouldn't be getting much use from me. To my pleasure, I saw that I also had my own bathroom in there as well. The girls immediately went to work unloading boxes and putting things where I told them.

"So Bella did you leave a boyfriend in Forks?" Caroline asked, breaking the silence we'd been working in.

"No I didn't. We broke up a few months ago before he and his family moved away." I was surprised at how easily I could talk about this.

"So is that why you broke up, because they were moving?" Bonnie asked.

"No he just didn't want to be with me anymore." Again, even saying that didn't hurt as much.

"Is he nuts? You are so hot!" Anna threw a shirt in the air.

"Thanks Anna" I couldn't help but blush and look away at her words.

"You are welcome and don't worry we will find you somewhere here. There are some really cute guys at school; of course I only have eyes for my sexy Jeremy."

"Ok Anna please that is my brother you are talking about." Elena was laughing and covering her ears as she spoke.

We all laughed and continued putting my things always. Thankful the girls didn't ask for any more details about my breakup. Caroline quickly took the attention away from me anyway by going on and on about how awkward things had been between her and Matt since they broke up. All that talking made the work go by and between the five of us we had everything put away quickly.

After we were done, the girls all left to go there homes and change. They would be back here at 6:30 sharp so we could check out each other's outfits and make sure everyone looked appropriate. These of course were Caroline's orders.

I was really beginning to like Mystic Falls and I couldn't wait to see what the night had in store.

**I hope you like the story so far. Review and let me know. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter 2**

**DPOV**

Here I am spending another boring day in Mystic Falls alone. I was long over the crush I had over my brother's girlfriend Elena and had accepted the fact that Katherine, the woman I'd wasted 150 years loving was nothing more than a heartless bitch. I could not be more relieved that she was safely tucked away inside the tomb.

So here I was finishing off this little sorority girl I'd picked up at a bar last night; when I heard my brother approaching. He was still a ways off, but he'd be home quickly. I compelled her and sent her on her way. Then I sat down on the couch and waited for my little brother to enter the house.

"Hey there little brother, how was your day?" I called from the couch.

"Good and yours?" He rolled his eyes.

"Great!" The sorority girl's blood tasted like straight beer, but at least she was hot.

"Damon the new chief of police moved into town today." _Ah yes, the new chief. _

"Really now?" I wonder how I can make his life hell?

"Yes and we met his daughter earlier at the grill. She is really nice and I think Elena really likes her." _Oh for goodness sakes!_

"Of course she does that is so Elena. Let's befriend the new human girl." _We don't need this right now. _

"Damon she is coming over to watch the movies with us tonight and I want you to be on your best behavior." _Is he serious? _

"Stef I don't have a best behavior. What the hell do you guys think you are doing inviting her over here?"

"What are you talking about?" _Oh you can't be that stupid._

"You know what happens now right Stefan? She becomes a part of our little gang. something happens and we have to tell her the big secret. All of a sudden there we are stuck with yet another defenseless human to protect and then eventually I have to kill her." Stefan rolled his eyes at me.

"Damon you are being ridiculous." Right, because this isn't what's happened every time before now.

"Of course I am. I mean it's bad enough we have Elena, Jeremy, and Matt, now you are adding this girl too?" Crazy! The boy is crazy.

"Bella her name is Bella." He corrected.

"Bella, nice sounds innocent. I could change that." I wiggled my eyebrows and he stepped closer to me.

"See Damon that is exactly what I am talking about."

"No, no little brother the more I think about it, you could be right. I mean this girl is new in town, probably one of the only people around here that isn't stuffed with vervain. This could be fun." _Oooo a new toy!_

I walked out of the room and up the stairs to my room. I wanted to look good for our company tonight. There is a new girl in town that knows nothing of vampires or vervain. I will be compelling her all night, maybe I would even see what the blood tasted like.

I could hear my brother down stairs ordering pizzas and putting snacks in bowls. We always did pig out whenever we had these movie nights. For some reason I was really excited about meeting this new girl.

I heard the door bell ringing and ran in vamp speed to go answer it. I opened the door to see the guys standing there looking as stupid as always.

"Hello boys." I greeted them half-heartedly.

"Hey Damon." They all answered at once

I opened the door wider and stepped aside so they could come in. They entered and went straight to the kitchen to help Stefan out. I went in to join them sitting on one of the stools. Of course little Jeremy Gilbert was the first to speak.

"So what did you guys think of Bella today?"

"I thought she was great! I mean the girl is pretty fine." Tyler said looking like maybe he had taken an interest in her.

"Yeah she is really hot!" Matt agreed.

"Aww Matt come on man don't even think about it. Caroline would kill you." Jeremy said and we all chuckled.

"Shut up Jer. Caroline and I are over. But even if we weren't I wouldn't pursue Bella. I know Tyler likes her." He nodded in Tyler's direction.

"Really? Tyler got a crush on the new girl huh?" I loved nothing more than aggravating the werewolf.

"Yeah Damon I do, what's it to you?" _Works every time. _

"Nothing but we should probably keep her out of your way doing a full moon huh wolf boy?" Jeremy laughed at my joke…at least he thought it was funny.

"Damon you mother…" Tyler got right in my face and this was exactly what I'd been waiting for.

"Ok let's just calm down we all know how my brother is." Stefan stepped between the two of us. "Come on Tyler man Damon was just joking. Right Damon?" I didn't want to fight tonight. There is a girl coming over.

"Yep lighten up man." I hit Tyler lightly on the shoulder.

Before he could respond the doorbell rang again.

"I got it don't worry." I said.

I went and opened the door only to see the usual girls standing in front me. That's when I saw her. She really was hot and not just her body. She had the most beautiful face I'd ever seen. She was about 5'4, slim but curvy in all the right places. I could not take my eyes off her. I had to fight the urge I felt to wrap her in my arms and never let go. While I was stupidly staring at her she suddenly smiled at me and the sexiest blush I've seen in 150 years crossed her cheek.

"Damon this is Bella Swan, Bella Swan this Damon Salvatore. Now Damon, are you going to let us in?" Elena asked bring me out of my staring contest with Bella.

"Yeah I'm sorry, come on in." When Bella crossed the doorway I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips.

"Hello beautiful." She blushed again.

"Hi Damon, it's nice to meet you." _I wonder how far down that blush goes?_

"Its nice meeting you too, my Bella." _Whoa my Bella, where the hell did that come from?_

I led her into the living room where everyone else was, her hand still in mine. I sat down on the couch pulling her down so she could sit next to me. I was still holding on to her hand, for some reason I couldn't let go.

"So what are the movies for tonight?" Jeremy called out from where he sat on the floor.

"Well Jer we are not gonna start til the pizzas get here, but tonight we've got The Notebook, Transformers 2, and She's Out of my League sound good everyone?" Stefan asked looking around the room. Everyone nodded.

"Stefan those sound great. At least you didn't get all actions movies like Matt did when it was his turn to pick." Bonnie glared at Matt from across the room.

"I apologized for that how many times Bonnie? I really thought you guys would like them." Everyone rolled their eyes and this is when Tyler took notice of Bella sitting next to me holding my hand.

"Hey Bella you can sit over here with me if you want?" I suddenly wanted nothing more than to rip his head clean off. If Bella decided to leave me I would be crushed. _Wait…what?_

"Oh thanks Tyler but I'm fine sitting here with Damon." She squeezed my hand tighter and I gave Tyler a satisfied smirk.

Stephan gave me a look reminding me to behave myself. I nodded my head to let him know I understood. I was not about to do anything with Bella here.

"So guys we have to help Bella find a man she and her boyfriend broke up a few months ago." Anna said and Bella blushed.

"Anna." Elena scolded her

"What she told us?" Anna whined. "I'm sure she doesn't mind the guys knowing, do you Bella?"

"No, its fine really. Elena I know Anna didn't mean any harm_." Ah, so she's a peace maker…nice. _

"So Bella what idiot would break up with you?" I asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I looked deeper into her eyes preparing to compel her to tell me everything. I had to know what he had done wrong so I wouldn't do it. This girl was so gonna be mine.

"Bella sweetheart, tell me everything that jerk did to you?" I said in my most seductive voice.

"Damon I told I didn't want to talk about it." _What the hell?_

I looked over at Stephan, who just shook his head. Then I looked at the girls and they shook their heads as well. Stephan leaned over and whispered in Elena's ear and she shook her head.

"Damon may I speak to you in the kitchen for a moment please?" Stefan stood quickly and motioned toward the kitchen.

"Sure, Bella I'll be right back." She nodded and I reluctantly let go of her hand and followed him into the kitchen.

"Who the hell gave her vervain?" I asked as soon as we were alone.

"No one I asked Elena and she said none of them had given Bella vervain, and none of the guys have been alone with her at all." This made no sense.

"So why the hell can't I compel her?"

"I don't know Damon?"

"Do you think she knows what we are?" _Damn it, I really don't want to have to kill her._

"How could she? Damon she's from Forks! No way has she run into vampires before." He sounded really sure of this.

"Maybe she is a witch. I mean I can't compel Bonnie either." I was just grasping at straws at this point.

"Could be. Alright we are gonna try to see what she knows smoothly." He said and then the doorbell rang again

"Alright Stef that's the pizzas. Go handle that and I'll go back to the living room with the gang." He nodded and went to get the door.

I headed back to the living room and took my seat next to Bella. She was smiling at me and I couldn't help myself; once again I reached out and took her hand. She moved closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder. Everyone around looked shocked as they took in the scene.

Stefan entered with the pizzas and everyone quickly dug in. He decided to put Transformers 2 in first.

"Do you guys think this kind of thing could really exist?" Stefan asked about half an hour into the movie.

"I don't know maybe. I mean the supernatural world could be just as real as ours." That's right Jeremy, play along.

"Yeah I think Jer is right. I mean we are here. Who knows if other creatures aren't here too?" We all knew that there were though.

"That's a good point Bonnie. What do you think Bella?" Caroline asked. Bella looked around the room a while before she answered.

"Sure I guess it could be real. I mean anything is possible, right?" She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and that's when I saw it…a crescent shaped scar on her wrist.

I hadn't seen one of those scars in years. The only type of vampire that left a mark like that is a Cold One. So if the girl was bitten by a Cold One, how the hell is she still alive?

**I hope you like the story so far. Review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has added and reviewed the story so far. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries**

**DPOV**

This girl had some serious secrets. I looked over to Stefan and motion with my head toward the scar on Bella's wrist. When he caught site of it he went completely wide eyed. Bella still had her head on my shoulder so I let go of her hand and put my arms around her. She snuggled closer to me and took my available hand in hers.

I felt so content right now I never wanted to move. I knew we needed to know how Bella had gotten the scar. So I waited until after the first movie was over and everyone was taking breaks to do whatever they needed to between films. Bella was still lying in my arms so I flipped her wrist over and rubbed my thumb over the scar. I could feel Bella's body tensing under me.

"This is a funny scar where did you get it?" I tried to sound calm so I wouldn't scare her.

"Oh this well umm…wow…no one has ever noticed it before." She was dodging my question I could tell. I decided not push her too far. I didn't want to run her away.

"Do you need to use the bathroom or anything? We have plenty." I changed the subject quickly.

"No I'm fine right now but thanks." I didn't want to scare her but I couldn't help the attraction I was feeling to Bella. All of my instincts were screaming at me to change her and make her mine forever.

"Damon I really like you a lot. I know it's a little early for this but I feel really close to you." If I would not look completely stupid; I would get up and do a happy dance right now.

"I feel close to you too Bella. I mean holding you like this I never want to let you go." I pulled her tighter into my arms.

"Then don't." She spoke so softly that if it wasn't for my vampire hearing, I would have missed that.

I was completely content having this beautiful angel in my arms. I really could give a fuck how she got that scar. She felt the same closeness to me that I felt to her. Maybe after all these years I finally found the one that I'm meant to spend forever with.

**BPOV**

Once I had gotten dressed in my black skinny jeans, red halter top and black heels, something I would never have worn in Forks, I waited for the girls to come back. They all arrived at exactly 6:30 on the dot. Probably out of fear of Caroline. Charlie had been the one to open the door and I heard him when he sent the girls up to my room. They came in together and each said hello to me again.

"Wow Bella, you look great!" Anna made herself comfortable on my bed.

"Thanks Anna so do all of you." Wow these girls are all really pretty. They really get dolled up for movie night. Good.

"Well it doesn't look like we are going to have any problems finding a guy for you. In fact we might end up having to beat them away with a stick." Bonnie said smiling.

"Bonnie stop! I really don't think that will be happening" No one will want me here either.

"No Bella, Bonnie is right. I don't think you realize how hot you are." Elena put her arms around my shoulders.

"Gee thanks Elena." I said blushing and looking down causing all four of the girls to laugh.

"Well if Bella doesn't know how hot she is, Tyler certainly doesn't have the same problem. He was practically drooling at her feet earlier today." Caroline chuckled out.

Ok so it wasn't all in my head then. I thought I saw Tyler giving me goo goo eyes today. He was so not my type. I mean it's not that he wasn't good looking because he was. I just wanted something different that's all.

"Caroline is right he was drooling. So what do you think of him Bella?" Elena bumped me with her hip.

"Well honestly Elena, Tyler is cute but not really my type." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Matt isn't your type is he Bella?" Caroline looked over at me completely panic stricken.

"No Caroline he's not and even if he was he is obviously still in love with you." I needed it to be clear I did not want Matt. I really don't need another Jessica on my hands.

"I know right, I'm so glad someone else sees that." Elena rolled her eyes while Anna and Bonnie both fought back giggles.

After we had all inspected each other we left and headed to Stefan's. I found that they really liked walking in Mystic Falls. I was starting to wonder if I even needed a car.

Once we made it to Stefan's house, I saw that it was huge and looked very old. But this didn't surprise me because Elena had told me on the way how her family, the Lockwood's, and the Salvatore's were all part of the founding families of the town. So I figured the house had been in his family for generations.

Elena rang the doorbell and the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life answered the door. I mean he was handsome, even more so than Edward, and I didn't think that was even possible. _Wait, did I just think Edward's name without having a breakdown?_ _Oh my God I did it again. Oh well I'll deal with that later._ Back to this sexy man standing in front of me. He was about 6'3 and had dark black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes ever. He also had bad boy written all over him standing there in all black, but for some reason I wasn't remotely afraid of him. As a matter of fact I was strongly fighting the urge to throw myself in his arms.

I blushed and smiled when I noticed that he was staring at me too. Elena introduced him as Damon. _Ah so this was Stefan's brother. Man did those boys have good genes!_ Damon stepped aside so we could come inside after some scolding from Elena. Just as I crossed the door, he grabbed my hand and kissed it. It felt like my heart was going to jump straight out of my chest. It wasn't lost on me that he didn't release my hand as he led me into the living room and pulled me down to sit on the couch beside him.

As we sat there Tyler decided this was a good time to make his move. Did he really think I was about to leave Damon's side to come sit next to him? Anna also thought this was a good time to bring up the fact that I had recently been dumped.

Damon had tried to get me to tell him about Edward. I declined; however I noticed that as he persisted, his eyes appeared to be dilated. _What the hell was that about?_ After I declined a second time Damon gave a very frustrated look to Stefan causing him to whisper something in Elena's ear. I saw her shake her head no, and then Damon and Stefan excused themselves to the kitchen. Of course Tyler took full advantage of this situation by coming to join me on the couch.

"Wow Bella you look really good tonight." _There is plenty of room on this couch. There is no reason for you to be this close to me. _

"Thanks Tyler that's really sweet." I tried to move away, but every time I moved so did he.

"So why didn't you want to come sit with me a minute ago?" _Oh get a clue!_

"Honestly Tyler, I kinda like Damon." I wasn't going to be rude.

"Oh well be careful he's really not a good guy." _He is not! Whoa Bella…easy. _

"Tyler quit bashing Damon, if Bella likes him then that's their business." Anna threw a pillow, hitting Tyler clear in the face.

"What Anna? I was just trying to warn her about the guy."

"Damon wouldn't hurt her!" She defended him again.

"Of course you will take his side." _What does that mean?_

"Enough you two!" Elena threw out her hands for them to stop. "Tyler, Anna is right. If Bella likes Damon then that is between the two of them and I don't think he would hurt her either."

"Thank you Elena." Anna said smugly.

"You are welcome Anna" Tyler rolled his eyes and went back to take his former place on the other couch.

Just then Damon came back in and sat back down next to me. I was surprised when he reached out and took my hand...again. _Maybe he liked me too._ I decided tonight I was just gonna go with the flow. I laid my head on his shoulder and pulled myself closer to him. This seemed to surprise everyone in the room.

After the movie had been on for a while Stefan started asking questions about the supernatural. This was not a conversation I wanted to have. Luckily for me it was over almost as quickly as it had begun.

After the first movie was over Damon asked about the scar on my wrist. I was surprised to say the least. The only other person who had ever noticed it was Jacob, but that was because he had wolf senses. _How the hell did Damon see it?_ We got off that subject quickly and moved on to how much we both liked each other.

"Where is everyone?" I didn't notice that Damon and I were the only people in the room for a while.

"Oh we always take a break between movies. Bonnie and Tyler are most likely in the kitchen talking. Matt and Caroline are probably outside arguing. Jeremy and Anna as well as Stefan and Elena are probably in different locations of the house making out." He smiled.

"Oh, so what are we supposed to do then?" _Please say make out, please say make out._

"Well we could talk?" _Damn it!_

"Ok." I said reluctantly.

"But then where is the fun in that?" Damon leaned over and brought his lips to mine.

This was nothing like the kisses I had with Edward. Damon was the same temperature as me and he was not holding anything back. His lips were so soft on mine and I could feel his tongue licking across my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I gladly gave. I tangled both of my hands in his hair while he wrapped both of his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

This kiss was amazing to say the least. We were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. We looked over to see Bonnie and Tyler sitting on the opposite couch. _Damn how long had they been there?_ Bonnie had a small smile on her face but her eyes were filled with worry, while Tyler's face held the look of a child who had just had their favorite toy taken away.

Slowly everyone made their way back into the living room and we continued with our movie night. When the last movie was over everyone went to their respective sleeping spots. I was sitting in the living room looking lost.

"Bella, why are you just sitting there? It's time to go to bed." Damon said from the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know where I'm supposed to go."

"What do you mean? You're coming with me come on." Damon came over and took me by the hand, led me up the stairs and into his room.

He showed me where his bathroom was so I could change. I was so glad that I had packed a pair of shorts and a cute tank top to sleep in.

I went through my nightly routine quickly. I walked out of the bathroom to find Damon spread across the bed in nothing but a pair of black sweatpants and a black wife beater. He smiled at me as he took in my appearance.

"Come here beautiful." I climbed on the bed and into his arms. Damon wasted no time in kissing me so hard it nearly made my heart stop but I had set some limits.

"Damon I have never…I mean…crap!"

"Bella what's wrong?" He caressed my face gently. _Man his hands feel good._

"I've never done anything like this before."

"Done what? What are …oh…are you saying that you are a virgin Bella?"

"Yeah." _Kill me…just kill me right now!_

"Bella that's fine, we don't have to do anything tonight." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"Thank you for understanding"

"You do not have to thank me, but does this mean I can't kiss you?" I chuckled.

"Oh no kissing is totally fine" I said pulling him down over me and locking my lips with his.

Even though Damon and I didn't have sex, I still went way farther with him in one night then I had gone in over six months with Edward. After a very intense make out session Damon and I finally went to bed. _Oh yeah I am definitely loving Mystic Falls._

**Alice's POV**

I was sitting in our home in Alaska with a very sad Edward. I was about the only one in the family who would still be around him except of course for Carlisle and Esme who loved unconditionally. Jasper stayed away from Edward because he felt responsible for separating Edward from his true love. Emmett stayed away because he was angry at Edward for taking him away from his little sister and breaking her heart. And Rosalie stayed away because she really didn't care.

Even though I felt pretty much the same way Emmett did about the situation, Edward was my favorite brother and I couldn't just abandon him.

Edward and I were sitting on my bed playing a game of checkers which Edward used to love to do because he liked watching the look of total fascination on Bella's face, when I was pulled into a vision.

_**Alice's vision**_

_**There she was, Bella my sister, my very best friend. She was sitting in a room with a group of people I had never seen before and they appeared to be watching a movie. Bella was wrapped in the arms of a very handsome dark haired man.**_

_**Then my vision skipped to what I believed was later that night. Bella and the same dark haired man were in bed together kissing very passionately. She was moaning his name and telling him how good what he was doing felt. Damon as she called him, was telling Bella how beautiful she was and how he couldn't believe he'd found her. **_

_**End of vision. **_

I looked at Edward to see he had a very pained expression on his face.

"I'm really sorry Edward." I walked over and wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't be she is moving on, I'm happy for her." _Is he kidding?_

"Oh please Edward that's a lie and you know it!" Edward simply rolled his eyes

"Who was that guy anyway? I don't remember him from town. As a matter of fact I didn't recognize any of them." He attempted to change the subject.

"I don't think they live in Forks anymore. I had a vision a few weeks ago of Charlie getting a job offer somewhere in Virginia. I guess he accepted."

"Well at least she's happy" Was that seriously all he had to say after what he had done to her? To himself, to our family!

"Alice." He scolded.

"Don't you Alice me Edward Cullen! This is all your fault! If you wouldn't have been so stubborn, Bella could be one of us right now. But no one little accident and you throw everything away." I was getting a bit tired of keeping quiet.

"It wasn't one little accident Alice! What do you call James?" _Oh get over it already!_

"Oh Edward get over it already! Bella wouldn't have even been hurt at that party if you hadn't of threw her into the damn table!"

"Clearly I did the right thing, she is happy now. She never belonged in our world."

"Edward you know her just as well as I do, and if you seriously think that Isabella Swan is not going to find some way back into the supernatural world then you are an even bigger idiot than I thought you were. This is her destiny and it is going to happen, whether you like it or not!" With that being said I stormed out of the house and off to go hunting.

I was angry with Edward and I couldn't look at him another minute. I had always believed that he would come to his senses and go beg her to take him back, but now Bella was moving on. Nothing was happening the way it was supposed to and I really missed my best friend.

**How did you like that? Review and let me know**.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has added and reviewed the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. **

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

After a very peaceful sleep I awoke the next morning to find Damon beside me still sleeping. He looked so peaceful, so handsome I couldn't resist kissing him softly along his jaw.

"Mmm this is a great way to wake up." He said chuckling but still didn't wake up.

"Good morning Damon." I said sweetly.

"Good morning Bella" He finally opened his eyes and when he saw me he smiled.

"You *kiss* are *kiss* the *kiss* most *kiss* beautiful *kiss* woman in the world." I giggled as he placed kisses all down my jaw.

"Thanks that's what you said last night too." He laughed as he released me.

"I meant it. Bella in all my years I've never felt this way about anyone."

"All your years? Damon you are not that old." I chuckled and Damon seemed to tense up a bit. He looked down and then around the room. It appeared that he was trying to look everywhere but at me. I grabbed his face in my hands and forced him to look in my eyes.

"Damon what's wrong?"

"Bella I think that we both have some things we need to talk to each other about. So before we go any further we should just get it all out in the open." I was suddenly very nervous I had never seen Damon be this serious. He was asking me for honesty but I couldn't tell him the truth about Cullens. So I'll just have to get as close to the truth as I can without revealing too much.

"Ok Damon, do you want to start?" He grabbed my hand and flipped it over so that my scar was showing.

"Bella, I know what this is." _No you really don't and I wish I could tell you. _

"It's a scar." He raised his eyebrow.

"It's a bite mark!" _What did he say? _

"Damon what are you talking about?" _No…he can't know what this is. No way!_

"Bella I know you were bitten by a vampire." _WHAT?_

How could he know this? Was he being serious? I was in a complete panic at this point.

"That's crazy Damon, vampires are not real." _Play it cool Bella. _

"Bella, it's ok really, you don't have to lie to me." His eyes were soft as he spoke. "I know that you know they are very real. Don't you?"

"How do you know?" _I was still in disbelief._

"If I tell you the truth will you trust me?"

"Maybe." He sat up in the bed pulling me along with him. Once we were upright he grabbed both of my hands in his and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Bella I know you were bitten by a vampire because Stefan, Caroline, Anna and I are all vampires." _Was he crazy? Oh my god he is one of those guys who has watched so many vampire movies that he thinks he is one._

"Damon you are not a vampire!" I chuckled at the thought.

"Bella I am, I promise. What I am not however, is a Cold One." Cold Ones…that is what Jacob's tribe referred to the Cullens as.

"Well then what are you?" _Bella he is not a vampire…_

"I'm an Original." _What the hell is that?_

"Are you saying that there are different types of vampires?" _Just what I need…_

"Yes there are several different types actually. But my kind we are the first, the oldest. That's why we are closer to the kinds of vampires you read about." _An Original…weird._

"So what's the difference between you and them?"

"We look and feel more human than they do. We can eat, our bodies are not hard, and we don't sparkle in the sun."

"Well I noticed that already. I mean it was daytime when I met Stefan. So wait you guys can walk in the sun then?" _Oh thank goodness…no fairy sparkles_.

"No actually we burn in the sun. But we have these rings that were spelled by a witch that allow walking in the sun without burning." He held up his hand and I saw a very ancient looking ring with a beautiful blue stone inside.

"So wait witches are real too?" _No way!_

"Yeah Bonnie is a witch, she is a descendent of the witch that spelled our rings."

"Wow so you guys are vampires and Bonnie is a witch. Is there anything else?"

"Tyler is a werewolf." At that I did nothing but shrug my shoulders. This did not surprise me at all. His body was so similar to Jake's of course he was a wolf.

"You don't seem fazed. Aren't you surprised to find out werewolves are real too?"

"No I already knew that. My best friend back in Forks is a wolf too." Damon narrowed his eyes and looked at me asking a silent question.

"Ok I think it's time you tell me your story now Bella. How is it that you have a werewolf for a best friend and how is it that you are sitting here living and breathing with the scar from a cold one on your wrist?" _Well I might as well…he earned it. _

"Ok this is my story, you know my ex-boyfriend the one Anna said I just broke up with a few months ago?" He nodded his head to let me know that he remembered.

"Well he is a Cold One." I watched as his eyes went wide.

"Bella you dated a Cold One? Are you crazy do you have any idea how dangerous they are? So is he the one who bit you then that's why you broke up?"

"No he didn't bite me. Last spring these nomad vampires came into town and one of them decided that he wanted my blood. He chased me down to Phoenix and got me alone and then he bit me. I know I should either be a vampire or dead but Edward, that's my ex, he sucked the venom back out. So here we are living and breathing." _Way to sum it up Bella. _

"How is it possible that he was able to do that? I thought that once they tasted blood it was impossible for them to stop?"

"Well the Cullens were different." He raised an eyebrow

"They are Edward's family, but I guess you would call them a coven. There were his parents Carlisle and Esme, his brothers Emmett and Jasper and his sisters Rosalie and my best friend Alice. They were animal drinkers have you ever heard of that?"

"Yeah Stefan and Caroline are animal drinkers. Anna and I aren't." _Oh no._

"So then you kill people?" _It wouldn't change anything, I just needed to know._

"I have in my past but it is possible for my kind of vampire to feed off a human without killing them, because we do not carry venom."

"Oh then how would someone change into one of you?"

"That person would have to die with a vampire's blood in their system and when they wake up and drink human blood the change is complete." I looked at him wide eyed. That sounded so much easier than three days of writhing in unbearable pain.

"Ok so when you feed off people, how do you keep them from telling what happen?"

"I compel them, it's something we use to get into people's minds and make them do or think whatever we want. I feed off them then compel them to forget."

"Is that what you were trying to do to me when your eyes went all crazy? It's no surprise that it didn't work, Edward could read minds, but he could never read mine." We sat there looking at each other for several minutes.

"Ok Damon so what is your story?" _Enough about Bella. _

"I was turned in 1864 by a woman that I thought was in love with me, but she really was just trying to play me and my brother against each other. You see she was dating him too. We hadn't seen Katherine since before she turned us but then she showed up a little while ago starting trouble. She turned Caroline while she was here too as a way to get our attention. Anna was turned by her mother in 1830 so she is the oldest yet stills the youngest of the bunch. Katherine is still here but Bonnie locked her up tight in the old tomb." I took a moment to process this. So Damon had been betrayed by the woman he loved who was also dating his brother. _That explains a lot. _

Damon explained to me how Elena and Katherine were identical to each other, and how when he first found out that Katherine never really loved him that he'd killed Jeremy. I was happy to find out that Jeremy had been protected by the Gilbert family ring. While he explained all this to me I realized that Damon was not a bad guy he had simply been hurt and this was his way of venting.

"Ok Damon I'm glad you have been so honest with me about your past. You know that I'm not afraid of you but I do have one request. Whenever you need to feed I want you to feed from me. I don't want you drinking and compelling innocent people."

"Bella I'm not going to use you as a blood bag!"

"You won't I want this. I think it will make us closer." _Do you know how bad it sucked to have a vampire boyfriend that wouldn't bite you? Where is the fun in that?_

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yep go on bite me." I wonder if it will hurt…

I moved all my hair to one side of my neck and exposed it to him. He smiled, leaned down and kissed my neck a few times before he bit into it. _I have never felt pleasure like this in my life._ He was so gentle with me. Once he was finished drinking he bit into his own wrist and offered his blood to me, surprisingly it didn't make me want to vomit. His blood was very sweet and tasted almost like pineapple juice.

At this moment I felt so connected to Damon and I was so glad that he wasn't afraid to be himself with me. Even if it had been possible Edward never would have even considered feeding from me. I was so glad I had found Damon and even though my past with vampires was not the greatest I had no fear at all of getting involved with Damon. Something told me that with him I would never feel alone again.

**DPOV**

Waking up next to Bella was the most amazing experience I'd ever had. She woke me up with the sweetest kisses. I knew we couldn't go any further without knowing more about each other. I wanted Bella to know who I was and I wanted to hear all about her.

I listened intently as she told me how she had dated a Cold One and he'd broken her heart. When she was telling what he said to her when he left her, I had the strongest urge to hunt him down and rip him to pieces. This was the first time Bella had seen my face change. I thought she would run away screaming but she did something I never expected. She grabbed my face and kissed me with passion I didn't know was possible. Before I knew it we were once again rolling around in my bed.

Soon I could hear noise coming from downstairs and I knew everyone in the house was up by now. I told Bella we should probably get dressed and go join them. She reluctantly agreed and we went downstairs into the kitchen to see Stefan, Elena and Bonnie fixing breakfast while everyone sat around our huge kitchen table talking.

"Well good morning you two." Anna greeted us from the table.

"Good morning everyone, I have some news. Bella knows all about us." Might as well tell them now, right? Stefan dropped the spatula he was holding and came to stand in front of me.

"What do you mean she knows?"

"She already knew about vampires before she came here. That ex-boyfriend Anna was telling us about was a Cold One." Stefan looked at me with a completely shocked expression on his face but, before he could say anything Elena spoke.

"What is a Cold One?" Bella and I sat down at the table and she proceeded to tell her story again to the group.

The girls all came to her side when she started explaining how Eddie boy had broken up with her and left her alone in the woods. Tyler listened with utter fascination as she talked her werewolf best friend and his pack of brothers who didn't need the moon to change. Once Bella was done with her story everyone sat quietly for a while before Elena broke the silence.

"Wow Bella you have been through so much. Don't worry you are here now and we will never abandon you like they did."

"That's right Bella you are a part of our family now and we stick together no matter how rough things get." Caroline pulled her close.

"Thank you Caroline, Elena it means a lot to hear you guys say that." Everyone then ran over and enveloped Bella in a huge group hug.

Caroline was very right Bella was a part of the family now and as soon as she tells me that she is ready, I will not hesitate to change her. I want this girl forever and I will do whatever it takes to make her happy.

**I really hope you enjoyed that and I promise to try and have the next chapter up later today. Review, Review, Review**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the adds and reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter 5**

**Alice's POV**

We were all out in the woods not far from our home. Edward had finally decided to stop his wallowing after my vision and he'd come to join us.

"I am not wallowing Alice, it just surprised me." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you stay out of my head Edward?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What's going on what surprised you Edward honey?" Edward simply looked at Esme and smiled I knew he had no intention of answering her so I did.

"Edward is upset because it's seems that Bella is moving on." Everyone's head snapped up and their eyes went from me to Edward and back again.

"I had a vision of Bella with a dark haired man named Damon and they were kissing. It also would appear that Bella and Charlie have moved to a place called Mystic Falls in Virginia. He is the new chief of police there. "Everyone's eyes were locked on Edward and no one spoke.

"Oh well that's nice. It's good that she is happy." Carlisle said trying to lighten the mood.

"It is not nice! She is supposed to be here with us. She is supposed to be my sister and she is supposed to be kissing this idiot!" Emmett was shouted and then pulled a tree from the ground and threw it across the forest.

Esme looked so sad and I could tell that it was really hurting her to see our family falling apart. I was trying to think of something, anything I could say to make her feel better when I was pulled into another vision.

**Alice's Vision**

**Bella and Damon were sitting in bed talking. Bella said something about not wanting him to compel innocent people. Damon asked her if she was sure and she told him to bite her. He leaned over, kissed her neck a few times before his face started to change, his fangs popped out and he bit her. **

**End of vision. **

"Nooo!" Edward screamed "What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea; I have never seen anything like that before." I was totally lost.

"Alice what is it that you saw?" Esme asked her voice full of worry.

"I saw Bella and that Damon guy. He bit her; he is a vampire I think. I mean his face changed and he had fangs!" I've never seen a vampire with fangs before.

"Carlisle what is he? How is that possible? I thought our kind didn't have fangs?" Edward was so full of questions, but then again we all were.

"Our kind doesn't but Originals do." _What the hell is an Original? _

"What the hell is an Original?" I chuckled at the fact that Emmett and I had the same thoughts.

"I have told you all before that there are different types of vampires. Well the Originals are the first and the most powerful." Carlisle explained.

"What do you mean the most powerful and how do they differ from us?" Emmett asked.

"Well Emmett, original vampires are closer to the kinds of vampires you read about in books and see in movies. They look and feel more human than we do. They have normal eyes and can eat human food as well. However, unlike us they burn in the sun and a stake through the heart can kill them." _This is unreal. _

"So that's real, I thought it was just something someone made up." _Ah Rosalie speaks…_

"Well Rose all legends are based in some amount of truth." Carlisle stated calmly.

"It doesn't matter what the difference is between us and them. Alice just saw this man killing Bella!" Edward was fuming with anger right now.

"Edward I can assure you he wasn't killing her. Originals are different from us in other ways as well. They do not carry venom so it is possible for them to feed and not kill. They are also stronger and faster than we are and are the true rulers of our world." _Wait…what? _

"What about the Volturi?" Esme asked.

"We answer to them but they answer to two Originals, Klaus and Elijah." Just speaking their names, Carlisle showed signs of fear. _Who are these vampires? _

This was all too much to handle. The Volturi were not the true rulers of our world like we thought. Not to mention the fact that Bella was once again involved with a vampire. She seemed really happy though so maybe we should just stay out of it.

"Alice, are you crazy? Did you not see what he was doing to her?" Edward stomped over to come and stand right in front of me.

"Yes Edward I did see. I also saw her ask for it. You can't be angry because another vampire is more than willing to give her what you weren't!" _Idiot. _

"I wasn't going to take away her soul." He said defeated.

"Edward you were her soul. When are you going to realize that?" Bella would have done anything to be with Edward. We all knew that.

"Ok that's enough!" Carlisle was trying to stop this before it became a fight. "For right now Bella seems happy. We will not interfere unless Alice's visions change and Bella needs our help. Edward you chose to leave her so now it is none of your business who she chooses to love. She could have been yours, but you felt it best to leave her. Now deal with those consequences."

I had never heard Carlisle speak like this before, but I can't say that I was surprised. Carlisle loved Bella as a daughter and it was hurting him that she was no longer in our lives. Before we left he'd begged Edward to reconsider this. Edward as always was too stubborn to listen. He didn't understand that he wasn't the only person in this family that loved Bella with all that he had.

Carlisle was right though; as long as Damon was making Bella happy it wasn't our place to interfere. She was no longer ours to protect. I'll be keeping a close watch though and at the first sign of trouble we will all be making a trip to Mystic Falls.

**I thought this would be a nice chapter to add to the story. Think of it as a filler until I figure out exactly where I want the rest of the story to go. I hope you liked it. Review and let me know. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone hope you all had a Merry Christmas. Before we start this chapter I'm going to address some issues some of you are confused about. Even though my story takes place in season two of the Vampire Diaries I have decided to keep Anna and Mayor Lockwood alive. I have not decided exactly where Ms. Forbes fits yet but she obviously will not be the chief of police in this story. Katherine was back but is now locked away in the tomb. Just be patient I promise it will all make sense soon. Hang in there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I was so happy that I had told everyone about my past. I never thought I would be so relieved to get that off my chest. The only person I had ever talked that freely with about the Cullens was Jacob. It felt really good to have this many people I could share my story with.

Even though I had only known them for one night, these people were already starting to feel like family to me. Tyler and Matt had offered to go kick Edward ass for me after I told them about the break up. While Anna had offered to and I quote "Key that shiny ass fucking Volvo" I had refused all offers although I did briefly consider Anna's idea. _Edward did love that damn car._

After we had breakfast, we all said our goodbyes for the morning and everyone planned to meet up at the grill later that night. Elena had decided that it would be a good idea if the two of us spent the day together and I couldn't agree more. So after everyone left Elena and I stayed behind a while to say our personal goodbyes to the Salvatore brothers. Damon and I were standing in the doorway dangerously close.

"I don't want you to go." Damon pulled me closer into his arms.

"Damon I don't want to go either but I promised my dad. And if we want to be able to continue this I have to show him that he can trust me here." I rubbed my hands up and down his chest as I spoke.

"Ok I get it, but you promise to be at the grill tonight right?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes I'm coming with Elena remember?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok then come here." He pulled me into his arms and softly brought his lips to mine.

The kiss was so gentle and sweet it was hard to believe it was a vampire giving it to me. Elena cleared her throat and Damon and I broke away only to see her and Stefan smiling at us from the steps. Damon rolled his eyes and gave me a quick peck on the lips before Elena and I walked out the door.

"So Bella you and Damon seem pretty close." Elena said as we were walking back to my house.

"Yeah and I know it seems fast but I can't explain it. I just feel so safe with him. I mean don't get me wrong I felt safe with Edward but I also always felt insecure, like I wasn't good enough to be with him. I don't feel that with Damon." I really didn't…not at all.

"That's really good Bella. I mean he used to be a really bad guy, but he has come a long way."

"So Damon told me a little bit about this situation that you guys had going on for a while with Katherine. What's your take on her?" I was honestly curious.

"You mean my evil twin? Katherine is a bitch. She doesn't care who she uses or hurts as long as she gets what she wants." Well that's pretty much what Damon said too.

"What is it that she wants exactly?"

"She wants Stefan, Damon and the moon stone." _The what? _

"What is the moon stone?" _Bella, Elena doesn't want to play 21 questions with you._

"Apparently it is something that can break the curse that keeps vampires from walking in the sunlight. It could also break the curse that causes the wolves to change during a full moon."

"Oh wow and I thought my life was complicated." A coven of vampires was nothing compared to a town full of vampires, werewolves and witches.

"Yeah."

"So Damon told me that you and Katherine looked alike but, he didn't tell me why. Do you mind sharing?" _I hope she doesn't think I'm prying. _

"Not at all Bella. I mean it's only fair right? I know your story." She smiled.

By this time we had arrived at my house and of course my dad wasn't home. I knew he was probably just getting acquainted with the town. We went inside and up to my bedroom. Both of us sat down on the bed facing each other.

"I guess first I should start with the fact that I am adopted. I found out a few months ago that the man I grew up thinking was my uncle is really my father. His name is John Gilbert. My mother's name is Isobel. She was a teenager when she had me and now she is a vampire. It happened a long time ago. She wanted it." Elena then gave me a strange look, as if she was debating whether or not tell me something.

"Go on Elena its ok." I'm really good with weird at this point. I mean there was a time when I wanted to be a vampire too.

"Damon is the one who turned her." She stared at me silently while I processed this.

"Oh sorry." Was all I could think to say.

"It's ok he didn't know who she was and he was a different person then. Anyway Isobel is a descendent of Katherine and by some twist of fate I look exactly like her."

"Well did your real mother look anything like you and Katherine?" Elena reached in her purse, pulled out a photo and handed it to me.

When I looked at it I recognized the woman immediately because I had seen her pictures many times growing up. It was Charlie's sister, my aunt Isobel, who I was named after. My dad told me that I had met her before but that she had gone missing before I would have been old enough to remember.

"Elena this is my aunt." _Ok can this day get any weirder? _

"What?" Elena looked at me in shock.

"This is my dad's sister! She went missing when I was a little girl. I guess now I know what happened to her."

"Oh my God Bella, we are cousins!" _Oh my god!_

"Yeah I guess we are." We laughed and hugged each other close.

I jumped out of bed and ran into Charlie's room to grab the photo albums he kept under his bed. I went back into my room and proceeded to show Elena pictures of my dad and Isobel and even a few of Isobel and me when I was younger. Elena told me that she'd met Isobel once and it wasn't exactly pleasant. We looked at the pictures for several more minutes before Elena spoke.

"Bella I don't think any of these things are happening by chance. I think we should go see Katherine."

"Can we do that? I mean is it safe?" Everyone had gone on and about how dangerous she was. I didn't know if I wanted to be anywhere near her.

"Yeah it's fine. She can't get out of the tomb, let's go."

I left my dad a note letting him know that I was spending the day with Elena and that I would be going to grill tonight. I put it on the fridge where I knew he would find it then Elena and I headed out to the tomb.

On the way Elena stopped by her house and got a bottle of animal blood she kept on hand for Stefan. I thought that was really sweet. Once we arrived at the tomb I followed Elena inside.

"Katherine come out! I have something for you!" Elena was almost singing trying to lure Katherine out.

When she made her appearance I saw that she really did look exactly like Elena except for the fact that it looked like her skin was drying out. As she came closer she locked eyes with me.

"Well, well, well what have we here? Elena did you bring me a snack?" Katherine's voice dripped seduction.

"I did but she is not it." Elena tossed the bottle of blood over to Katherine and she drank it greedily. When she was finished her skin had almost regained all of its color.

"Thank you, now who is this?" She looked at me with utter disgust. Right back at cha bitchy.

"This is Damon's new girlfriend and my cousin Bella." You could almost see the rage in Katherine's eyes when Elena said new girlfriend.

"When will those Salvatore boys learn that there is no replacing me? But I guess you two are pretty hot stand-ins." _Oh please. _

"Katherine what does Bella have to do with the curse?" _Wow Elena, straight to the point._

"What makes you think she has anything to do with it? How the hell is she your cousin anyway?"

"Her father is Isobel's brother." All of a sudden Katherine broke out in a fit of laughter. When she stopped she just stared back and forth between Elena and me.

"Well I'll be damned. You are Isabella?" Katherine chuckled.

"Yeah what's to you?" _She really is a bitch. _

"You my dear were the missing piece of the puzzle, and now it is complete." She purred.

"What are you talking about Katherine?" Elena was clearly already irritated with her.

"Well Elena, Bella is here is the last thing needed to break the curse." _Yeah because that's an answer…_

"Bella let's go we need to talk to Stefan and Damon. Come On!" With that being said Elena dragged me out of the tomb while Katherine just waved and winked.

When we arrived at the house Elena started banging on the door. Damon opened and pulled me into his arms immediately. I stopped him before he could kiss me.

"Not now baby this is a serious visit."

**DPOV**

After Bella and Elena left I turned to see Stefan still standing on the stairs smiling at me like an idiot.

"What the hell Stefan?"

"Nothing I'm just glad to see you happy." _Oh great!_

"Well thanks." I walked away.

"Bella seems like a great girl. She has been through a lot Damon; she doesn't need to be hurt again."

"I know and I'm not gonna hurt her. I don't think I could if I wanted to." He followed me out of the room and we walked in to the living room and sat on opposite couches.

"So what were those noises coming your room this morning? I thought you and Bella were taking the physical part slow?" _Nosey ass. _

"We are I was feeding from her."

"Damon what the hell is wrong with you? I thought you really cared about this girl?" Oh right, he is use to old Damon.

"I do care about her! She asked me to feed from her. She said she didn't want me feeding from anyone else." I explained.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok little brother, don't worry about it." There really was no reason for him to apologize. I knew I hadn't been the easiest guy to deal with lately.

"So tell me something Damon, how the hell did you manage to stay calm when she was telling you about that ex of hers? Because the entire time she was telling that story about how he left her I'd imagined about a hundred different ways to remove his head from his body." I chuckled.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Trust me it was not easy."

"So what are your plans for you and Bella?"

"If she wants me to, I have every intention of turning her and being with her forever."

"Good big brother, you deserve happiness." I couldn't help smiling a little.

"Thanks. What about you and Elena?"

"I would love to turn her and spend forever with her but I don't think Elena wants this."

"Maybe she'll change her mind."

"Yeah maybe." He didn't sound too hopeful.

Stefan and I continued to talk about the women in our lives. And as much as I hated to admit it, I really missed this. Stefan and I had been close like this before Katherine came into our lives and shot it all to hell. I was glad that my brother and I were mending our relationship. Stefan had always been the best friend I'd ever had and all though I would never admit it to him, I really missed being able to talk to him like this. After we had been talking for what seemed like hours, there was a loud banging on the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know I'll get it." I opened the door to see Elena and my beautiful Bella. I pulled her into my arms and was about to kiss her when she suddenly stopped me.

"Not right now baby this is a serious visit." I closed the door and she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room where Elena was already in Stefan's arms.

"What the hell is going on?" It hadn't been that ling since they'd left. What were they doing back here already?

"I took Bella to see Katherine." _What!_

"What! Elena why in the world would you do that? I thought I asked you to stay away from her?" Stefan sounded as if he was just as angry as I was.

"I know Stefan but while Bella and I were talking today we found some things out. Bella's dad is Isobel's brother. Bella and I are cousins." I looked down at Bella and she nodded at me. I held her tighter in my arms.

"Ok so what happened when you went to see Katherine?" I looked down at Bella.

"She said that I was the missing piece of the puzzle. She said I was the finale thing needed to break the curse." Stefan and I looked at each other, neither of us knowing what to say. Out of nowhere Elena spoke and I don't think anyone was expecting the words that came out of her mouth.

"Stefan this has gone on long enough. I want you to turn me." Stefan, Bella and I all looked at Elena in shock. I knew Bella didn't know this but Elena had always fought against the idea of becoming a vampire.

"Ok Elena maybe we should go in my room and talk about this. Come on." Stefan grabbed Elena's hand and took her upstairs.

I picked Bella up bridal style and carried her to my room and sat her down on the bed. I looked into her eyes for a while and saw everything I'd been searching over 150 years for.

"Do you want me to turn you?"

"Maybe." _Don't torture me baby._

"Bella come on tell me." _I'm dying here._

"I don't know. I mean are Elena and I in danger?"

"If Katherine says you are the missing piece to breaking the curse then yes."

"Ok so turn me then." She stated as if she didn't think I'd do it.

"Ok." She looked at me in shock.

"That's it? You are going to give in just like that?"

"Bella I have wanted to turn you and make you mine forever ever since the first time I saw you blush." This was the whole truth I wanted this. I wanted Bella to be mines forever. If she was sure I would give her what she wanted right now.

"Well I do want to be changed but let's not do it right now. I mean this is only my second day in town."

"I guess you are right. We are moving pretty fast here. We could slow things down between the two of us if you want?" _Please say no._

"No." _Thank you_ "Damon I'm sure that I want to be with you. I just don't know if I want to become a vampire today. I mean I was sure about Edward too and then…"

"Bella I am not Edward! I will never leave you like he did."

"I believe you Damon but I still think we should wait. When I'm sure that you won't run at the first sign of trouble I will let you change me. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes we have a deal." I pulled her into my arms and we lay back in the bed. I'd planned to just hold her but Bella brought her lips to mine and kissed me passionately.

Who was I to deny the lady what she wanted? We continued to kiss like this for several minutes. It was so easy to forget the world when I had Bella in my arms. I will show her that I am not going anywhere and soon she will be my Bella for all of eternity.

**I really hope you guys enjoyed that. Maybe we will be getting a visit from Jacob soon. What do you guys think? Review and let me know.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who has added and reviewed the story. I'm really glad you all like it. I promise to try and keep you interested. I think Bella and Damon are a really cute couple and I'm having a lot of fun writing them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

Damon and I were lying in his bed after our intense make out session. We had just come to the agreement that once I was sure about Damon, he would turn me. Truth be told I was already pretty sure about him already. But I didn't want to do the same things I did with Edward. I feel in love with him so quickly and I immediately made him and his family my whole life. I would be sure not to do that this time.

"So Bella I think we should go on a date." Damon said while he played with the strings of my hair.

"Really? You want to go on like a real date?"

"Yeah we can go to a movie and then come back here. I could cook dinner for you." He winked.

"Ok that sounds good to me."

"So my lady, when would like to do this?" I chuckled.

"How about this weekend coming up?" He smiled.

"Perfect." Just then Elena and Stefan came into the room and joined us on the bed. Damon and I sat up so we could talk to them.

"So what did you guys decide?" I hated being in suspense.

"We decided that if the situation calls for it I will change Elena." Stefan was so happy to be saying this. It was so obvious he wanted forever with Elena.

"Also if I decide at any moment before then that it's what I want, he will change me." Elena added.

"That's good we came to a similar arrangement in here as well."

"So Bella you do want to be changed?"

"Yeah Stefan I do. I think I'm meant to be a part of this world. I mean the fact that it keeps falling in my lap proves that." He simply nodded.

"Well whenever both of you are ready; we would be happy to have you."

"Thank you Stefan." Elena and I both said together and then laughed.

"Well Bella we were supposed to be spending the day together. If you want we can leave?" I rolled my eyes and pulled myself closer to Damon.

"Oh please Elena. You know you don't want to leave any more than I do."

"No I don't. You are so right." We all laughed and Stefan suggested that we go downstairs and make lunch together.

Once we were in the kitchen Elena and I told the boys to have a seat and let us girls handle it. We decided that simple soup and sandwiches would be good for lunch. Once we had everything ready we sat down at the table next to the boys and across from each other.

"So Bella, Tyler really seemed to be interested in your wolf friends." Stefan said.

"Yeah he really did. I'm actually thinking about inviting Jake and his two best friends down for spring break. I think they would be really interested to meet him. "

"Bella I think that it's a great idea. We would love to love to meet some of your friends." Elena was practically bouncing in her chair.

"Bella how do you think Jacob is going to react to all of us?" Damon asked.

"Honestly I don't know. But with Jake's temper I think things will probably go better if I tell him everything before he gets here."

"That might be a good idea." We continued to eat and talk some more. When we were done, Elena and I decided we should leave and get ready for tonight. Elena told me she would pick me up and we could meet everyone else over there. When I got home I saw that Charlie's car was outside. I went in the house and found him in living room watching TV.

"Hey dad I'm back!" I called out from the door.

"Hey honey. I got your note when I came home. How was the movie night?"

"Dad it was great! Everyone is really nice and I think I've found some really great friends." I knew that now was as good a time as any to tell my dad about Isobel. I went and sat beside him on the couch and turned the television off.

"Bella what's wrong honey?" He looked at me like he was afraid I was going to have another break down.

"Dad I need to tell you something."

"Ok go ahead." He turned to face me, his face full of concern.

"Ok well when Elena and I came back earlier today she told me about how she had been adopted and that she was just finding out a few months ago and…"

"Bells honey you are not adopted if that's what you are worried about." I rolled my eyes.

"No dad. I gave up on that dream years ago." We both laughed.

"Dad Elena showed me a picture of her birth mom and it was aunt Isobel."

"What! Bella are you sure?" Charlie had sort of come to terms with the fact that Isobel was dead. "Yeah dad I even showed Elena the pictures of Isobel you have in your room."

"Wow!"

"Dad there is more. Elena said that Isobel came down here to visit her a few months ago after Elena tracked her down."

"Isobel is alive and she's been here? Well what happen?"

"Elena said that it wasn't a very pleasant visit. Apparently Isobel didn't really want to be found."

"Oh my god! I have a niece don't I?" I smiled.

"Yeah dad you do and I have a cousin. Dad I do have a question to ask you. Elena said that Isobel gave birth to her when she was 16. How did none of you know she was pregnant?"

"Well when Isobel was 16 she was dating this guy named Jonathan Gilbert. The only thing the family knew about him was that he was a little older than her and lived in Virginia. I guess now I know where. Anyway a few months after she first turned 16 she ran away. She left a note saying that she was going to live with John and she didn't want any of us to come after her. Then about a year after that she came back. All she said was that she and John were over. We were so happy to have her back that we didn't question her too much."

"So what happen when she disappeared?" That much I could understand. They didn't want her to run again.

"I don't really know. She didn't exactly keep in touch with the family. We knew was that she was teaching at a college, but we didn't know which one. I mean we didn't even know she was married until after she went missing and we met her husband Alaric."

"Yeah Elena told me about him too. Apparently he is a teacher at the high school."

"He lives here? Man this is a lot to take in. How did Elena react to finding out you two were cousins?"

"She was excited. A lot like me."

"Well that's good. Maybe she'll want to have a relationship with her old uncle too?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yeah dad. I mean from what she told me it didn't seem like either Isobel or John were really interested in being a part of her life. I'm sure she would love to have some of her real family in her life."

"I sure hope so. Anyway honey have you met any boys that you like out here yet?"

"Actually I have. Umm Stefan's older brother Damon."

"Ah Damon Salvatore." Ok not quite the reaction I was expecting but this is good.

"Yeah do you know him dad?"

"No but Deputy Forbs was telling me a little about him today. She says he is a nice guy, so I'm glad you like him."

"Yeah me too. Well I'm going to go get some rest before I go to the grill tonight."

"Ok see you later honey." I went upstairs and in my room only to find Damon standing outside of my window. I opened it and went over to him.

"Why are you standing out here?"

"I can't come in until you invite me." Well at least one legend is true.

"Seriously?"

"Yep." Was all he said.

"Oh well Damon please come in."

***Thank you so much to Dark-Supernatural-Angel you know I love ya and you know why (wink wink)***

He climbed in and sat on my bed. I smiled and jumped in his lap. "Just can't get enough of me can you Mr. Salvatore?" He chuckled.

"No I can't. I didn't mean to ease drop on your conversation with your dad but you do realize that he is about to find out about vampires right?" _No…he can't!_

"What why?"

"As the chief of police in this town he also has to be a member of the town council. The council knows all about vampires and feels that it is their duty to rid Mystic Falls of them." _Oh come on…_

"So do they know about you?"

"No I am on the council in order to ensure that they know nothing about any of us."

"Who else is on the council with you?"

"The key members are myself, Mayor Lockwood, Deputy Forbs, Jonathan Gilbert before he left that is and soon to be your dad. There are a few others but they don't matter."

"So what should I do? Once he finds out he's gonna be acting all weird."

"That my dear is why I am here. The council has a meeting with your dad tomorrow to tell him everything he needs to know. After we fill him in I'll let him know that we told you all about it at our movie night because we wanted you to be safe. But I told you to wait until he met with the council before you said anything because I thought he would take it better from us than from you." I had to give to him…great plan.

"What about the council? I mean how will they feel about me knowing?"

"They won't mind. They already know that our whole little gang knows. Poor stupid council. I mean Caroline's mom has no idea she is vampire and Tyler's dad doesn't have a clue that he is wolf. But trust me its better this way."

"Ok you know that I trust you."

"This is a good thing though Bella now you and your dad will at least be able to talk about this together. Oh by the way you need this." Damon pulled out a necklace that looked very similar to the one I'd seen Elena wearing.

"Damon, what is this for?" _I think it's way too early for jewelry. Slow down._

"It's filled with vervain, an herb that weakens vampires and keeps us from compelling you. Even though you don't really need it, it will make Charlie feel better when he finds out you have it."

"Oh ok."

"Well I'm going to leave you alone now. Get some rest and I'll see you tonight." Damon gave me a quick kiss then jumped out my window. I went over and got in the bed, pulled out my phone and called Jacob.

_"Bells?" He answered after just a few short rings. _

_"Hey Jake"_

_"Hey Bells! Damn I've been going crazy waiting to hear from you. How is everything going?"_

_"It's going really good so far. I start school tomorrow and I've already made some new friends."_

_"That's really great Bells."_

_"Yeah I was actually calling to see if you, Quil and Embry wanted to come down for spring break? You see one of my new friends is a wolf too. Only he really does need the moon to change so I thought maybe you guys should meet." The phone was quiet for moment. _

_"What do you mean he's a wolf? Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah I'm sure. Tyler is a wolf, Bonnie is a witch and Damon, Stefan, Anna, and Caroline are vampires."_

_"Witches and more fucking bloodsuckers? Bella where the hell did you move to and how in the world do the kinds of things keep finding you?" He chuckled._

_"I don't know but these vampires are nothing like the Cullens. They look completely human and they can eat. They can also bite a human without killing or changing them."_

_"Really? Well are they being good to you?"_

_"Yeah they really are and I like them a lot."_

"_Well then I'm happy you found them." I'm sorry…what?_

_"Really Jake that's all you are gonna say?"_

_"Yep as long as they aren't hurting you then I'm good."_

_"I'm glad you said that because I'm kinda dating Damon."_

_"Another vampire Bella really? You have only been there two days. Are you being careful with this guy?"_

_"Yeah I am I promise."_

_"Alright well I could fuss but I won't. I'll check these people out more when we come to visit and if they really are good people like you say. I will behave myself I promise. But for now I gotta go patrol."_

_"Ok Jake. Tell everyone I said hey and I miss them."_

_"Will do Bells. I love you goodbye"_

_"I love you too Jake bye" I put the phone down and curled up in my bed for a quick nap before dinner tonight. _

My dad was about to find out all about vampires. Jake is coming for a visit soon. I just found out I have a cousin and Damon and I couldn't be doing better. I think my life is finally going the way I want it to.

**Jacob's POV**

I hung up the phone with Bella and headed out for my patrol. Tonight would be an easy night because it was just me and my boys Quil and Embry. I phased and ran into the woods to meet them.

_"Hey guys I talked to Bella today. She wants us to come out and visit for spring break."-Me_

_"Excellent I've really missed Bella."-Embry_

_"Dude she has only been gone two days."- Quil _

_"So?"-Embry_

_"Anyway apparently she ran into another wolf out there, one that actually needs the moon to phase. She thought we should meet him."-Me_

_"She ran into what?"- Quil_

_I quickly replayed our conversation for them and they were both silent for a minute._

_"Leave it to Bells to fall for another leech."-Quil _

_"Come on Q man she said they were different from the Cullens. I think we owe it to Bells to give them a chance"-Embry_

_"Ok, ok I will try… for Bella"-Quil _

_"So we are going to visit her then?"-Me_

_"Hell yeah!" Both guys answered at the same time._

After we were done talking about that we moved on to talking about other things. I was really excited about going to see Bells even if she was dating another leech. Bella would always be my best friend and even though I didn't agree with a lot of choices she made. I've learned that if Bella was willing to give someone a chance then there must be some good in them. So I would give her new boyfriend Damon the benefit of the doubt until he showed me otherwise.

It would appear that Bells was just destined to be a part of this world and as long as these new friends of hers were keeping her safe they were alright with me. I was very interested to find out about this wolf that needed the moon to phase. I always thought that those were just stories. It didn't seem like anything was just a story anymore though. I was suddenly looking forward to spring break and my upcoming trip to Mystic Falls.

**I hope everyone enjoyed that. Please review **


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much to everyone who has added or reviewed the story. I am so glad you guys like the story. I hope it's not too fast paced but I just love the idea of Bella/Damon. If it is let me know in a review or a PM and I will slow things down some. **

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me we have covered this already.**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

Today was my first day at Mystic Falls High. I couldn't believe that I already had my own set of friends and a hot older boyfriend. I was definitely not the same Bella from Forks.

Last night at the grill had been great. We had had some really good food, played a little pool and just bonded. These friendships were nothing like the ones I'd gained when I first moved to Forks. I'd had to deal with Mike and Jessica and all the others who simply crowded me because I was something new to look at. Here in Mystic Falls, with my new friends or should I say my new family? It was so easy.

Damon had just left out of my window after spending the night in my bed. It was not as weird as when Edward did it because Damon actually slept too. He didn't spend the whole night watching me, which now that I really think about it is just weird. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Anna were meeting me at my house so we could all walk to school together.

I wanted to start my first day off right. I got up earlier than I normally would and actually put real effort into getting dressed. I took a shower and then proceeded to curl my hair so that it hung in beautiful spirals around my face. I dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black halter top and black vest so that I was sexy but my back was still covered. I topped it off with a pair of black flats.

Charlie knocked on my door to let me know he was off to his meeting with the council. I was suddenly very nervous knowing that he was about to find out all about vampires today. I quickly pushed those fears back. Damon said that he would make sure Charlie was okay and I trusted him to do just that.

I heard the doorbell ring and I knew it was the girls. I went downstairs and opened the door to greet them. When I did I immediately saw that they all look gorgeous. Normally seeing four beautiful girls standing in front of me like this would intimidate me but suddenly I realized that I look just as great as they do.

"Wow Bella you look great! I knew you would fit right in with us." Only Caroline would say something like.

"Thank you Caroline. You guys look great too."

"Bella you are gonna have the guys all over you today." Anna walked over and put her arm around my shoulder.

"That may be true Anna, but the guys at school don't stand a chance. Bella only has eyes for Damon." Elena teased.

"That's right Elena!" I laughed.

"Come on guys we should get going. We don't want to be late." Bonnie said.

"Oh come on. It's fun to be late sometimes." Caroline joked.

"Yes it is Car but I don't think Bella should be late on her first day." Bonnie definitely had a good point.

"Good point let's go." I grabbed my bag and we headed out the door. While we were walking Charlie called my phone. He told me that he'd talked to one of the local car dealers and after school was out I could go down and pick out anything I wanted.

"Wow Bella your dad is getting you a new car? That is awesome!" Anna screeched.

"Yeah it is. Now we don't have to walk everywhere." The girls laughed.

"Oh Bella we don't have to walk. We all have cars. It's just that the town is so small. It just makes more sense to walk unless we are going somewhere far." _So wait…we didn't have to walk all this time. Oh my god I should slap them. _

"Oh?" Was all I could say.

"Yeah that and we are all about the environment!" Caroline added.

"Oh well that is cool." When we got to the school, we were immediately greeted by the guys. They commented on how good we looked. Stefan even asked if Damon had seen me before I left this morning. I blushed and shook my head.

My first day went pretty smoothly. There was at least one person from the gang in all of my classes. We all had lunch together so that was an added bonus. But as the day came closer to an end, I found myself thinking of Charlie more and more. I couldn't help wondering how the meeting had gone this morning.

**Charlie's POV**

I got up early this morning because I had a meeting with the town council. It was surprising that anyone still had those anymore. It also surprised me that Bella was already awake and getting dressed. I mean she had over an hour until school started. She never put in that kind of effort in Forks.

Although I had to admit I loved the changes she seemed to be making since we moved. We had only been here for three days and I could already tell that she was happier here. This made me feel like I'd finally done something right. I'd felt so helpless during those first few months after Cullen left her. It hadn't been easy for me watching my daughter become nothing but a shell of her former self. I had been so grateful when Jake had pulled her out of that slump. Even though he is dating someone else now they stilled remained close.

Bella tried to go through the motions for me but I knew she was still sad. So when I got the job offer here in Mystic Falls, I jumped at the chance. I mean sure I've been in Forks all my life but if this would be better for my little Isabella then it was worth it.

I made it to the police station quickly and went inside. I was shocked to find that Deputy Forbs, Mayor Lockwood and a man I assumed was Damon Salvatore were already waiting for me.

"Good morning Chief Swan. This is Damon Salvatore." Deputy Forbs introduced us.

"Good morning to you too Deputy. it's nice to meet you Damon." Ah so this was the man my girl had a thing for. I had to admit he was good looking. He's a little older than I would like for Bella, but Deputy Forbs said he was a good guy so I'll give him a chance.

"Good morning Chief Swan. It's nice to meet you too." Damon reached out and shook my hand.

"Chief Swan we have a lot of things to go over with you today. Have a seat please and we can get started." I took a seat behind my desk and Deputy Forbs did the same at hers. Damon and Mayor Lockwood each took a seat in the chairs I had in front of my desk.

"Chief Swan let me give you a little background on the council. The Mystic Falls town council is a secret organization that was founded in 1862 to help rid this town of vampires." _What did he just say? _

"I'm sorry did you just say vampires?" _There is no way I heard him right. _

"Yes chief I did. I know this sounds strange, but this is real. The town does not know we exist and our primary goal is to keep the residents of Mystic Falls safe." Deputy Forbs has a pleading look in her eyes as if she was silently begging me to believe them.

"Is this some kind of joke? Prank the new guy is that it?" No way could they be serious about all of this.

"No I'm afraid that this is very serious." I looked around the room to see that they all had very serious expressions on their faces. Once they saw I was paying attention, Mayor Lockwood proceeded to tell me how they went about killing the vampires with stakes and direct sunlight. He said they used an herb called vervain to make themselves immune to the vampire's abilities. He then handed me a bag of vervain and told me that I should start putting it in Bella's drinks.

"Ah there is no need for that. I have already given Bella a necklace laced with vervain. It looks just like the one Elena has." I looked over at Damon in shock.

"Does she know what it is for?" I asked.

"Yes she does." The rest of the council looked shocked. "She came over to our house to watch movies the other night and we all thought it would be best if we just told her." He explained and they nodded.

"You told my daughter about vampires? How did she take it and why didn't she tell me?" Bella has known all this time and she didn't say one word.

"She took it really well Charlie. The reason she didn't tell you was because of me. I told her that the council would be telling you today anyway and that you would probably accept it better from us."

"Oh so wait all those kids Bella was with they all know too?" This was unreal.

"Yes they do but only because each of them has had a run in with a vampire in some form or another. They help keep our secret too." Deputy Forbs said leaning over her desk to look at me.

"Well I'll admit this is a lot to take in but as long as my daughter and my niece are safe, I guess I'm okay."

"Your niece?" Mayor Lockwood looked confused.

"Yes Chief Swan has recently discovered that Elena Gilbert is his niece. Her biological mother is Charlie's sister." I looked at Damon wide eyed.

"Sorry Bella told me." I raised an eyebrow wondering exactly how close he'd gotten to my daughter at this so called movie night.

"Oh well congratulations chief. Elena Gilbert is a good girl and she'll be a great addition to your family."

"Thank you mayor."

"You're welcome. Look I know we have given you a lot to think about so we will go. Deputy Forbs is here if you have any questions. She will gladly answer them for you." I nodded and followed him and Damon out of the door. Damon hung around a bit I guess knowing that I wanted to speak to him.

"Damon, are you aware that my Bella has crush on you?" I'm pretty sure he is very aware.

"Yes sir I am. I have a pretty big crush on her too." He smirked.

"Ah I see. Well are you aware that she just got out of a relationship?"

"Yes sir. She told me all about Edward and how he broke her heart and left her in the woods alone." Damon seemed to get angry at that last part which honestly made me like him a little more. That part of their breakup had always made me furious too. I swear if I ever see that Cullen kid again I'm gonna rip him a new asshole for what he did to my baby.

"I'm surprised she told you. She doesn't really like to talk about it."

"Well she did. Actually chief she told the whole gang. I think she feels really comfortable with us." I smiled at that.

"Well that's good. Look Damon you seem like a really good guy but so did Edward. I don't want my daughter hurt like that ever again." The next boy to break my Bella's heart was going to have some serious problems.

"I have no intention of hurting her. In fact if Bella will have me, I plan on being with her a very long time. Your daughter really is something special." He seemed sincere enough when he said this.

"That she is. Well I'll let you go now Damon. Don't be a stranger. You are welcome at the house anytime, your brother too. I know he is dating Elena. Since she and Bella just found each other it might make things easier if you all hung out together."

"Thanks chief." Damon walked away and I went back into my office.

So vampires are real. What about werewolves, witches, demons, Santa, the Easter bunny? Were they real too? This was definitely a strange little town I'd moved too. Was it really worth it to deal with vampires as long as Bella stayed this happy? _Yes it was_. I knew the answer without even having to think about it.

Since she apparently knew and was ok with it, I guess it was worth it to her as well. Mystic Falls was our new home. Bella had finally found friends that she could be her real self with. I'd always thought Bella's personality was much too strong for her to be as shy as she was. I guess it was that she didn't feel comfortable with enough with the company she kept.

Well she was coming out of her shell now and I wasn't to do anything to stop that. Besides we just found Elena. If we left now I know it would crush us all. Even though I didn't know Elena well yet, I knew I wanted to. We are staying right here. I mean vampires aren't that bad right?

**Sorry it took longer than I wanted to get this chapter up. I was having some computer problems. I hope you all enjoyed it though. Next chapter later will be posted tonight I promise. Review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 9

**As always thanks to everyone who has added and reviewed this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. They are not mine.**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

It has been two months since we moved to Mystic Falls and things could not be better. I'm doing great in school. I love my new friends. Elena and I are more like sisters than cousins. Damon and I couldn't be happier.

Damon is a frequent visitor in my bed at night and Charlie even knows about it this time. He really likes Damon and he trusted us. The only nights that Damon doesn't stay with me are the nights that Elena or the girls did. I had never been one for slumber parties but I had so much fun with the girls.

The Salvatore brothers have become Charlie's replacement for Billy and Harry as Stefan loves football and Damon surprisingly loves fishing. Every weekend he was with one of the boys. It is surprisingly nice to actually have my dad like my boyfriend.

It was now one week til spring break, meaning one week til Jacob's visit. I'm so excited that this is all I can talk about. Damon made me promise that tonight however, I would only focus on us. I intended to do just that. Things between the two of us were really starting to heat up lately. Each one of our make out sessions was now ending with us in less and less clothes.

I knew I was ready to take things farther with Damon and tonight seemed as good a night as any. Stefan and my dad had a big football weekend planned so Damon and I would have his whole house to ourselves for the next two days.

When I got to Damon's house I let myself in as instructed by Damon. It was not unusual for us to be alone like this but I knew tonight would be different. I found Damon in the kitchen making the salad to go with dinner. When he saw me come in he smiled and I went over to kiss him.

"Hello my beautiful Bella." I smiled.

"Hi baby. Do you want my help with anything?"

"Nope just have a seat. I can handle all this. Tell me what you want to do tonight." I walked over and sat down at the table.

"Oh ok well I was thinking that we could eat dinner and then go to bed." I knew he wouldn't catch on right away.

"Are you tired baby?" I almost wanted to laugh at the concerned look on his face.

"No I'm not tired. I just can't wait to get to bed because I want my very hunky vampire boyfriend to make love to me tonight." Damon stared at me for several seconds before he finally spoke.

"Bella what…are you sure? We can wait. We don't have to do this tonight"

"Damon I want to." I got up and went over to him bringing his lips to mines.

The kiss started off soft but then Damon brought his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip and I opened my mouth so he could enter. We battled for dominance for a while before I finally surrendered. Damon broke the kiss and whispered in my ear.

"You know we could always eat later."

"Sounds good to me." He brought his lips back to mine again. And then he picked me up bridal style never breaking the kiss and in vampire speed had me upstairs and in his bed in seconds. He slowly began undoing the buttons of my blouse. Once he had them all undone he slipped the shirt off of my shoulders. I pulled at the hem of his shirt and pulled it above his hands. I began to trail my fingers down his perfectly sculpted chest.

He reached down and unfastened my jeans. I lifted my hips so he could remove them. I reached my hands down to the same to his. He stood up and quickly removed them. He was back on top of me before I could blink.

Damon was completely naked at this point. I was clad in nothing but my black lace bra and panty set I'd picked up while shopping with Caroline. Damon took his time looking down at me and rubbing his hands along every surface of my body.

"You are even more beautiful like this." He reached behind me and unclasps the hook of my bra.

And then I felt his hands slide lower so he could slide my underwear down. I was completely bare in front of him for the first time and yet I wasn't the least bit scared or unsure. I knew that Damon loved me and that we both wanted this.

I pulled him closer to me, brought his lips to mine and kissed him passionately. I could feel him rubbing his erection along my folds.

"Bella baby you are so wet." He purred in my ear.

"All for you baby." I moaned out.

"Are you ready?" I thought about that for a moment. I was happy to find that there were no doubts in my mind. I was more than sure about this.

"Yes." Damon slowly began to push himself into me. The pain was bad but it didn't last long before I was overcome with pleasure. Damon kept his movements slow. I could feel him going deeper and deeper into me. We carried on like this for what seemed like forever until I started to feel myself getting closer to my release.

I pulled Damon tighter and I could feel my body shaking and weakening as I found my release. Damon was just a few minutes behind me in reaching his own climax. We lay there for several minutes after before Damon finally pulled out and lay down beside me.

"I love you so much Bella." He whispered as he held me tighter against his body.

"I love you too Damon."

"That was amazing honey." I was so glad to hear him say that. I mean Damon was over a hundred years old just like Edward. But I knew they did not have similar views on the subject. Damon had a lot to compare me to.

"Really? Damon, if it was bad you can tell me." _I hope he isn't just trying to spare my feelings. _

"Bella that was the best experience I have ever had." He said.

"Thank you." I kissed his chest softly. "You were pretty good too you know? Oh hell who am I kidding Damon you were wonderful!" He chuckled.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you too much?" _Oh please. I've been in way worse pain than that after a baseball game with the Cullens. _

"No I mean it hurt a little a first but after that the only thing I felt was pleasure." I shifted my body so that I was now straddling him. My first time had been everything I'd dreamed it would be and so much more. I knew that I would never get enough of him.

**DPOV**

Making love to my Bella was the single most wonder experience of my very long existence. Her body had been so soft and warm. Being inside her…I can't even explain it. She was so wet and so tight. I could tell that before me she had been completely untouched. I was seriously wondering what the fuck was wrong with Edward. How in the world was he able to keep his hands off of her?

Bella had shifted her body so that she was now straddling me. She began trailing kisses down the side of my neck. I knew she wanted to make love again and wasn't about to deny her. I lifted her up and then slowly brought her back down over my erection.

She moaned my name and began to ride me slowly. If I thought she felt amazing before, it was nothing compared to how she felt now. There were no words to describe my feelings while watching her face as she used my body to pleasure herself and me at the same time.

She continued to ride me for a while moaning my name and declaring her love for me. I replied by returning my love for her and telling her how beautiful she looked on top of me.

I could feel her body starting to tense above me and I knew she was so close to her climax. I lifted myself up and wrapped her legs around my waste. She pulled herself even closer to me, fisted her hands in my hair and brought her lips to mine. This time we found our releases together. And then we just laid there holding each other for several minutes before we lay back on the bed for a peaceful night's sleep.

**Alice's POV**

I have been having visions of Bella off and on for the last two months. She seems to be very happy in Mystic Falls with her new friends and family. It would as though she has replaced me with Caroline. I can't say that I'm not jealous. I mean she didn't complain when she shopped with her.

Edward was falling deeper in his depression with every Bella/Damon vision that I had. It was obvious that their relationship was becoming more physical. When I finally had that vision of Bella and Damon making love for the first time it seemed to be too much for Edward to handle. He grabbed his piano and tossed it out of the window. And then he stormed up to his room. I don't think he'll be coming out of there anytime soon.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Emmett asked me from the couch.

"Emmett I just had a vision of Bella and Damon…making love." I would have whispered, but in a house full of vampires it was pointless.

"Oh." Emmett seemed to be thinking deeply about something. "Hey Ali let's leave Edward alone and go join the rest of the family on their hunt." I nodded and we jumped out of the window. Once we were about 20 miles from the Emmett suddenly came to a stop.

"What the hell Emmett?" I slammed into his back.

"Alice I have a plan." He had that look in his eyes. This is not going to be good.

"Ok a plan for what?"

"Let's go to Mystic Falls and see Belly." _What? _

"What? Emmett we can't do that!" Edward would completely freak out.

"Why not? Come on Ali the family is gone hunting. Edward is in a funk. We could be in Mystic Falls with Bella by morning. Come on Ali you know you miss her as much as I do." I thought about this. No one would even miss us and I'd get to see Bella.

"I do miss her and I would like the chance to apologize."

"We were her favorites anyway. Its better that's it just us so she won't be overwhelmed. Come on Alice. We won't stay long, just a quick hi and bye."

"Ok let's do it! But we can't stay Emmett. Bella is expecting a visit from Jacob in a few days. I heard her say it in one of my visions."

"Ok that's fine as long as we get to see her. Let's go Ali!" Emmett and I took off into the forest heading straight for Mystic Falls.

I couldn't wait to see my best friend and I know how much has missed his baby sister. I hope Bella isn't too angry with us. I didn't bother looking into the future I just let myself hope that after everything we've done Bella could forgive us. Mystic Falls here we come.

**Review and tell me how you think Alice and Emmett's visit should go. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who has added and reviewed the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

Damon and I are lying in bed after a beautiful night together. I couldn't believe I'd just made love for the first time. There are no words to describe how amazing it was! Damon was so sweet and gentle. I knew that he was just trying to make it a special experience for me.

"Good morning beautiful." I opened my eyes to see Damon staring at me. _Oh he is so sexy. _

"Good morning handsome." I giggled.

"How are you feeling about last night?" He looked worried. It was almost like he thought I'd changed my mind or something.

"No regrets Damon. Last night was perfect." I told him.

"It was perfect for me too." Damon leaned over and began kissing me passionately. And then there was a banging on the front door.

"Who the hell is that?" He sounded irritated that we'd been interrupted.

"I don't know." We exchanged a look.

"Well come on lets go answer it together." He grabbed my hand and we both got up. I dressed myself in one of Damon's t-shirts and he was dressed in nothing but a pair of sweats. We went downstairs and opened the door only to see Bonnie standing there.

"Bonnie what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" I asked taking in her worried expression.

"Hey Bella, Damon I'm sorry to interrupt you guys but I had a vision. Bella your friends are coming here." I thought we'd talked about this already…

"Yeah Bonnie…umm I know that. They'll be here at the end of the week."

"No, no…not your wolf friends I'm talking about the Cullens."

"What?" Damon and both said at once.

"Are you sure Bonnie all of them are coming here?" This couldn't be happening to me right now.

"I'm sure Bella and it's not all of them. It's just the little one and the big one." I chuckled a little at that.

"Alice and Emmett?"

"I guess that's their names." Bonnie shrugged.

"When are they coming Bonnie?" I was trying to stay calm.

"According to my vision, they'll be here in about two hours."

"Baby, do you want to see them?" Damon asked sweetly.

"I don't know Damon. But I do know I can't let them show up at my house. Where are they coming from Bonnie?"

"It looks like they're running here. So that means they will come in by the woods near the old Lockwood property."

"Ok I'm gonna meet them out there. I wanna cut them off before they get into town."

"I've already told the gang and everybody is on standby if you want us to go with you." Bonnie said and I smiled.

"I do want you guys there, all of you." She smiled back at me.

"I'll go call Stef and see if he can get away from your dad for a while." Damon gave me a quick kiss and then disappeared. Bonnie placed her arm around me and was led me into the living room.

"Bella are you going to be ok?" She asked as we sat on the couch together.

"Yeah Bonnie I'll be fine. I just don't know why they are coming here?" Just then Bonnie's phone vibrated indicating she was receiving a text.

"The gang is gonna meet us out in the woods." She told me and that made me feel a lot better about things.

"Ok." Damon came back in the room then.

"Stefan is gonna meet us out there. Bella we should get dressed." Damon and I showered and got dressed quickly. Then with Bonnie in tow we headed out to the woods. When we arrived everyone else was already waiting. Elena pulled me into a big hug.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" She asked as she released me.

"I'm fine. I just want to know why they are coming here, you know? I mean they left me."

"Maybe they want to explain it to you." Stefan said.

"What is there to explain Stefan?"

"I don't know. I was just trying to help." I chuckled.

"I mean if Damon and I broke up, would that stop you from being my friend?" I asked.

"Never." He answered immediately.

"I say you don't listen to them. I say you let us tear them apart and set their sparkly asses on fire." I chuckled.

"Anna calm down. I'll hear them out at least." Just then Anna, Stefan, Damon, and Caroline all whipped their heads around. Damon came to stand beside me and put his arm around my waist.

"They are close babe. They know we are here." Then all of sudden I was face to face with Alice and Emmett Cullen.

"Bella! It's so good to see you!" Alice ran up to me and pulled me into a hug. It proved to be difficult considering that Damon had yet to release me.

"Hi Alice…what the hell are you doing here?" I asked as sweetly as was possible under the circumstances.

"We missed you Belly." Emmett said.

"Hi Emmett." I smiled slightly. It was good to see them, but I have no idea if I'm ready for this.

"You missed her? Are fucking kidding me? You abandoned her. And she was almost killed by some red head vampire!" To my surprise it was Bonnie speaking now. I don't think I've ever seen her so angry.

"Victoria came after you?" Alice asked in shock.

"You didn't see that?" Alice always saw everything. How did she miss this?

"No Bella I didn't see. I couldn't see you when you were around Jacob. Bella what the hell were you thinking hanging out with wolves?" Before I had time to react everything started happening so fast. Something brushed past me and I saw Alice being pinned to the ground by Anna. I looked over at Emmett and he was being held to a tree by Stefan and Damon.

"You pixie bitch! You leave Bella all alone without so much as a goodbye and then you think you're going to come here and berate her for hanging out with wolves. I should rip your fucking head off!" At Anna's words Bonnie had closed her eyes and began setting a fire for Anna to throw Alice in when she was done. This whole situation was a bad idea and was getting really out of hand.

"Anna! That's enough. Let her up." Anna looked at me for a second and then released Alice. Once she did Stefan and Damon released Emmett and he ran to her side. Bonnie let the fire die down and went to stand back beside Elena.

"You guys have a lot of nerve showing up here after you abandoned Bella the way you did." Elena said looking angrier than I've ever seen her before.

"Bella is starting her life over with us. Now you guys show up!" Caroline said while kicking over a tree. I wasn't getting a chance to say anything. I really loved that my new friends were so protective of me.

"Belly come on we are so sorry. I swear we didn't want to leave. Edward made us." Emmett pleaded.

"He made you? Emmett, Edward can't make you do anything. You left because he wanted you too and he is your brother. So in the end he was more important to you than me." Edward didn't have the power to control six other vampires. If they really wanted to stay with me, they could have.

"Bella no that's not true! You are my best friend. I never wanted to leave you. Bella please forgive us."

"I do forgive you Alice. But I don't want you guys in my life right now. Damon and I are just getting started; I'm just getting to know my new family. And if you are hanging around then you all will just confuse things." There was really nothing else to be said on this matter.

"But Belly…" Oh no…not with the pet names.

"No Emmett. I really need you guys to leave." Emmett's face fell when I didn't respond to his pet name for me.

"Don't worry about Bella. We're keeping her safe here." Tyler said and I smiled.

"Ok Belly but do you promise that we can at least keep in touch. Please Belly please?"

"Ok Emmy." He smiled at my use of his pet name. It was just so hard to resist him. "I will give you or Alice one phone call ever two weeks. How does that sound?"

"Perfect!" They said together. And then they hugged. They were preparing to leave, when Damon grabbed Emmett's arm.

"I get that you guys missed Bella and wanted to see her, but this is our territory. Don't make any more surprise visits here. And make sure you tell your brother he better not visit at all, unless Bella requests it." He stepped a little closer to Emmett to say the last part. "Bella is mines now and your brother no longer has a place anywhere near her. He hurt her and that doesn't sit well with me. If he comes around here without her permission, the old Damon is gonna make a temporary come back and you guys don't want to meet him."

"Ok man message delivered." This was the first time I'd ever seen Emmett back down. "And you make sure you keep my baby sister happy."

"I'm on the job."

"Can I ask one more thing?" Alice asked.

"Sure Alice." I went to stand by Damon's side.

"Do you plan on turning her?" _Wow! That is so not your business._

"Yes we have plans to turn both her and Elena when they graduate this year." Stefan replied.

"Ok. Bella, would you please allow me and Emmett to be there when you are turned?" I looked over at Damon and he just smiled.

"That is up to you baby. Whatever you decide you know I'll support." I smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips

"Ok you two can be here. Only you two." Alice started bouncing up and down

"Thank you Bella!"

"You are welcome. Now get the hell out of here." I winked and they took off back into the woods heading home.

"Bella are you ok?" Jeremy called out.

"Yeah Jeremy I'm fine. Thank you all for having my back like that."

"Of course Bella you are one of us now. There is no way the Cullen clan is getting you back." Caroline smiled.

"That's really sweet Caroline. Ok guys it's all over. They are gone and I think everyone should get back to enjoying their weekend." We all hugged and separated.

I felt so happy knowing that my friends felt this strongly for me. They came to my rescue without even thinking about it. I just hope that we don't have a similar meeting when Jake and the guys come to visit. But I didn't want to think about that now. Right now I just wanted to go back to bed with my very sexy, overprotective vampire.

**I hope you guys were satisfied with the results of the visit. I promise that's not the last we have seen of the Cullen family. Next chapter the visit from Jacob, Quil and Embry. Do we want everyone to get along? Review and let me know.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 11**

**DPOV**

It was finally Friday. Bella's friends were set to be here in a few hours and she was so excited. It was a much different emotion from the last time she'd had visitors. I still couldn't believe they had the nerve to show up here uninvited. Bella was doing so good. We were doing so well and then they showed up. I couldn't help feeling a little nervous about things. I mean would this make her miss him too? Every time I start thinking like this I let my mind go back to the conversation Bella and I had after the two Cullens left.

**Flashback**

**Bella and I were lying in my bed after returning home from the woods and making love against the back of the front door of my house. How we actually made it to the bed I still don't remember. My mind started to wonder how their visit was affecting her. She had agreed to keep contact with the pixie and the hulk. Did she want him in her life too?**

**"Stop it Damon." She suddenly called out.**

**"Stop what babe?" I knew she probably already knew what was on my mind. Bella was intoned with me that way. **

**"Stop worrying about their visit. It meant nothing. I mean I'm glad to know that they didn't want to leave me but it doesn't change anything."**

**"It doesn't? Are you sure?" She was quiet. I knew that she wasn't trying to hurt me, but she didn't want to lie to me either. **

**"Bella let me ask a question. If Edward came here, said he still loved you and he wanted you back, what would you do?" I watched her as she really considered this.**

**"You know Damon if you had asked me this question a few months ago, my answer would have been 'yes' no hesitation. But things are different now. Edward hurt me really bad. While I did believe at first that maybe he'd left me for my own good, after my fourth month alone that hope faded."**

**"Why is that?"**

**"Damon, would you be able to stay away from me for months? Knowing that I love you and all you have to do is change me so we can be together, would you be able to stay away?" I knew the answer to that question without needing to think about it. **

**"No I'd change you and we'd be together forever."**

**"I know you would because you love me. Edward never even liked to discuss my being changed. I think it's because deep down he knew he didn't want me forever." I knew as Bella said those words that they were a lie. Maybe for Bella they were true, but not for Edward.**

**I think Edward really did leave her because he loved her too much. I mean I've come across more than a few Cold Ones in my years. I know how strong their bloodlust is. If Edward didn't really love her, he wouldn't have been able to stop. But could I tell her this? If I did would she decide to give him another chance?**

**"Bella I think Edward really did love you. If he didn't he would have killed you when you were bitten." No matter how the thought of her leaving me for Edward made me crazy, it still needed to be her choice. **

**"Well even if he does it wouldn't matter because I love you." Oh thank god. **

**"Good."**

**End of Flashback**

Ah there we go! I knew I was being silly Bella loves me. I can't wait to make her mine forever.

**BPOV**

I am beyond excited right! Jake and the guys are set to be here in a little while and I can't wait to see them. The whole gang was looking forward to meeting them especially Tyler. Charlie was excited for their visit too but for very different reasons. My mind goes back to the day when Charlie learned about the vampires.

**Flashback**

**I was in the living room pacing back and forth waiting for Charlie to come home. After school that day the girls and I headed over to the car dealership and I'd picked out a little black Prius. It wasn't my normal choice for a car but hey new Bella.**

**I was just about to pick up the phone to see what was taking him so long, when I heard the front door close. Charlie walked into the room and his eyes immediately locked on my necklace.**

**"Hey dad. So they told you huh?" I was anxious to see his response. **

**"Yeah Bella they did. How did you take it when they told you?"**

**"I mean it was hard. Some of the things they were saying sounded impossible."**

**"Yeah tell me about it! Deputy Forbs said vampires can't walk in the sun so that keeps s safe during the day. And as long as we keep that vervain stuff around; they can't get in our minds and control it or complot it. Whatever the hell she said." I chuckled. **

**"It's compel and yeah dad I know. Damon explained it all to me when he gave me the necklace." Charlie narrowed his eyes a bit. **

**"Damon seems like a really nice guy Bells. I like him a lot."**

**"Good dad. I plan to keep him around for a while." I smiled. **

**"Yep that's the same thing he said about you." My dad winked and I blushed. Oh yeah I will be asking Damon about that later. **

**"So Bells, how is it that you are taking all of this so well?" Shoot…I knew he was going to ask that.**

**"Well dad…I…have…" I am a terrible liar. **

"**Bells don't lie to me! You knew before we moved here didn't you? Are there other things beside vampires that are real?" Damn it!**

**"Maybe." He narrowed his eyes again. **

**"And would this maybe have anything to do with the fact that half of the boys in La Push look like they could bench press a semi?"**

**"Maybe." I looked away. **

**"What are they Bells?" Might as well let him process everything at once. **

**"They might be werewolves and they might not." With that I ran up the stairs to my room, but not before I heard Charlie shouting.**

**"I KNEW IT!**

**End of Flashback**

After my talk with Charlie I'd called Jake and told him all about it. He was really mad at first but then he said that he was glad Charlie knew. It meant that now Billy and Harry didn't have to hide it from him. Charlie was really looking forward to the guys' visit because he was dying to see them phase.

So here we were Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Anna, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, and Tyler all at my house awaiting the boys' arrival. Charlie had gone to the airport to pick them up and then he had to head back to the station.

"I hope they like us!" Bonnie said while we were waiting.

"Oh don't worry Bonnie. They are gonna love you guys." _I hope._

"I just can't wait to meet some more werewolves! This is gonna be awesome!" Anna said.

"Anna, are you going to behave tonight?" I asked.

"Oh yes Bella I am. I promise. I just feel so protective of you and the Cullens hurt you so badly."

"I know Anna but these are my friends. So all of you; there is no reason to be protective tonight." I told them.

"Don't worry babe we are going to be good. Isn't that right everyone?"

"Right!" Everyone said together and we all laughed. Just then I heard the door open and there they were my three favorite wolves.

"BELLS!" That was the only thing I heard before I was swept off my feet and my body started to feel like it was overheating. That's when I realized I was wrapped in the arms of three werewolves.

"CAN'T BREATH…GOING TO CATCH ON FIRE!" The boys chuckled and then sat me on my feet. I gave them each hugs before going to stand beside Jake.

"Guys I would like you to meet my old friends Jacob, Quil and Embry. Old friends I would like you to meet my new friends Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Anna, Matt, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and my new boyfriend Damon."

"Hey!" everyone said all together.

"Wow you guys don't stink anything like the last leeches we came in contact with. In fact you guys don't stink at all. It's hard to tell who is a vampire and who isn't." Embry said.

"Way to be subtle Embry." Jake said while smacking Embry on the back of the head. "But you do have a point. Ok let's clear this up."

"Humans?" Elena, Jeremy, Matt, and I raised our hands and Jakes nodded.

"Vampires?" Damon, Stefan, Anna, and Caroline raised their hands and he nodded again.

"So I guess that would make you the witch and you the werewolf." He said while pointing at Bonnie then Tyler. Embry went over to Tyler and shook his hand.

"Hey man it's good to meet you bro." Tyler smiled a little bit.

"It's really nice to meet you guys too. I really hope you can help me with my control."

"How exactly are we supposed to that anyway Bells? There is no full moon." Quil pointed out.

"Well Quil I was thinking about that and it's simple. The reason that Tyler is a wolf is because of a curse. You guys are wolves because it's in your blood. So I was thinking…"

"Bells do you want us to mix our blood with Tyler's so he can get more control?" Jake finished my thought.

"Yeah Jake I do." He nodded.

"Do you think that will work baby?" Damon asked.

"There's only one way to find out." I replied.

"Well if we are going to do this we might as do it now. That way if it does work then we can help Tyler learn to control it while we are here." Jake said.

"So you guys will do it?" Tyler was getting so excited. This whole werewolf thing had been weighing so heavily on him.

"Of course!" All three boys said at once.

"We'd do anything to help a fellow werewolf. So which one of us do you want?" Jake turned to Bonnie.

"Actually Jacob it has a better chance of working if Tyler gets a little blood from each of you." She said and all the boys nodded their heads.

"Do you boys mind if we do that in a little while? I'd like to have a minute with Bella."

"Sure Jacob no problem. Hey guys why don't we take Quil and Embry to the grill while Bella and Jacob catch up?" Everyone nodded and headed for the door. Damon gave me a quick peck on the lips and followed them out.

"So Jake how was the ride with Charlie?" I asked once everyone was out the door.

"Bells oh my God…can you believe he pulled over in the woods, made us get out and phase for him?" He laughed.

"Yeah I totally believe that." I chuckled.

"You look good Bells." His expression was serious now.

"So do you Jake. How is Nessie?"

"Amazing Bells. I swear I fall more and more in love with that girl every day." He smiled at just the thought of her. So sweet.

"That is really good Jake. I'm so glad you are happy." My best friend deserve that kind of love.

"Yeah you seem pretty happy yourself. Damon seems like a nice guy…for a vampire." I giggled.

"He is a nice guy. Damon is really good to me."

"Are you really happy here Bells?"

"Yeah I am."

"Then so am I." He pulled me into one of his classic bear hugs and I felt right at home. This was the way things were always meant to be between Jake and me. I knew were going to have a great week. My new friends and my old family together for the first time.

**Emmett's POV (because I'm in love with him)**

We saw her and she doesn't hate us! She actually agreed to keep in contact! I've missed my baby sister so much and she looked so happy. I couldn't lie and say I wasn't a little jealous. She should be that happy with us. I can't believe we let Dickward talk us into moving away. Once we finally arrived back home the family was waiting.

"Oh my God baby! Where have you been?" Rose asked as she threw herself into my arms.

"Just took a little trip baby." I pulled her closer.

"A trip to where exactly?" Edward asked through narrowed eyes.

"If you must know Alice and I went to Mystic Falls to see Bella!" There was no point in hiding it. He'd see it in my head eventually.

"Oh my God! My daughter! How is she Emmett? Is she safe? Is she really happy?" Esme looked as though if she could cry she would be.

"Yeah mom she is great. Those people really seem to love her a lot." I let me mind go back to Damon's arms wrapped protectively around Bella when Alice hugged her. And then to his warning for Edward before we'd left. Edward growled and I laughed.

"What's the matter Edward see something you don't like?" Alice teased.

"This is not funny Alice! You all know how much I love her. This is hurting me."

"And normally son we would show some sympathy but you brought this on yourself." Esme said. Although or mother was loving; she had fought the hardest for us not to leave Bella. She thought of Bella as one of her children.

"I know." Edward looked completely defeated. If he hadn't of hurt my Belly Bear so bad I might feel bad for him. Even though I thought he was complete idiot I still held on to the hope that he could win Bella back if he tried.

"Do you really believe that Emmett?" He looked at me hopefully.

"Yeah man I do. I mean it won't be easy. Bella really loves this Damon guy but I think she still loves you too." If Edward had any intention of trying to get her back he had better get on it before Bella graduates and Damon turns her. _Oh shit did I really just think that?_

"Before he what? He's going to turn her?" He screamed.

"Of course he is Edward because he loves her and it is the only way that makes sense. I told you this would happen whether you liked it or not." Alice said and Edward sank to the floor.

"This can't happen…I cannot lose her like this!" Edward was sobbing now and I felt bad for brother losing the love of his life.

"Come Edward man you cannot give up like this!"

"What am I supposed to do Emmett? She is in love with someone else."

"Go get her Edward! What the hell do you think you are supposed to do? Come on man we got your back." Jasper said.

"Bella will not want to hear one word from me."

"Then make her listen." Esme said.

"Ok I'm going to her." Alice was in front of him in a flash.

"Hold it Edward. Bella has some werewolf visitors at the moment and it would not go well if we showed up while they are there."

"Ok so when do we go?"

"Listen Bella has promised to keep in touch with Em and I through bi-weekly phone calls. We agreed to it. If we go back on our word now, Bella will never trust us again. We have got to give her some time to get used to us being back in her life."

"Alice is right man. Damon said that if Bella wanted you there then he wouldn't interfere. We just have to get Bella talking to you on the phone for a while and then you get her to let us all visit."

"Ok I can be patient. I'll do whatever it takes to get my Bella back. I will not lose her again." Now there was the Edward I knew. The first thing we have to do is make sure Bella knows how miserable Edward is without her and then get her to have a phone conversation with him. He can get her to forgive him, I know he can. Then just maybe Bella will be my sister-in-law after all.

**What did you think? Review and let me know!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I am so glad you all liked the last chapter so much. I promise that Edward will not be coming between Bella/Damon but he is gonna shake things up a bit. But that won't be happening for a while so for now just enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. **

**Chapter 12 **

**BPOV**

After Jake and I finished having our alone time we joined the rest of the gang at the grill. We were all having a nice lunch together when Bonnie's eyes suddenly started to gaze over and I knew that look. When she came out of her vision her eyes locked with Damon. Did she see something happening to him?

"Bonnie what did you see?" Elena asked while rubbing Bonnie's back.

"Rose is coming back soon." Bonnie never took her eyes off Damon as she spoke.

"Who is Rose?" I was confused.

"Bella you remember I told you I was kidnapped?" Elena asked and I nodded "Well Rose was one of my kidnappers."

"Is she coming back to hurt Elena?" My voice was panicked.

"No Bella umm Rose didn't want to hurt Elena. She actually ended up helping us for a while. But once Elena made that deal with Elijah, Rose decided it was safer for her to leave." Stefan said his eyes also never left Damon. _What the hell is going on here? _

Elena had told me that even though Klaus and Elijah ruled the vampire world together, for some reason Elijah didn't want Klaus getting his hands on Elena or the moon stone. He'd offered Elena and her family his protection if when the time came she promised to help him take down Klaus.

"Ok so if she is a friend why is everyone in such a panic?" It made no sense. If she helped them, then they should be excited about her coming back.

"Bella let's step outside for a minute." Damon grabbed my hand and led me outside.

"Damon what is going on?" I was starting to get irritated. It was obvious they were keeping something about Rose from me and I wanted to know what it was.

"Ok Bella once Rose was no longer an enemy she started living with Stefan and I. Rose and I became pretty good friends after that." Pretty good friends in Damon speak pretty much meant that…

"So you had sex with Rose?"

"Yes." He said simply. I wanted to be angry but I couldn't. Damon had a past, I knew that.

"And now she is coming back here. Well Damon do you still have feeling for her?" If his answer is yes I have no idea how that will make me feel.

"No Bella of course not! It was never anything like that. We were both hurting and we just went to each other for comfort." I could understand that.

"Ok well from now on no one is allowed to comfort you except me!" I pulled him close to me and brought his lips to mine.

"I promise nobody but you Bella. I love you so much and I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about her before."

"It's ok, this time. But Damon we can't keep secrets. If there is anything else I think you should tell me now." He thought about that for a moment.

"That's it I swear." I smiled.

"Ok well let's go back inside." We were about to go in the door when we saw everyone coming out.

"Hey we are going to head on over to the Lockwood property so your friends can take care of Tyler." I nodded. Then Stefan pulled Damon's arm and they started walking ahead leaving Jake and I to trail behind.

"Are you ok Bells? Bonnie told us about Damon and Rose." Jacob asked as we followed the rest of the gang.

"Yeah I'm fine. I mean everyone has a past right?"

"Yep." Jacob wanted to say more, but he was trying not to for me.

"Jake do you think I should be mad at him?"

"Nah Bells. Damon is good guy and I can tell he loves you a lot. If he was honest with you about her, I say just let it go. Besides from what Anna said it was just sex anyway."

"Yeah that's what Damon said too." _Just sex…I wonder if she was better than me?_

"So did I tell you that Embry asked Bonnie to be his "spring fling"?" Jacob asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"No way! I thought those two looked pretty cozy at the grill. So I'm assuming she said yes?"

"Yep." We both laughed and then I thought about something.

"Wait, he didn't imprint on her did he?" Jacob chuckled.

"Bells we are capable of liking someone without imprinting on them you know. Embry just hasn't gotten any in a while and according to Bonnie neither has she."

"Well I hope they enjoy each other's company." We were starting to arrive at the old property now and Damon came over to me.

"Hey babe, are you ok?"

"Yeah Damon I'm fine. I just can't wait to get you back home so I can remind you why you don't need Rose, Katherine or anyone else for that matter." I purred in his ear.

"Mmm." Damon moaned before he attacked my mouth.

"Hey, hey knock that off. Nessie isn't here and unlike Embry I can't get a spring fling." Damon and I both laughed and went to join everyone else.

"Okay so how do we do this?" Jacob asked coming over to join us.

"Ok we are going to cut each your of hands and then were going to cut Tyler in three different places on his body. Bonnie is going to do a spell to slow down your accelerated healing until she is finished binding your blood together." Stefan answered.

"Bonnie are you sure this won't be too much for you?" Tyler asked concerned.

"No I'm strong enough. I'll need a rest after this, but I can do it." He smiled at her.

"Alright boys drop the clothes." I chuckled. Stefan, Damon, Matt, and Jeremy all looked away as the boys dropped their clothes.

Bonnie closed her eyes and Caroline pulled a knife out her purse. She proceeded to cut each of boys' palms and then moved on to Tyler. She cut both of his palms then she cut down his chest. Quil and Embry each grabbed one of his hands while Jacob put his hand over Tyler's chest. Bonnie began to chant. Even though we could not understand what she was saying it was obvious that the spell was working because all of the boys began to shake violently.

"Ok guys it's working…back up!" I warned.

As soon as we were far enough away Bonnie continued to chant until each of the boys exploded all together. After a while they all phased back to their human forms. They got dressed quickly.

"It worked! Thank you so much Bonnie." As soon as Tyler's eyes locked with Bonnie he looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first.

"Oh no it looks like Embry won't be having his spring fling after all." Jacob, Quil, Embry and I broke out in a fit of laughter while everyone just stared at us.

"Babe what the hell is going on?" Damon asked.

"I think Tyler just imprinted on Bonnie." I told him.

"Oh you mean that whole werewolf soul mate thing you told me about?"

"Yeah." Everyone else joined the laughter at this point.

"Oh my God! Tyler and Bonnie are soul mates!" Caroline was jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Well I would definitely say they are soul mates." Elena said while tilting her head in the direction of Tyler and Bonnie. We turned to see the two of them locked in a very passionate kiss.

"Damn Ty man let the girl up for air." Matt said causing us all to laugh.

Damon grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. "I remember you saying something about taking me home and showing me why you were all I needed."

"Why yes Mr. Salvatore. Should we retire to your chambers for the rest of the night?"

"Please Ms. Swan." He said and I giggled.

"Hey Jake will you be ok tonight?" I really didn't want to leave him alone.

"Sure Bells! I'm gonna head back to your place and call Nessie. I've never been away from her this long."

"I should definitely check on Clair." Quil added.

"Well I guess I'll be watching TV with Charlie tonight then." Embry sulked.

"Sorry Embry." Stefan said chuckling.

"Nah its ok. I'm glad Tyler found his soul mate. Even if he did have to use my spring fling to do it." Tyler growled and Embry raised his hands in surrender.

"Actually Embry you need to stay with Tyler tonight. You all remember that the first few weeks after the change were the hardest. You need to make sure he doesn't hurt Bonnie or his parents or anyone else. The slightest thing could set him off."

"Hey man if that's true please stay with me. I don't want to hurt Bonnie."

"You won't hurt me baby. I'll help you through this." She reached up and brought her lips to his.

"Aww…" Everyone said and we all laughed.

Everyone headed off in their separate directions. I was so glad the spell had worked out for Tyler and I was really excited that he found his soul mate. Bonnie is a great girl and they are going to be so happy together.

Once we were close enough to the house Damon picked me up bridal style and took off in vampire speed so we could there faster. I knew I was in for a night of pure passion. With Rose coming back soon I needed Damon's mind on nothing but me. I knew just how to get there.

**I promise to pick this up in the next chapter which will be posted later today. You know I love to know what you think so please review. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Everyone I am so sorry I know I promised to have this chapter posted yesterday but my little girl wanted to have a 'Mommy and Me' day before she goes back to school and I go back to work. So here it is sorry it's a little late.**

**But as a reward for your patience I will be starting this chapter off with a delicious lemon.**

**As always thank you so much to everyone who has added and reviewed the story. You guys are the absolute best!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine I don't own it. We have established this several times already.**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

Once Damon and I were back at in his house and in his room, he quickly removed my clothes and his at vampire speed. We fell backwards onto the bed and I flipped him over so that I straddling him. I began trailing kisses across his chest, down his stomach until I reached that perfect V shape.

"Damon are you ready for me to show you why don't need anyone but me?"

"Yes…Bella please." I loved it when he was like this. Knowing that I could make a vampire beg made me feel so powerful.

Normally Damon and I would take our time and make love to each other, but tonight I had a point to prove. Katherine and Rose were both vampires, the things they could do with him were limitless. I wanted Damon to know that I could satisfy him even better than they could. I grabbed his massive length in my hands and began stroking him slowly.

"Bella baby your hands feel so good on me!" I continued to stroke him slowly for a while before I brought my tongue out and slowly licked away the moisture that was leaking from his tip. This wasn't the first time I'd done this yet somehow each time he always seemed to taste better than the last. It wasn't long before I took Damon's full length in my mouth and sucked him slowly.

"God…Bella …you are so…uhh." I sped up my movements, gentle grazing my teeth against him and releasing him with a 'pop' before taking him back into my mouth again. I continued this for several more minutes until Damon pulled me up so that I was now hovering over him. I knew he was about to try and take control. I was not having that, at least not yet. Before he had time to register what was happening I grabbed his erection in my hand, raising myself above him before I gently slid him into me.

"Shit Bella…what are you trying to do to me?"

"Nothing…except fuck you until you can't remember anyone's name but mine." I was surprised at how seductive my voice sounded. I knew that this was the woman in me claiming her territory.

"Bella it drives me crazy when you talk to me like that…please don't stop." _Oh yeah begging was definitely good._ I was riding him slowly making sure he could feel all of me.

"You mean you want me to keep telling you how much I love feeling you inside me?" I purred.

"Yes, tell me how I make you feel Bella."

"You mean you can't tell? Why Damon? Am I not wet enough for you?"

"Oh you are plenty wet, but I'm sure you can get wetter!" With that he flipped us over and began pounding in and out of me with nothing but pure passion. I knew he was taking control now and it was useless to fight him.

"Is my Bella getting jealous because Rose is coming?"

"Ohh…maybe…Oh Damon!"

"Really now? How do you think I felt when the Cullens showed up here?" He was pounding into me with more force than he ever had before and my body couldn't get enough. "I thought he was coming to take you away from me."

"No…oh God…never…he could never…" I was trying but the words were not coming out right.

"I know he could never take you away… because you are mines now Bella."

"Oh…yes!"

"Say it!"

"Yours!" I slid arms under his and latched onto his shoulders. He grabbed onto the headboard and started slamming into me even harder. I could feel my release getting closer

"Say it louder!"

"Yours Damon…oh God…all yours!" We both reached out climaxes together and I just lay there enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

**DPOV**

Bella and I had never had sex like that before. I mean our sex was always amazing but this was something else. We were both staking our physical claims on each other. I didn't mean to be so rough with her but when I started to think about Edward coming back to get my Bella, I felt an overwhelming need to make sure she knew she was mine.

"How are you feeling?" I asked finally rolling off her.

"Mmm…wonderful." She laid her head on my chest.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Yes…but I liked it." We both chuckled. Only my Bella could enjoy being pounded and claimed by a possessive vampire. Bella and I lay in each other's arm until we finally fell asleep.

The next few days passed in a blur Bella's friends continued to work with Tyler teaching him how to control his abilities. Tyler was thrilled because this meant that the next full moon he wouldn't have chain himself down. The end of the week came all too quickly and Bella was extremely sad to see them go.

Bonnie said we were getting closer to Rose's arrival. Bella was completely at ease. She knew that I was hers and no one else's and I felt the same about her.

We were sitting in Bella's bedroom after driving Jacob and the guys to the airport when we heard a knock at the window. Tyler was standing there with Bonnie on his back. I got up and opened the window.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt." Bonnie said as they climbed inside.

"That's ok Bonnie, Tyler what's up?" They came sat on the end of Bella's bed. They were wrapped in each other's arms much like Bella and I were.

"Well guys I've been getting clearer visions of Rose's return. She really isn't looking to start any trouble. She just needs a place stay. Anna called her yesterday and told her about the two of you. She arranged for Rose to stay with her when she gets here."

"Well that's really great news Bonnie but couldn't that have waited til morning?" I said.

"No Damon I'm not here because of Rose. I'm here because I've been having visions of someone having visions. Bella I think your pixie friend has been watching us." This didn't surprise me one bit.

"Bella have you talked to them since they left?" Tyler asked.

"No I was planning to call them tomorrow even though it hasn't been two weeks."

"Bonnie thinks you should call them now." Tyler said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I think they have some kind of plan going to try and get you and their brother back together." Bonnie said. I wanted so badly to break something right now.

"What would make you think that?" Bella seemed a bit skeptical.

"I had a vision that was unclear. I believe they were talking about how to get you to let Edward visit you here."

"Well thanks for coming to tell me Bonnie."

"No problem Bella. Don't worry I'm working on a spell that will hide you from her visions unless you are in danger."

"Bonnie that's great! Come see me as soon as you get it worked out." I smiled.

"You got it." Tyler and Bonnie climbed back out of the window and I tightened my grip on Bella.

"Are you going to call them?" I asked once they were gone.

"No I'm not. I've actually been thinking a lot about this and I don't know if I want to keep in touch with them." _Oh thank you!_

"Bella you don't have to do that for me." _But I'm glad you are. _

"I know Damon. But I mean they left me alone. Even though I forgive them; I don't know if I owe them anything else."

"Bella I know you miss them. You've been saying Esme's name in your sleep?"

"Really? What have I been saying?"

"Last night you said "you'll always be my mother Esme" babe it's ok if you want a relationship with them."

"Damon I'm just worried that if I get close to them again, it'll somehow come between us."

"Nothing will ever come between us Bella."

"Are you sure about that? Can you honestly tell me that if I reconnect with the Cullens, it won't come between us?"

"Yes I can. I don't care how close you get to them; nothing is taking you away from me. Are you worried that if you get close to them again, you won't want me anymore?" _This was my only fear._

"No Damon of course not. I love you so much and I'll always want you."

"I love you too Bella." I grabbed her, kissed her and proceeded to make love to her all night long. I've waited too long for a woman like Bella and there is no way in hell I am letting anything or anyone come between us. If Edward Cullen knows what's good for him he will stay far away.

**Edward's POV**

All I can do is miss her. Ever since I walked away from her that day in the woods, all I can do is think about what I could have done differently. Now she was moving on. Damon Salvatore was exactly the kind of thing I was trying to protect Bella from. I could see that much from Alice's visions. He was taking advantage of my Bella's broken heart.

I know if I can just get Bella to talk me, we can fix this. We are meant to be together and I can't lose her.

Alice's last vision of the two them nearly broke me down. Bella telling Damon that she was his and only his. I know that if I had a beating heart it would have broken into a billion pieces.

I can't take much more of seeing the two of them together. I'm trying to stick to Alice's plan and win Bella back slowly. But if I have to see Damon's lips or hands on her one more time I'm going to pull all of my hair out. It is taking everything I have not to run to Mystic Falls and beg Bella to take me back.

**Sorry guys I had to do it. Edward has been a bit too quiet. As always please review…I'm starting to feel a little writer's block so help me out. Where should we go from here?**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks everyone for your help…writer's block over…therefore I present the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the Vampire Diaries do not belong to me. **

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

My mind kept replaying the information I'd received last night. I have to know if what Bonnie was saying is true. I would love to believe that the Cullens would honor and respect my wishes. There is only one way to know for sure. I came up with a little plan. Bonnie thought it was a brilliant idea and Tyler said I'd been spending way too much time with Damon. I reached for my cell and dialed the number.

"Bonnie are all systems going?" It was just the two of us in my room. My dad was gone to work and we told Damon and Tyler we needed privacy to get this done.

"Yeah Bella I'm blocking you right now. Make this phone call quick because this is taking a lot out of me." The phone was still ringing but after the third ring someone finally picked up.

_"Hello." Alice…perfect._

_"Hey Ali, it's me."_

_"Bella! Oh my God I can't believe I didn't see that you were getting ready to call." I winked at Bonnie and she smiled._

_"You didn't see that? Wow I wonder what happened."_

_"That doesn't matter. I'm just so glad you called. How are you doing?"_

_"Oh I'm doing ok." I put on the saddest voice I could muster and Bonnie suppressed a giggle._

_"Well you don't sound ok. Bella what's wrong?"_

_"Oh nothing Alice. I don't want to bother you with it." As if she'd really let it go. _

_"Bella I'm your sister. You can tell me anything._" _She coaxed. _

_"Ok well Damon and I had a little fight."_

_"Oh no what happened?" The false sadness in her voice was obvious. _

_"I told him I was gonna call you guys today and he just went off. He started saying that I didn't really love him and that you guys were gonna take me away from him." I should be an actress. _

_"Bella I'm so sorry." I'm sure you're really not. _

"_It's ok. I was just so scared."_

_"You were afraid of Damon?" She sounded concerned. _

_"Yes I've never seen him like that before. I mean he was so rough with me." Bonnie was trying her hardest not to full on laugh because I had told her all about the 'rough' night Damon and I had, so she knew exactly what I meant._

_"Bella did he hurt you?"_

_"Yeah a little."_

_"Do you need us to come back?"_

_"No he didn't mean to do it I know that. But sometimes I really miss…" I paused for dramatic effect knowing that Alice would take the bait._

_"Sometimes you miss what Bella?" I could tell she was on the edge of her seat right now._

_"Sometimes I really miss how sweet and gentle Edward was. But I guess that doesn't matter because it's not like he would want me back or anything."_

_"Bella I think that maybe you and Edward should talk." Well damn that was fast. _

_"Oh Alice I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to me."_

_"Don't be ridiculous of course he does! Hang on I'll get him." Bonnie and I were smiling widely now._

_"Hello." There it was; that musical voice._

_"Hi Edward." I said softly. _

_"Bella, how are you love?" I rolled my eyes. I can't believe he's breaking out the 'love' card this early in our conversation._

_"I'm doing pretty well. How are you?"_

_"I'm ok. Alice told me what happen with you and Damon."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Bella are you sure you don't want us to come down?"_

_"You would come too Edward?" I am really good at this. _

_"Of course love."_

_"Am I Edward? I mean am I still your love?" Bonnie rolled her eyes at that one and I had to hold my giggle. _

_"You will always be my love Bella."_

_"That's good to know. Listen I think I should be going now. If I decide I want you guys to come I'll let you know ok?"_

_"Ok."_

_"Do you promise that you'll come too?"_

_"I promise Bella."_

_"Ok bye."_

_"Goodbye love." I hung up the phone and Bonnie exploded with laughter._

"I told you didn't I Bella?"

"Yeah you were right Bonnie. I mean Alice didn't hesitate one second to put Edward on the phone."

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I'm going to keep doing this for a while. Every time I talk to them I'm going to make them think that things are getting worse between Damon and me." There was a plan quickly forming in my head.

"Then we can get them to come out here and then you can crush em." I laughed.

"Exactly Bonnie! I mean I've never been one for revenge but I trusted them again, and they tried to play me. How do you think Damon is gonna feel about this?" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Bella, Damon lives for this kind of stuff. I think we might actually be able to get him to play along." I knew Bonnie was right. It would be nothing to get Damon to play the jealous boyfriend for a while. If the Cullens thought they could play games with me they were wrong. Well maybe not, we can play, but here in Mystic Falls we play dirty.

**Jasper's POV**

I could not believe Alice, Emmett, and Edward actually plotting to try and get Bella back. I'll admit that I want Bella to be a part of our family as much as anyone else. But not like this. Not when she is happy with someone else.

Edward had his chance with Bella and he left her. Even though what happened at her birthday party was partly my fault. I never actually hurt Bella and her blood wouldn't have been too much for me if it was only my thirst I was dealing with. I owe Bella better than this. I can't let them trick her back into this family.

"Hey whatever you are thinking I want in." Rosalie said from my doorway.

"What are you talking about?" If I did have something planned, I'd never tell Rosalie. She's always hated Bella.

"I know you don't agree with what they're doing to Bella and neither do I." I narrowed my eyes.

"That's only because you never wanted Bella in this family anyway."

"That's not true! I love Bella too. I just didn't want her to miss out on her human life." _What did she just say?_

"You love Bella?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes and if you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll rip you apart." I put up my hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok. So what should we do?" Rosalie pulled out Emmett's phone and searched for Bella's number.

_"Hello?" Bella answered on the second ring. _

_"Hi Bella. Its Rosalie and Jasper."_

_"Yeah… umm…what's up?" She sounded curios. I know we were the last Cullens she'd ever expect to hear from. _

_"We know you talked to Alice and Edward today."_

_"And?"_

_"Well Jasper may not know, but I know how a woman sounds when she faking it. You're on to their plan aren't you Bella?" Bella was silent for a moment._

_"Maybe."_

_"Good we want to help." Rosalie said._

_"Why would you guys help me?"_

_"Because we believe that whether or not you want him back should be your choice and not because you were tricked." I told her. _

_"Yeah Bella. I mean we told Edward not to leave you and he didn't listen. He can't try and worm his way back into your life now that you are happy."_

_"Ok so what did you guys have in mind?"_

Rosalie smiled and I knew she had something big up her sleeve. By the time we were done with Edward, Alice, and Emmett they won't know what them. Even though Alice is my wife, she's supposed to be Bella's best friend. Bella's happiness should be all that matters to her. So it begins 'Operation Make Edward, Alice, and Emmett Eat Shit' phase one. _Oh yeah this is gonna be fun._

**Thank you so much to MSWOLFIE26 for your suggestions and I really hope you are pleased with this chapter. You are the best. Don't worry it will only get better from here. Review.**


	16. Chapter 15

**As always thanks to everyone who has added and reviewed the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries **

**Chapter 15**

**DPOV**

My Bella was amazing, as soon as she figured out what some of the Cullens were up too she immediately came up with a plan. All though she had yet to tell me what that plan is. All I know is that involves making them think that we are having problems.

"So Tyler man what's the plan?"

"I don't really know the only Bon told me was that Bella asked her to come over and block her from Alice's visions. She said something about making Alice think you too had a fight over them."

"Well its killing me not knowing what's going on, so let's head back to our girls."

Tyler nodded and we headed back to Bella's. When we got there we saw that she and Bonnie were hand in hand. Bonnie looked like she was really concentrating which meant she was in the middle of a spell. So we waited until they were done.

"Ok you guys want to tell us what that's about?"

"Yep, Bonnie just finished the spell that will block me from Alice's visions and one that will keep Edward from hearing Jasper and Rosalie's thoughts."

"Wait why would you do that for Jasper and Rosalie?"

"Because they are on Team Bella"

"Besides it doesn't block their minds all the time, it only does it when one of them is thinking about Bella."

"Bonnie baby slow down I think you are doing too much magic."

"No Tyler I'm fine…I know when I'm reaching my limits my noise hasn't bleed once."

"Promise me that when it does you stop for a while"

"I promise"

"Ok ok now that we have that out of the way. Would you mind filling Tyler and I in on what's going on here?"

"Oh yeah well just like Bonnie said, when I called and told Alice that were fighting she jumped at the opportunity to get me on the phone with Edward."

"Why would her thinking we're fighting lead to a phone conversation with Edward?"

Bella proceeded to give me a play by play of her conversations with both Alice and Edward. I must say I was impressed my girl is diabolical.

"So anyway after all that was over Bonnie and I were trying to figure out where to go from here, when we got a phone call from Jazz and Rose. They said that they didn't agree with what Alice, Edward and Emmett were trying to do and they wanted to help us out."

"Yeah Rosalie came up with the plan and let me tell you I can't wait to meet that girl."

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm going to keep telling them that things are getting worse between us every time I talk to them. In order for this to be a success I will need your help Damon."

"What do you need me to do?"

"You and I are going to fake our fights and when we do Bonnie is going to lift the spell so Alice can see. After we fight I'm also gonna let them see me telling Elena that I've been thinking about going back to Edward."

"That way they will think their plan is working. But as soon as you two fight and Bella talks to Elena I'll put the spell back in place."

"Bonnie are you sure that won't be too much for you?"

"Tyler I'll be fine, now that the spell is in place, it doesn't take that much energy to lift and put it back. Besides the more often I do it, the easier it will become."

"Anyway we will go on like this for a few weeks until we let Alice have the big vision."

"What's the big vision?"

"The one where I tell you I'm leaving you, you tell me that you will never let me go and you pretend to change me against my will."

Wow they have a really good plan, I don't think even I could have come up with that. I suddenly had great respect for this Rosalie. But there was just one problem.

"Babe how the hell are we supposed to fake me turning you?"

"That part we haven't figured out yet but we will."

"Well what makes you guys think that's gonna work?"

"Tyler my becoming a vampire has always been Edward's biggest fear, if he thinks it's happening especially against my will; there won't be enough vampires in the world to stop Edward from coming here."

"So what happens when he gets here?"

"That, you guys will just have to wait and see. First we've got to get him here."

"Oh Bella I just had a great idea, Rose is coming back, do you think we could get her to help us play too?"

"Oh God why didn't I think of that? Alice would love to run and tell me Damon is cheating on me. Damon do you think Rose would mind helping out?"

"Naw Rose loves this kinda stuff, I'm sure she would love to help."

"Good because if we can get Rose on our team, the plan will work out even better than we thought."

God I love this woman, so devious, that is such a turn on. I can't wait to get Bonnie and Tyler out of here.

"Alright Salvatore time for phase one"

**Alice's POV**

"See Edward, Bella already misses you I told you it wouldn't be long."

"Yeah you should have heard asking me if I would come too."

I was about to respond to him when I was pulled into a vision

_**Alice's Vision**_

_**Bella, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, and Tyler were all in a room and it appeared that Bella and Damon were fighting.**_

"_**Damon man she was just trying to be honest with you, calm down." **_

"_**Don't tell me to calm down Stefan! I told her I didn't even want her talking to Alice and Emmett and then she talks to EDWARD!"**_

"_**Damon it's not what you think, he just wanted to say hello" Bella was crying into Elena's shoulder **_

"_**I don't care Bella; I don't want you talking to them anymore!"**_

"_**You can't tell me what to do Damon!"**_

_**Suddenly in vampire speed Damon grabbed Bella from Elena's embrace and had her pinned to a wall.**_

"_**You bet I can Bella you are MINE!"**_

"_**Damon stop it man before you hurt her." Stefan grabbed him and pulled him away from Bella as he and Tyler pushed Damon out of the door. Bella sobbed and heavily and sank to the floor where Bonnie and Elena came to her side immediately.**_

_**End of Vision**_

"Alice what the hell was that? Did you see what he did to her?"

"Of course I saw Edward."

"We have to do something he could have hurt her."

"I know Edward but she has asked us to stay out of it and we will until she calls. If we go there now she could get upset."

"Ok but I won't allow this to continue for too long."

"Don't worry Edward it won't be long before you have Bella back in your arms."

**BPOV**

"Bonnie you are absolutely amazing!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bonnie was bowing and Elena and I were giving her a round of applause.

Just then the guys came back through the door and Damon was at my side in seconds.

"I'm so sorry babe did I hurt you?"

He was kissing my lips, down my jaw, and long my neck. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No baby you didn't hurt me, I promise."

"Ok good…Stefan, Elena we would like to thank you for assisting in our show tonight."

"Of course brother, I really think it's a good idea"

"Yeah it will teach those Cullens that Bella is no longer their concern."

"Yeah well I really didn't like pretending to fight with Bella, especially like that. So if you will excuse me, I need to remind her how much I love her."

Damon scoped me in his arms and had me in his room in seconds.

"Babe, are you sure you're alright?"

"Damon I'm fine, now I thought you were supposed to be reminding me how much you love me? Get your sexy, overprotective ass over here and make love to me Salvatore!"

"God I love it when you talk like that!"

Damon jumped on top of me and brought his lips to mines.

"So how do you want it tonight baby?"

"Ooh tonight I think I want sexy possessive Damon."

"Ah so you want me to spend the rest of the day showing you that your sexy little body belongs to me and no one else?"

"Oh yes, show me baby!"

Damon and I proceeded to have sex four times before we were both too spent to continue. If this is how it's gonna be every time we fake fight. I can't wait for the next time.

**What do we think? Review and let me know.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry I didn't post yesterday but I have gone back to work **** So my updates may slow down a bit but I promise they will not stop. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

It's been three weeks since Damon and I started pretend fighting for the Cullens. Surprisingly pretending to fight all the time has actually made us closer, because it usually led to us having sex. Bonnie is enjoying it because she is becoming stronger in her gift, having to remove the spell all the time. Elena loves it because she gets to be around more, leading to more time with Charlie. I mean we need someone to distract Charlie while we fight all the time. She and Charlie have gotten very close over the last few weeks.

Rose came back two weeks ago and was more than happy to join Team Bella. We are actually starting to become really good friends, now that I've gotten her to stop all the sexual innuendo about her and Damon.

The entire gang loves how the plan is going so far. Rosalie and Jasper keep us updated after every vision. It would seem that Emmett is starting to waver a bit in his thinking. Maybe he will be joining Team Bella soon.

Jasper and Rosalie say that Edward is getting more and more on edge with every fight he sees. Apparently after Alice's last vision they had to physically hold him down to keep him from coming here.

_**Flashback to five days ago**_

_**Anna came up with this plan and I had to admit it was pretty good. I know these conversations were supposed to be with either Alice or Emmett by as of late, I've only been talking to them for about five minutes before I end up on the phone with Edward every time. Bonnie dropped the spell and then it was show time.**_

_**Alice's POV **_

Bella's fights with Damon were getting worse and worse and I was starting to get concerned because I only seemed to be seeing them when they were happening, but not before. This has happened to me a few times before but what if Damon really hurt her? We would be too late.

"Edward why do you think I'm only getting the visions as they happen."

"You know how your visions work; maybe you don't get them until Damon makes up his mind to fight with Bella."

"Yeah you are right, I don't understand why he keeps making split second decisions like that, and it's not good."

"No it isn't but Bella can handle herself, I hope."

"I hope so Edward because if things get any worse between them, I think Damon might really…"

My words were cut off by e being pulled into a vision

_**Alice's vision**_

_**Damon and Bella were in her bedroom fighting as usual. I couldn't believe Damon was as jealous as he was. This was only because he knew that Bella really loved my brother. **_

"_**Damon I really wish you would stop this"**_

"_**I really wish you would stop using your phone calls with Alice as an excuse to talk to Edward. Are you planning to leave me for him?"**_

"_**Damon stop it, this is getting crazy and you know that I love you. **_

"_**I love you too Bella, I'm sorry baby, come here"**_

_**Damon pulled Bella into his arms and kissed her passionately. After a while they finally broke the kiss.**_

"_**Mmm I'm a little hungry baby, why don't you lay down."**_

"_**Yeah about that Damon why don't you go home and have a blood bag?"**_

"_**What but you told me you didn't want me drinking anyone's blood but yours until you are changed?"**_

"_**I know what I said Damon but Edward and I talked about it and he just doesn't think it's a good idea for you to keep feeding on me."**_

"_**You talked to Edward about that?"**_

"_**Of course Edward is my friend and he's just worried about me."**_

"_**If he is so worried about you why did he leave you alone in the woods?"**_

"_**Ok that was a really low blow Damon you need to go home, get some blood and come back when you're not thirsty anymore."**_

"_**I'm not going anywhere, you promised me I could feed from you and that's what I intend to do"**_

_**Damon launched at Bella threw his hand over her mouth and bit into the side of her neck.**_

_**End of Vision**_

I came out of the vision only to find Emmett and Jasper both holding down a very pissed looking Edward.

"Ali darling you mind telling us what it was you saw before we have to rip Edward apart."

"Sorry Jazzy, well I saw Damon and Bella, they were fighting."

"Again?"

"Yeah Emmett again, Bella told him she didn't think it was a good idea for him to feed on her anymore and he attacked her."

"He did what?" I looked over to see Carlisle and Esme burst into the door

"Wait Damon attacked Bella?"

"Isn't that what I just said Emmett?"

"Look maybe we should just leave Bella alone. I mean they didn't start fighting until after we showed up Alice"

"Are you crazy Emmett? He attacked her! There is no way I'm letting this go! GET OFF ME!"

"Now now settle down Edward, we can't let you up because you are faster than us. If we let you up you'll be out that door in half a second."

"Jasper is right son we need to think about this. Bella will not like us interfering without her consent."

"But Carlisle…"

"No Edward your father is right; we can't go running out there without Bella calling for us. It could push her away from us and closer to Damon. Now do you want that?"

"Of course not mom"

"I don't get what the big deal is, I mean it's not like he killed her, he was just hungry."

"Rosalie, how can even say that, he attacked her!"

"Edward he is her boyfriend and she gave him permission to feed from her. And now because you say so she tells him that it's not ok anymore."

"I can't believe you are siding with him, you know what it's like to be attacked!"

"That is nowhere near the same thing Edward and its all your fault anyway!"

"Excuse me?"

"You knew that telling Bella, Damon shouldn't feed from her anymore would start a fight between them. But that's what you want because the more they fight, the more Bella calls Alice and the more she calls Alice the more she gets to talk to you!"__

"That's right, because I want Bella to know who he really is and realize that she needs to be with, ME!"

Edward was struggling beneath Emmett and Jasper and I knew any minute he was going to get loose. We had to calm him down.

"Ok we will back off Bella for a while Edward at least until she tells us she wants us there. I mean Esme is right, do you want to lose her again?"

"No"

"Good then we wait, it won't be long until Damon messes up again and Bella will be begging us to rescue her."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, stomped out of the room and Emmett and Jasper released Edward. I wasn't happy about this, but if we want Bella back permanently then we have to stick to the plan.

**BPOV**

It was movie night again and we were all sitting around watching season one of "True Blood" of course all of the vampires in the room found it hilarious. Damon got a little jealous when I said Eric was my kind of vampire. Rose had a thing for Bill and said she could make him forget all about Sookie. Stefan found the show quite interesting but that quickly faded when Elena revealed that Sookie was a fairy. Stefan just rolled his eyes. Not that I blamed him I mean come on a fucking fairy?

"So Bella, Damon, how are things going with the Cullens?"

"Well Matt from what Rosalie and Jasper say it's going exactly how we want it to."

"So guys exactly when are you two going to let me play?" Rose asked looking at me and Damon

"Well actually Rose we haven't figured out yet exactly what it is we want you to do."

"Yeah because I'm not sure if I want you that close to my Damon. I mean I'm just starting to like you Rose, I would really hate to have to stake ya."Everyone laughed

"Well why don't we just let them see Damon and I flirting a little bit. I mean I'm sure they would run with whatever they can get."

"Maybe Rose has a point I mean since they saw Damon fake attack you, they have to be on high Damon alert." Stefan said

"Okay I have an idea and this one is gonna rock your socks!" We all turned to see Caroline with a very sneaky grin on her face.

Whatever she is planning is gonna be good.

**Okay everyone I hope that's enough to tide you over until I can update again. Review I love to hear from you.**


	18. Chapter 17

**OMG I have reached 100 reviews for this story! YAY! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it. Please keep reviewing I love to read them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. But I do own 100 awesome reviews! YAY ME!**

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

"Well Caroline out with it"

"Ok so here it is and Bella I need you to just hear me out."

"Ok I'll try"

I braced myself because knowing Caroline this was going to be something that would piss me off.

"Damon needs to sleep with Rose"

Wow that was so much worse than I expected. Whatever kind of crack Caroline is smoking she really needs to stop.

"What? Hell no Caroline have you lost your mind?"

Damon tightened his grip on me. I was assuming this was because he knew I was about to get up and drive a stake through Caroline's heart. I mean she couldn't honestly think I was going to let Damon sleep with Rose.

"I don't actually sleep with her I just mean they need to simulate it enough for it to be believable in Alice's vision."

"And then Alice or Edward will tell Bella. She can pretend to break p with me…

"And then you can pretend to turn her."

Ok ok so the girl is good. She better be glad I like this plan. It just stopped from me slipping her ring off while she slept and then opening the curtains.

"Caroline that is awesome!"

"I know thanks"

"Why does it have to be pretend? Why can't he turn me for real?"

Damon turned me to face him

"Baby, are you sure that you're ready for that? I thought you wanted to wait until after you graduated?"

I knew what I wanted and that is to be with Damon forever. This relationship was so different from my last. Damon didn't treat me like some fragile human he had to protect all the time. Was he protective of me? Hell yes! Did he stop me from making my own decisions? Hell no!

"Why do I have to wait I mean it's not like anyone will notice but us?"

"She's right Damon I mean I already have their rings ready."

"Well what about you Elena? Are you ready now too?"

"Yeah Stefan I am. I don't know why I ever fought it. I know you will help me control myself."

"Of course I will baby." Stefan kissed her softly on the lips

"Ok hold it as happy as I am that Elena and Bella are about to join is in vamp land. I think we need to let Elijah know what's going on."

"Anna has a point we can't do this without telling him."

"He already knows Stefan. Bella and I called him as soon as we decided that we wanted to be turned."

"What did he say?" Stefan looked extremely concerned

"He was pleased to meet Bella and he said he was happy he would have more vampires to help him fight when it's time to take down Klaus."

"Bella you talked to Elijah and didn't tell me?" Oh boy he was mad

"I'm sorry Damon but he didn't really say much to me."

"Its fine babe just don't keep things from me ok?"

"Ok I promise to make it up to you later."

I brought his lips to mine and kiss him softly at first. Then I felt him lick my bottom lip asking for entrance so I gladly opened. Our tongues fought for dominance for a while before I surrendered and let myself melt into him. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted from the couch and never breaking the kiss Damon carried me upstairs.

Once I felt us hit his bed I started to laugh around his lips.

"What's so funny?"

"Damon you can't just take me away from movie night like that! We were watching True Blood you know how much I love Eric."

"Bella I swear you say one more word about that blonde fake ass vampire I swear I'm gonna…"

"What? What are you going to do?"

"This…" He brought his lips back to mine and kissed me passionately.

"Damon this feels really good but I don't really want to…"

"Babe that's fine I just want to kiss you for a while. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes that would be perfect."

**Okay I'm sorry I know this is a really short chapter but I wanted to give you guys something today. I hope you liked it. Again sorry it's so short. **


	19. Chapter 18

**It has been way too long since I've updated this story so I'm going to make it up to you guys. I was watching the Vampire Diaries last night and it reminded me that I needed to update. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV **

Its been one week since Caroline came up with her plan. Since then we haven't been sending Alice any false visions. Damon and I have decided to take some time and focus on us. I mean while it is fun to pretend to fight all the time; it is also very draining.

Today Charlie is off spending some bonding time with Elena and Damon and I have the entire house to ourselves. He is lying in bed with me while I catch up on the latest episode of Pretty Little Liars. Damon will never admit but he loves the show too, he simply uses me as the excuse to it. While we were completely engrossed in the television my phone started to ring.

"_Hello"_

"_Hey baby sis"_

"_Jasper! Hey what's up"_

"_Oh nothing much Rose and I just missed you and we wanted to say hi"_

"_Where is Rose?"_

"_I'm right here Bella…hey I've missed you"_

"_Hey Rose oh I miss you guys too." _

"_Well that's great to hear Bella, because Rose and I have a hunting trip planned this weekend and we were hoping that you wouldn't mind of we came to see you."_

"_What! Of course I wouldn't mind! I would love to see you guys." _

"_Ok great well we will be there in two days…hold on Rose wants to talk to you."_

"_Hey my Bella"_

"_Hey my beautiful Rose"_

"_Listen the little pixie and the mind reader have been freaking out because Alice hasn't had any visions of you. They think that Damon killed you." Rose was laughing and I had to admit it was pretty funny._

"_Ok Rose I'll have Bonnie drop the spell just long enough for Alice to see Damon and I hanging out today but we are not about to pretend to fight right now." _

"_Well that cool; I understand it has to be wearing on both of you."_

"_Yeah it is"_

"_Well I'm going to let you get back to whatever you were doing. Tell everyone out there we said hello and we'll see them soon."_

"_Ok Rose see you soon"_

"_Ok love you Bella"_

"_Love you to Rosie"_

"_Love you baby sis"_

"_Love you Jasper" _

"_Bye" We all said together and I hung up the phone._

I pulled my self closer to Damon.

" What was that about babe?" Damon asked

"Oh Rosalie and Jasper are going to come visit us this weekend…isn't that great?"

"Yeah it is; I've been dying to meet them."

"Oh you are going to love them"

"I'm pretty sure I will; I mean the last Jasper I knew was a great guy too."

"You knew someone else named Jasper"

"Yeah we fought in the war together; his name was Major Jasper Whitlock."

"Oh shit Damon, that's Jasper! Oh my God you already know him!"

"So that's what happen to Major Whitlock everyone always wondered."

"Hold on I've got to call them back…this is so great!"

I pulled out my phone and found Rosalie's number. She answered after two rings.

"_Hey girlie; miss me already?" She laughed _

"_Oh yeah Rose you know I can't live without you. Where is Jazzy?"_

"_He's right here hold on a sec…get the phone it's baby B" She told Jazz; I really hate that nick name. _

"_Hey Bella what's up?"_

"_Jasper, Damon knows you from the war!"_

" _I thought his name sounded familiar is that Captain Damon Salvatore?"_

"_Yep the one and only…hold on I'll give him the phone"_

I held the phone out and Damon took it happily.

"_Hey man looks we suffered the same fate huh?" There was a pause while Jasper answered_

"_Yeah man we have got to hang out when you guys get here…talk about old times." There was another pause and then Damon spoke again. _

"_Alright major it's a plan. I'll see you when you get here. Would like to speak to Bella again?" Another pause "Alright I'll let her know see you later."_

Damon hung up the phone and gave it back to me. We lay back on the bed and snuggled in each other's arms.

"Damon baby; isn't it a small vampire world? I mean who would have known that you and Jasper would know each other. I can't believe I didn't piece that together sooner."

"Well I'm the vampire and I didn't think about it either."

"Oh baby I'm so glad that they are coming! You know when Edward and I were together; I didn't have any type of relationship with Rosalie or Jasper, but now they are my greatest allies."

"Yeah life can be funny like that babe, now come on we are missing Aria and Ezra."

"I knew you loved this show." I told him as I snuggled even closer

"You ever tell anyone I'll kill you woman." He said and we both laughed.

After we were finished; we decided to take a nap. I called Bonnie and asked her to drop the spell long enough for Alice to see us and then put it back up. She called about ten minutes later and told me it was done. Damon and laid down and took a very peaceful nap.

I'm so glad that Rosalie and Jasper are coming and I can't wait for everyone to meet them…

**Charlie's POV**

Taking this job has turned out to be the smartest decision I've ever made. My Bella is finally really happy and she is really able to be herself here. I had my concerns about Damon early on, but he really is a great guy. He and his brother Stefan have quickly become very good friends of mine. I'm really happy that my daughter has a guy like Damon; I think he would really take care of her.

The best part of the move here is meeting my amazing niece Elena. She is so different from my sister Isobel. Elena is completely selfless, a word that I don't Isobel ever learned. She is always thinking of others and she doesn't seem to mind spending time with me. Today she asked if she could come into the office with me and just "hang" of course I said sure. I love spending time with Elena.

" So uncle Charlie; how are you really handling everything you've learned here?"

"Well I mean it was hard for me to find out that vampires really did exists and that my best friend's son turns into a giant dog when he gets angry, but I think I'm handling it pretty well."

"Yeah I think you are. Bella said she knew you would."

"I guess it helps that I have the two of you and those Salvatore boys of yours."

"Yeah Stefan and Damon are great. I'm really glad Damon met Bella; he was having a really hard time before her."

"Yeah well Bella's life wasn't exactly a picnic before she met Damon. I think they are really great together."

"Yeah Damon is a good guy; he's been hurt too, so he would never hurt Bella like Edward did."

"That's good because I don't think I could take it if that happened to her again."

"It won't not with Damon. He really loves her a lot." Elena said

"I can tell he does and I think she really loves him too." I answered

Truth be told I did know that Damon loved her. I mean he spent pretty much every night at my house. But it wasn't just that; it was also the way he treated her. I knew he wanted to protect her but he didn't try to stop her from living.

When Bella was with Edward she also seemed to be getting his approval for things. It was another thing about their relationship that I didn't like. Bella was very independent she'd always been, but with Edward she just lost herself.

Elena and I continued to talk for the rest of the day. She wanted to hear stories about how Isobel had been growing up. When I told her she said that maybe Isobel giving her to the Gilbert's was the best thing she could have done. I agreed, Isobel was way too selfish to be a good mother. She was like Renee magnified a thousand times.

I'm glad that Elena had grown up feeling loved and safe. I wish that Bella had gotten more of an opportunity to be a child when she was growing up. I had a lot to make up to both if these girls. They really are all I have and I'll do whatever I can to keep them safe and happy; even if that means fighting vampires…

**There we go everyone. Again I am very sorry it took so long to update. I really hope you guys liked that. Review and let me know. **

I


	20. Chapter 19

**Thanks so much to everyone who has added this story to your alerts and your favorites and a special thanks to all those who have reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

Rosalie and Jasper are coming today and I am so excited. All this time I'd been missing out on having a relationship with them; because Edward thought it would be for the best if we didn't. Every single time I thought about how much of our relationship I'd let Edward control; I got angry with myself all over again. That was so not me.

The whole gang was excited about finally meeting Rosalie and Jasper in person. Stefan was extremely excited to meet Japer after he'd heard that Jasper served in the war with Damon. Charlie of course has mixed feelings about their visit; but he was coming around slowly.

Caroline was dying to have Rosalie come stay at her house but no one thought that we be a good idea. We'd decided early on that Rosalie would stay with me while Jasper would stay with Stefan and Damon. This was more for Charlie's benefit than anything else. I'm reminded of the day I told him they'd be visiting.

_**Flashback**_

_**Dad was just getting back from work and dropping Elena off at home. Damon and I had since moved to the kitchen because I was making dinner. **_

"_**Hey Bells, Damon…you guys have a good day?" My dad asked as he entered the kitchen. **_

"_**Hey there chief" Damon said**_

"_**Hey dad…yeah we had a good day. How was your day with Elena?"**_

"_**Oh you know I always enjoy spending time with my favorite niece"**_

"_**Dad she's your only niece" I said and we all laughed. **_

_**The one thing I could count one was that Charlie really was always in a good mood after spending the day with Elena; so I thought this was a good a time as any to bring up Rosalie and Jasper's visit. **_

"_**So dad…umm we're gonna have some company coming soon." I told him**_

"_**Oh yeah… are Jake and the guys coming back already?"**_

"_**No dad umm actually Rosalie and Jasper Hale are coming to visit me for a few days this weekend."**_

_**Charlie was quiet for a long, he seemed to just be staring at me. **_

"_**Rosalie and Jasper Hale? Aren't those two of Dr. Cullen's kids?" He asked narrowing his eyes a little bit. **_

"_**Yeah dad they are"**_

"_**Well when did you start back talking to the Cullens?"**_

"_**Not that long a few weeks ago I got an e-mail from Edward asking if he could have my number. I gave it to him and when he called me; he apologized for how he'd left things between us." Once again kudos to Caroline for coming up with the explanation. Man that girl could come up with a lie in a flash. **_

"_**So he called you and apologize that's great but, why are his sister and brother coming here?" Charlie asked**_

"_**Well over the past few weeks I've been keeping in touch with them and their family is going on one of their hiking trips this weekend; so Rosalie and Jasper decided it would be a good time to come see me. They don't want to go hiking."**_

"_**So why can't they just stay at home then?' Charlie clearly did not like the idea of them being here.**_

" _**Dad they've missed me and to be honest I've missed them too."**_

"_**Well how do you feel about this Damon?" **_

"_**Actually Charlie I'm really excited about it. Jasper and I used to go to summer camp together every summer before his parents died and he was adopted by the Cullens. We were really good friends growing up and I'm excited to see him again." Damon said smiling at dad**_

"_**Oh well I guess that's ok then. Ah where are they staying?" Charlie asked**_

"_**Well we thought that Rosalie could stay here with you guys and Jasper could stay with me and Stef." Damon said **_

"_**Well ok as long as Edward doesn't decide that he needs to visit too."**_

"_**I completely agree with you there Charlie. I don't care if he's apologized or not; I don't want him anywhere near my Bella." Damon said starting to get a little angry while I on the other hand was getting very turned on. I really loved it when he got all possessive like that. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

Once Charlie had gotten used to the idea of them coming for a visit everything was fine. Damon and I were at my house waiting for them to arrive when we heard a car in pulling into my driveway.

"A Mercedes…are you serious? Why didn't they just run here like Alice and Emmett did?" Damon asked

"Ah this is Rosalie Hale we are talking about here. The girl screams fabulous." I told him.

With in a few minutes we say Rosalie and Jasper coming closer to the door so I went outside to greet them.

"Bella!" Rose shouted and I ran to hug her

"Rosalie I'm so happy you guys are here!" I said and quickly realized that this was the first time I'd ever been this close to either Rosalie or Jasper.

"Hey baby B where is my hug?" Jasper asked

"Its right here but of you call me baby B again, you won't get it." I told him only being partly serious.

He laughed and then pulled me into his arms; holding me very tight.

"Hey watch yourself Whitlock that's my woman you're squeezing down there!" Damon's voice called from the door way as he came closer to us.

"Hey there Salvatore! You want me to release your woman…why don't come down here and make me…pussy?" Jasper said laughing a little.

Damon shot down the stairs and he and Jasper began to wrestle with each other; laughing as they did.

"Come on Bella lets leave the soldiers out here to reunite." Rosalie said leading me into the house.

Once we were in side we made our way over to my couch. Rosalie sat down right beside me.

"Bella it is really good to see you" She said smiling

"Rosalie it's great to see you too" I told her honestly

"Bella you know you can call me Rose right?"

"I know but with the other Rose being here it's just easier if I call you Rosalie."

"Oh ok I completely understand. So when do I get to meet the rest of the gang?" She asked

"Oh we are having a special movie night tonight just to welcome you guys to Mystic Falls." I told her

"Oh that's really cool…thanks a lot. Do you think they will like us?"

"Rosalie you are on my side so they already like you. Don't worry you guys will fit right in around here."

We sat in silence for a while before I decided someone had to speak.

"So Rosalie is there anything you'd like to do before tonight?" I asked

"Umm yeah; I think I would like to meet this Katherine chick I've been hearing so much about."

I didn't know if I should, but honestly there was nothing Kat could do while she was stuck in that tomb.

"Ok I'll take you but we can't tell Damon he'd have a cow…and then a chicken…and then a few ducks. Let's go."

We walked back out the door to find the guys leaned against Rose's car talking.

"Hey baby Rose and I are going to go shopping for a little while." I told Damon

"Ok babe; have fun I'll just take Jasper to my house so he can get settled in."

"Well before you guys leave make sure you take my bags up to Bella's room." Rose told the boys waving her hand at them like a true Queen B. Jasper just rolled his eyes while Damon looked like he was fighting the urge to speak.

While we walked to the tomb Rosalie told me all about how she was changed by Carlisle after her fiancé Royce and his had raped and beaten her. I'd asked her about her story because since we were becoming friends I wanted to know more about her; but I wasn't expecting anything like that. It helped me to understand Rosalie a lot better.

I mean she had been hurt and betrayed by the one person who was supposed to love and take care of her. If I'd been through something like that I would be just as guarded as Rosalie. I was so glad when she got to the part about how she'd gotten her revenge on all of them.

I was also excited when she told me how she'd found Emmett and how he turned out to be everything that she needed. The only thing she truly regretted about this life was the fact that she would never be able to give Emmett children. Rosalie would make an amazing mother and it hurt me that she would never get to experience that.

When we finally made it to the tombs, I led her inside. I thanked her for killing that deer on the way so I could fill a water bottle for Katherine. We walked inside and I started calling for Katherine.

"Kat come on out; it Bella I have someone I want you to meet." I called her and she came out of the shadows.

"Hey Bella, how are you sweets? It's been a few days since I've seen you." Kat said

I would never be able to tell Damon this but I found Katherine extremely fascinating and came to see her quite often. Elena knew and while she didn't understand it, she did respect my wishes for Damon not to know.

I felt really bad about keeping it from him, but if I told him that not only was I making weekly visits to talk to and feed Katherine; but also that over the last few weeks we'd become pretty good friends; Damon would lose his shit.

"Katherine Peirce…this is my friend Rosalie Hale. Rosalie Hale…Katherine Pierce." I introduce the two of them and they both waved.

"Ah so you're a Cold One…I've never seen one you up close before. Bella tells me you're a royal bitch. Me too" Katherine says smiling at Rosalie

"Yeah well I don't think it's possible for anyone to out bitch me; but it's still nice to meet you Katherine." Rosalie said

"Here Kat I brought you some blood…it's deer this time; you can thank Rosalie for that." I her as I tossed the blood to her.

"Oh thank you Rose because the only thing Bella is capable of killing is little bunny rabbits." Katherine said while laughing

We all sat around and talked for a while. Katherine shared her story with Rose much like she'd done with me when I first started visited her. Rosalie started sobbing when Katherine got to the part about how Klaus had killed Kat's entire family to get back at her for turning.

After a while I told Rosalie it would probably be a good idea if we actually went shopping before we met back up with the boys. She agreed and we told Katherine goodbye.

We were about three steps away from the tomb when I saw him. Damon was leaning up against a tree looking seriously pissed.

"Bella what the fuck are you doing here?"

Oh shit this is really bad…

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. Before you ask I promise there is a very good reason Bella is becoming close to Katherine. Although you guys won't find out what that reason is until a little later. Stay with me people please. I would like to know how you guys think Damon should react to finding out Bella's been spending time with Kat. Review and tell me what you think. As always I can't wait to hear from you. **


	21. Chapter 20

**I am always inspired to update this story after I watch a new episode of the Vampire Diaries. Let me just say that last night's episode was so sad. Rose died; that really hurt me. I really liked her, so now I'm going to have to write Jules into my story so somebody can kill the bitch. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. **

**Chapter 20**

**DPOV **

"Alright Major you win!" I said after what felt like hours of wrestling in Bella's front yard.

"I know I win Captain, but it's still good to hear you surrender." Jasper said laughing

"Yeah whatever, you know if this was a real fight; I'd kick your ass right?"

"Of course; now what do you say we go and find the girls?"

"I'm with that; I want to help Bella pick out some new lingerie." Just the thought of that was getting me excited.

Alright then let's get going." Jasper said

Once we started walking we each started talking about what we'd gone through since the war and I found that our stories were very similar. Jasper had been changed by a woman named Maria and had spent years believing she loved him; before he finally broke away from her and found his mate Alice.

We had both been betrayed by the women that we believed loved us, but luckily we'd both found women that actually did love us. While we were walking Jasper suddenly veered to the left.

"Hey man where are you going? The mall is this way." I said

He stopped and looked at me confused and then spoke.

"Well the mall may be that way but the girls went this way. I've been following their scents."

I was confused why would Bella be going this way? Was she in some kind of trouble?

"Well where does it lead? Come on I'll follow."

After we'd been walking for a while; I quickly noticed we were headed straight for the tombs. Why the hell would Bella come out here? I know she wasn't bringing Rosalie to meet Katherine.

I told Jasper to wait where he was and quietly entered the tomb. I stood there completely shocked as I heard Bella actually talking to Katherine like they were friends. I could feel my heart breaking. Bella knew exactly how I felt about Katherine; she knew how badly Katherine had crushed me. Why the hell would she befriend her?

I heard Bella tell Rosalie that they should go do some real shopping before they came back to the house. They turned and Bella's eyes locked with mine.

"Bella; what the fuck are you doing here?"

She stood there looking completely shocked.

"Hello Damon; long time no see. Miss me?" Katherine said

"Go straight to hell Katherine" I said not wanting to deal with her at all.

"Ouch! Hey B you gonna let him talk to your bff like that?" Katherine said

"Come Kat stop; he's already mad at me." Bella said

"Kat? What the hell are you doing Bella?"

This could not be happening right now. Bella and Katherine standing here calling each other by their little pet names.

"Damon it's not what you think. Let me explain."

"Oh I think I know what's going on here. You've been working with Katherine this whole time haven't you?"

"Damon what the hell? You know that's not true." Bella said stepping closer to me.

"Well then what's the truth Bella? Because this is not looking good right now."

"Look Rosalie and I are just going to wait outside." Jasper said and he and Rosalie took off out of the tomb.

"The truth Damon is that B and I are friends." Katherine said smirking at me.

"Kat I said knock it off ok! I mean it!" Bella said and Katherine threw up her hands in surrender.

"Bella why? Why would you do this? How could you do this?"

"Damon I needed to know more about Klaus and no one knows as much as Kat does. I started coming to see her on the weekends you would go fishing with Charlie." She told me

"You told me that you were spending time with Elena; so I'm guessing she's in on this too. Bella this is stupid. Do you really think Katherine is your friend?" There is no way Bella could be that naive; not after everything I've told her about Katherine.

"I am her friend Damon. I like Bella a lot."

"Bullshit Katherine!"

"Damon don't talk to her like that!" Bella shouted at me. What the fuck is going on here?

"Bella please tell me that this some kind of joke baby please." I said walking over and taking both of her hands in mine.

"Damon please understand; Kat really isn't all that bad and she really is sorry for what she did to you and Stef."

I could not believe what I was hearing. The woman I love was standing here defending the woman who ruined my life. Bella has been spending time with Katherine and lying to me about me. I didn't know how to even begin to react to this.

I grabbed Bella and ran to my house. We entered the house and saw Stefan and Elena huddled up together on the couch.

"Damon; what's going on?" Stefan asked

" Why don't you ask Elena and Bella what they have been up to?"

"What are you talking about Damon?" Stefan asked

"Little brother do you want to know what Bella does while I'm fishing with Charlie?" He looked confused "She goes and spends the day in the tombs; swapping Girl Scout stories with Katherine."

Stefan looked completely shocked and the shifted his gaze to Bella.

"Bella what are you thinking? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to get close to Katherine? It never ends well for the other person." Stefan said

"And Elena" he said turning towards her "You've been helping her do this. You of all people know how dangerous Katherine can be."

"I was completely safe; Katherine is trapped in the tomb."

"Oh Bella please…do you think we are worried about what Katherine would have done to your body? No way what Katherine does is much worse; she likes to get in your head." I told her

"Damon I am not stupid ok! I know Katherine can be dangerous, but I trust her and you guys aren't going to make me feel any differently."

With that she stormed out of the door and Elena followed behind her.

"Damon how the hell did we not see this?"

"See what? That the love of my life has chosen to bond with the bitch that has plagued my existence?"

"This is serious; Bella actually thinks she can trust Katherine." Stefan said

"She's in her head man…Katherine is in her head; I just know it." I said

"I've had it with her. I'm going to go drive a stake through her heart."

"Damon stop it you are being crazy right now." Stefan said trying to calm me down

"I'm not being crazy; she's trying to come between us. I'm not going to let her! Do you hear me Stef? I will not lose Bella because of Katherine."

"No you won't…now come one let's go have a little chat with Katherine…."

**So what did you guys think of that? Good? Bad? Please review and let me know. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Thank you guys so much for all your kind words, thoughts and prayers. You guys are the absolute best and I luv ya!**

**Ok so this week's episode kinda hurt my feelings a bit; because I was really starting to like the idea of Tyler and Caroline; although it won't be happening in this story…still they were so cute together. Ok so on to the next chapter. Thank you guys for your patience; just a heads up; this chapter is going to be kinda short. Think of it as a teaser…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. **

**Chapter 20**

**DPOV**

I have replayed this scenario over and over in my mind and nothing that I could think of can make me understand why the love of my very long life is friends with the bane of my existence.

Katherine is the master of lies and manipulation and my Bella is so sweet and trusting. I am not letting Katherine get into Bella's head and turn her against me; I will drive a stake straight through her heart before that happens.

"Damon; what the hell do you think is going on?" Stefan asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I have no idea, but we are going to find out."

"I just don't understand how Elena could have allowed Bella to do this. She knows better than anyone what Katherine is capable of." He said

"She won't be capable of shit; once I rip her throat out." I said

Stefan reached out and grabbed my arm; stopping me in my tracks. \

"Hey; we are just going to talk to her Damon" He said and I nodded my head.

"I'm serious here ok; I don't need you getting in there, losing your temper and ending up stuck in that tomb with Katherine. Bella needs you here." He said and those four little words were all I needed to hear. _Bella needs me here._

We walked into the tombs and Katherine was waiting. I mean its not like there was anything else for her to do.

"Well, well; my beautiful Salvatore boys. You two come by to give me a kiss?" Katherine said smirking.

"We came by to find out what the hell is going on with you and Bella?" Stefan asked

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Katherine said faking innocence.

"Katherine we don't have time for your games ok, and Damon here wants nothing more than to kill you; so I suggest you start talking." He said and she looked over at me.

"Look; there is nothing to tell ok. Bella wanted information on Klaus; so she came to me and in the mean time we bonded."

"No way Katherine; what kind of bullshit have you been feeding her. There is no way Bella trusts you on her own; you're manipulating her." I said

"Oh please Damon; Bella is not stupid ok. She didn't trust me at first, but then I told her everything." Everything I've done, I told her about every person I've killed, manipulated, lied to. All of it." She said

"Why would you do that? You've never been honest before; I mean you played us every step of the way." Stefan said

"Because despite what you believe; I like Bella and she promised to help me get out of here."

"That's what it is; Bella told you she would get you out of the tomb; so you are pretending to be her friend." I said

"I AM NOT PRETENDING" Katherine said

"I like Bella; she is my friend. Where is she? She'll tell you; our friendship is real." She said

"She's with Elena" Stefan said

"Why; what happen?"

"She and Damon had a fight about you and she ran off." He answered

"A fight? What did you do to my Bella; I swear Damon Salvatore if you've hurt her, I will…"

That was it; I completely lost it. How dare she call Bella hers; Bella is mines! I lunged for Katherine and pinned her to the ground.

"NO; DAMON DON'T" I could hear Stefan calling from outside, but it was too late.

"Oops; look like you're stuck with me Damon" Katherine said

"Oh fuck" I said

I looked out only to see Stefan staring at me with a horrified expression.

"What the hell have you done Damon?" He said

"I'll be fine; just take care of Bella." I said

"I will and don't worry; I'm gonna get you out." He said

"Go find Bonnie; see if there is anything she can do about this." I said motioning between Katherine and me.

"I'm on it; just hang on until we get back." Stefan said and then sped out of the tomb.

"Well; it looks like it's just you and me; lover. Think Bella would mind my borrowing you since we're stuck together?" Katherine said pulling me closer to her.

This is probably the only time I will ever say this, but maybe I should have listened to Stefan…

**I hope you guys enjoyed that little taste. Remember this was just a teaser. Coming up next I will introduce Jules into the story, but don't worry that bitch will not be around too long in my world. What do you guys think; should I let Rose be the one to kill her? It would only be fair right? **

**Review and tell me what you think. **


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone have you missed me? As you know I always get inspired after a new episode of the Vampire Diaries and last night's episode was awesome. **

**It has been a while since I've updated; so I have decided to reward my faithful readers with two chapters today. I hope you enjoy. **

**Just a heads up this chapter will be mostly dialogue; as there is not a whole lot for them to do in a tomb besides sit and talk. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. **

**Chapter 21**

**DPOV**

"So Damon; this tomb is pretty comfortable huh?" Katherine said while twirling her hair through her fingers.

"Katherine just because I'm stuck in here with you; does not mean that I have to have any type of conversation with you at all."

"Oh come on Damon; don't you want to know how our Bella fits into the curse."

"Damn it Katherine! I have told you once and I will not say it again, she is not your Bella; she is not our Bella…she is mine Katherine. Do you understand? MINE!" I yelled.

I was not in the mood for any of Katherine's crap right now and if she didn't watch it; she was going to have a stake through her heart.

"Alright, alright; now isn't that temper how you ended up stuck here with me anyway? You know Damon; you were never this territorial over me. My poor little feelings are hurt."

"Please Katherine; how could I be territorial over something that was never really mine in the first place."

"Are we about to go through this again, Damon?"

"Come on Katherine; you wanted to share bedtime stories; so tell me the truth. If Stefan was the one that you wanted all along; then why didn't you just leave me alone?"

I mean it wasn't like I really cared anymore, but after I've spent over 150 years searching for her; I think she owes me an explanation.

"Damon; I did want you both. I loved you and Stefan; even though it was a different type of love."

"What the hell does that even mean; Katherine?"

"It means that I love you Damon, but I'm in love with Stefan."

"Well I hate you Katherine and I'm in love with Bella. I'm pretty sure that I speak for Stefan when I say that he hates you as well and he is in love with Elena."

"Don't you think I know that Damon. I've lost both of you and I never wanted to, but I've been taking care of myself for 500 years. My love for you and Stefan would have weakened me and my weakness would have led to my death. I did what I had to do." She said and sat down across from me.

"And what exactly did you have to do?" I asked.

"I'd made sure that you and Stefan would be safe and that you would always have each other."

"No Katherine; we didn't have each other you ruined that. After the change; Stefan and I hated each other, because we both loved you." I told her.

My brother and I had been inseparable before the disaster that is Katherine Pierce came into our lives. My mother had often said that if Stefan and I got any closer; we'd become one person. Those days were long over and now we were trying to get back just a fraction of that closeness.

"You played us against each other, broke our bond and then destroyed my relationship with my brother. You turned Stefan into an animal that couldn't control himself and he killed our father. Do you have any idea how long that ate away at him? He still isn't over it." I told her.

"Yes Damon; I know how that feels. I lost my entire family too remember?" _Is she seriously trying to play the victim right now?_

"Oh please Katherine; you lost your family because you tried to pull one over on Klaus. You didn't kill them with your own hands."

"That's right; I tried to get over on Klaus and he killed everyone that meant anything to me at that time. I knew that if Klaus found me again and found out about the two of you; I wouldn't be able to save you either. I'd lose you the same way that I lost my family. I did the only thing I knew to do; I turned you. I couldn't save my family but I could save you and Stefan."

"Aww Katherine; that is so sweet; I think that I might cry or wait maybe I'll just vomit. That's bullshit and you know it."

There was no way I was going to let Katherine pull me in with her lies.

"Damon that is the truth ok; I am not a heartless bitch like everyone thinks I am."

"You bet your ass you are; you have never given a damn about anyone but yourself."

"That is not true; I came here to help you guys protect Elena." She said

"You came here for the moon stone." I countered and her expression changed a bit. _That's exactly what I thought._

"I needed the moon stone to help protect Elena true, but that is not the only reason why I came."

I was really starting to get bored with this. Stefan needs to hurry and get back here with Bonnie. Well since I'm here; might as well try and get some information that is actually helpful.

"Tell me how Elena and Bella fit into the curse."

"Like I've told you before; it's not just Elena and Bella; it's also Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler. Klaus wants all of them."

"Yeah; I know because Elena is the doppelganger. But why is he working this hard to break that curse?"

"Elena is the doppelganger yes, but that curse is not the real reason Klaus wants her; there is so much more to that story than you've been told."

"So tell me; I'm sick of playing these games."

"Ok this is all I know; there is a prophecy, one that goes along with the moon stone. From what I've been told the prophecy is about Elena and Bella."

"What about them?" I asked

"According to the prophecy; Elena and Bella are something called Twin Souls; there haven't been any since Klaus killed the last two 1000 years ago. When their blood is combined; they will have immeasurable power, but they will need both Bonnie and Tyler to seal it."

"Twin Souls; that sounds ridiculous, what does it mean?"

"I'm not sure exactly what it means exactly, but I know this; there are two lockets buried somewhere in Mystic Falls that belong to the Twin Souls. They only work together; Elena must wear the locket filled with Bella's blood and vice versa. Bonnie is needed to seal the blood bond between them and one locket must contain a drop of new vampire blood and the other must carry a drop of new werewolf blood, but both the vampire and the werewolf must be tied in some way to the Twin Souls; which is where Caroline and Tyler come in."

"Wait a minute you said that they must be tied to each of the Twin Souls right? Caroline is tied to Elena because they are best friends, but the werewolf tied to Bella isn't Tyler; it's Jacob." I said not sure if I even believed this.

"Right it is, but Klaus doesn't know about those wolves; he does however know about the Lockwoods and now that Jacob's blood has been mixed with Tyler's it won't matter anyway." She explained

"This whole thing sounds like a bad fairytale Katherine; I don't believe you. How the hell are lockets filled with blood supposed to give two human girls the power to break the curse?"

"It won't give them the power to break the curse, but it will give them the power to kill Klaus." She said and I just stared at her. _Maybe she really had gone crazy in here._

"Bella and Elena are supposed to kill Klaus?" There was no way that Katherine was serious right now.

"I don't know if they are supposed to, but together they can. I don't know everything, but I do know that neither one of them are fully human."

"Then what are they?"

"I'm not sure what they are together, but if the prophecy is correct; then Elena is a Seer and Bella is a Shield." _Ok that's enough; maybe we should let her out of here. Fresh air may do her some good._

"A Seer and a Shield; are you crazy Katherine?"

"No Damon; I'm serious. The fact that we can't compel Bella means that her powers are already starting to manifest themselves and I'm willing to bet that Elena's are too, but she is just passing it off as intuition. The closer that Bella and Elena get to each other emotionally, the stronger they will become until their powers start to manifest themselves physically."

"Where is this prophecy; we need to read it."

"Isobel has it; she is the one who told me. Why do you think she left Elena here? She couldn't let Elena and Bella grow up together, because their powers would have developed as kids and it would have made it too easy for Klaus to find them and kill them." She said

I sat for a minute and processed this thought.

"Come on Damon; Klaus has been around for over 2000 years; do you really think he hasn't found a way around the sun curse, just like we have. He doesn't want them so that they can break that curse; he wants them because they are the only ones with the power to kill him."

"But their humans; once they died there would be no one…" I stopped talking when I saw Katherine shaking her head back and forth.

"No Damon; if Elena and Bella's blood is sealed; they will become immortal, no vampirism needed."

"I thought you said that you didn't know much about this?"

"Trust me Damon; this just the tip of the iceberg; if you want to know everything, then we need Isobel."

"No; no way we're putting Elena through that again. Isobel was horrible to her the last time she was here."

"Isobel loves Elena; she has been trying to protect her since she found out that she was pregnant. Why do you think she begged you to turn her? She knew that she needed to be around in case Klaus ever came for Elena and Bella."

This was a lot to process. First thing on my to-do list; find out what the hell Twin Souls were, find that bitch Isobel, and protect Bella and Elena at all cost…

**So what did you think of that? I'm almost done with the next chapter; it will be posted a little later today. We are going to start off with a little bit more from Katherine and Damon in the tomb and then we are going to check in with the rest of the gang.**

**Review and tell me what you think. **


	24. Chapter 23

**As promised here is the next chapter. I'm glad you all seem to like the twist that the story has taken. I have received these questions a lot; so I'm going to answer them now. **

**Is Katherine lying? No **

**Is Katherine telling Damon everything that she knows? Maybe; maybe not. (ha ha) Did you really think I was about to tell you all that? Don't worry you will find out soon. **

**And for those of you who are concerned; don't worry the Cullen clan will be making another appearance soon; but for now it's all about Mystic Falls.**

**As always thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed the story and/or added it to your alerts and favorites. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries **

**Chapter 23**

**DPOV**

"Alright Katherine; let's say that I believe you. How are we supposed to find the lockets?"

"Bella and Elena can find them; with Bonnie's help that is."

"Ok next question; if Bella and Elena have the power to kill Klaus, then why did Elijah offer to protect them? Why didn't he just tell them who they were?"

"I don't know; I'm thinking that it's because he is hoping that if he shows loyalty to them; they will allow him to rule once they've killed Klaus."

"Allow him to rule; since when does he need permission?"

"Damon; Klaus rules the vampire world, but if Bella and Elena come to full power; they will rule the supernatural world as a whole. That means vampires, werewolves, witches, demons; anything supernatural will be under their command." She said

"No way; that cannot be true. Bella and Elena are supposed to be the rulers of the supernatural world? How?"

"I do not know; I told you that for all the answers you need to call Isobel." She said

"How do I know that having Isobel here isn't a part of some plan that you already have brewing? I mean come on Katherine; you are not the most trust worthy person around."

"Ok I will admit that sharing this information with you will be helpful to me as well."

"And why may I ask is that?"

"Because you will need my help and in order for me to really help; I need to be out of this tomb."

I knew it; Katherine is always working some kind of angle.

"You are out of your mind if you think that we are about to let you out of here; so you can make a run for it as soon as we do."

"I'm not going to run Damon; I'm going to stay here and help you guys protect Bella and Elena. I promised Bella that I wouldn't leave her and I won't."

"What is this Katherine huh? You promised Bella that you wouldn't leave her? What are you trying to do to her?" This fascination or whatever this was that Katherine had with Bella; was really starting to get on my nerves.

"I told you Damon; I like Bella. She is my friend and I want her to be safe."

"Katherine…" Before I could finish; Bella, Elena, Stefan and Bonnie all came rushing into the tomb.

"Damon you are such an idiot!" Bella said as she took in the scene before her.

"I'm an idiot; you decide to befriend the spawn that Satan rejected and I'm the idiot."

"Do you think that's funny Damon; you are trapped in there and I have half a mind to let your ass rot."

"Listen we don't have time for this; there more pressing matters that we need to deal with at the moment." Stefan said trying to calm the atmosphere.

"And what matters could be more pressing than getting me the hell out of here?" I asked

"There are other werewolves in town; or at least one more. A woman came to Tyler's house this morning looking for Mason." _This is just freaking great; as if we didn't have enough problems already. _

"How do you know that she is a werewolf?" Katherine asked

"She cornered Tyler at the grill earlier; trying to get him to go with her?" Bonnie said

"And did he?" I asked

"Of course not and that only seemed to make her angry; she knew that Caroline and Anna were vampires. She told Tyler that if he kept hanging around with vampires he'd come up missing just like Mason."

"What was her name?" Katherine asked

"Julie" Bonnie said

"Jules; oh this is just great!" Katherine said

"You know her Kat?" Bella asked and my stomach turned at that stupid pet name.

"She is going to be trouble for us isn't she Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"You bet your ass she is. Jules is not some newbie werewolf like Tyler and she's not naïve and gullible like Mason. She is hardcore and she knows other werewolves; lots of them. If she brings them here; it's going to be a fight." Katherine said

"It is a fight that we will most certainly win; now get me out of here." I said

"Them; Bonnie get them out of there." Bella said and I stared at her in shock.

"You are not seriously going to let Katherine out of here?"

"Yes we are Damon; we are going to need Katherine and Isobel's help to protect Bella and Elena." Stefan said.

"Stefan; what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Bella filled s in on everything Katherine has told her about her and Elena. Elena called Isobel and John and they are on the way." He said

"You called Jonathan Gilbert here; Elena are you crazy?" I asked. _What the hell was wrong with everyone?_

"I didn't have a choice Damon; Isobel said that she wouldn't come unless John was here too." Elena explained

"Look we can talk about all of this stuff later; right now we need to get you and Katherine out of the tomb; so that we can deal with this werewolf situation." Stefan said.

"Fine; do it Bonnie" I said

Bonnie closed her eyes and began to chant quietly. It was amazing how much strength and control she'd gained; even over this small amount of time. When she'd done this spell with her grandmother; it had been too much for them. After a few moments; Bonnie opened her eyes.

"Ok the spell has been lifted; you two should be able to get out now."

Slowly Katherine and I both stepped out of the tomb and Stefan had to hold me back when Katherine ran straight into Bella's arms.

After she released her; Stefan released me and Bella threw herself in my arms.

"You may an idiot, but I still love you." She said and I could resist the urge to wrap my arms around her.

She stood on her toes and brought her lips to mine softly. I felt like it had been forever since she touched me like this; so I pulled her closer to me and deepened the kiss.

"We are just going to give you guys a minute; come on everyone if I'm going to be around here for a while; then I need to go shopping." I heard Katherine say, but I was barely listening.

I broke the kiss and began trailing kisses down the side of Bella's neck.

"Damon; I need you." She moaned

"Let me get you home" I moaned against her neck.

"No Damon; now…I need you now." She said pulling my lips back to hers.

Normally I would never think about taking Bella like this, but my need for her was just as bad as hers for me. Since I'd found out she was friends with Katherine; I've been so worried about losing her. We needed this; the both of us.

I pinned her to the wall behind me and began to remove her pants quickly. As much as I wanted her completely naked we were in a tomb; so I simply unbuttoned her shirt enough to give me access. She was busy going to work on the zipper of my pants and once she got it down; we were set to go.

"You know you asked for this, right?"

She only managed to nod in agreement and bit her lower lip. My hands moved of their own will towards her waist.

My hands were kneaded her ass roughly.

"Bella; you are so hot! I need you so badly."

"Yes Damon; take me please!"

Her arms snaked around my neck and I pressed my lips back to hers. I hoisted her up against the wall. One hand cradled her backside while the other squeezed her nipple. Her lips found mine as we greedily devoured each other. I placed one hand between her back and the wall as a buffer. We locked eyes and without another word I thrust into her hard and fast.

She threw her head back and moaned in pleasure. I continued to thrust into her repeatedly for several more minutes. When I pinched and sucked her already sensitive nipples; I felt her center clenched around me bringing us to a simultaneous release.

I held me her against the tree until we both caught our breaths. Before I released her; we kissed once more; very passionately relishing in the feeling of each other's bodies.

At this point; I could care less about Katherine being out of the tomb. I didn't care that there were new werewolves in town or that Isobel and John were on their way here. The only thing that matter to me now; was the beautiful woman that I was holding in my arms. I knew that it didn't matter who I had to work with; I would always do whatever it took to keep her safe.

**There we go my angels. I thought that after everything they've been through Bella and Damon deserved a little lovin. I hope that you guys enjoyed that. **

**Review and tell me your thoughts. **


	25. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone, I know it has been forever since I've updated and I'm very sorry. I could make excuses, but I won't I have been a bad, bad girl. I have been giving My Perfect Dom all of my attention and that is so unfair to you guys. Forgive me? **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. **

**Chapter **

**DPOV **

When Bella and I arrived back at the house, we were confronted by the entire gang; which now unfortunately included Katherine.

"So what did we miss?" Bella asked as she and I took a seat on the couch.

"Tyler was catching us up on his encounter with this Julie chick." Jeremy replied.

"Well please continue." I'd been waiting to hear this story.

"Like I was saying, Caroline and Bonnie went to the restroom. And then all of a sudden Julie just came and sat at the table. She said she knew what I was and asked me if I knew that Caroline was a vampire. When I told her that I knew, she asked if they'd been honest with me and told me the truth about what happened to Mason. Needless to say when she found out I was knowingly running with the vampires that killed my uncle, she wasn't happy." He explained.

"Ok so what happened next?" Stefan asked.

"Well by this time we were coming out of the restroom and when we got back to the table; that bitch was practically blowing smoke out of her ears. She took one look at me and said "You've been marked." I mean was I supposed to get scared or something." Caroline was rolling her eyes at the thought of a werewolf trying to intimidate her.

"You've been marked? What kind of werewolf throw down crap is that?" I sneered. It was bad enough I had to deal with Katherine, now werewolves too.

"Tyler what are you thinking right now? Where's your head at?" Stefan asked.

"What the hell does that mean?" Tyler shouted.

"Calm down wolf boy! Look we just need to be sure that you aren't going to go running off with your new werewolf buddy ok. We have enough problems with super bitch over there being out the tomb. We don't have time to babysit you too." _Can we ever just have a normal day around here? _

"Oh screw you Damon!" Katherine threw a pillow at my head from off the other sofa.

"Never…you will never screw me again Katherine." I chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"That's enough you two! We don't have time for this. Tyler, do you have any idea what she might want?" Bella was trying to be the voice of reason.

"Not really. But if I had to guess; I'd say she's here for the moon stone and revenge for what happened to Mason." He said.

"Why would you think she is after the moon stone?" Rose asked.

"Because she is." Katherine answered before Tyler could speak. "That's what Mason and I were here for…I mean before Damon ripped out his heart and all."

"Hey Katherine why don't you come a little closer so I can rip out yours." _Please just a few more steps. _

"Damon, I said stop it. Katherine is here to help." My sweet naïve Bella.

"Bella…Katherine is here to help Bella. I think we should make that clear." Katherine walked over and sat down beside Bella on the couch. _That will never stop being weird. _

"Bella you should watch the company you keep. Katherine Pierce is not one to be trusted."

"Thank you Rose." I said and Bella looked at me with a scowl on her face.

"Yeah smart move Damon. Agree with the woman you had sex with before you met the woman you're now in love with in front of the woman you spent 150 years pining over." Stefan chuckled and sometimes I really wanted to smack him.

"If memory serves me correct Stef, you spent 150 years pining too." I said.

"No way 70…tops." He was still chuckling and this time Katherine laughed too.

"Guys come on…can we get back to this Jules girl please?" Anna asked.

"You don't have to worry about her. As long as she is here by herself we can handle it. Besides when she finds out I'm here; she won't come anywhere near here." Katherine sounded so sure of herself.

"Oh wow Katherine! Another person who can't stand you…what are the odds of that?" I laughed.

"Alright I'm gonna go call Jasper and Rosalie and let them know what's going. Until we get this situation handled; this whole thing with Edward is on hold." Bella got off the couch, pulled Katherine with her and headed to the kitchen.

"So does anyone want to explain what the hell is going on with that?" Anna asked tilting her head in the direction of the kitchen….

**BPOV**

"Kat what do you know about Jules?" I asked as we stepped into the kitchen.

"I know that she is no amateur and she knows a lot of other wolves. This could get ugly if she wants it to." She answered.

"Is that everything you know Kat? Tell me the truth." I pleaded with her.

"B come on, you know I wouldn't lie to you. That is everything I know." She grabbed both of my hands in hers.

"Kat I am the only one here that trusts you. Please don't make me regret that." I was looking in her eyes for any sign of dishonesty.

"I told you, I am here for you. I'm going to protect you Bella. I won't lie to you and you know you can trust me." I couldn't find any hit of lies in her eyes. Then again Damon does call her the master of manipulation.

"Ok I believe you." I pulled out my phone and quickly sent a text to Jasper letting him know that we were fine and that we had a situation here. I told him we'd deal with Edward and Alice later, because right now we don't have time to worry about them.

Katherine and I went back in the living room to see that everyone was gone except for Stefan, Elena and Damon. I walked over to Damon, sat down on his lap and brought my lips to his softly.

"So what do we do now?" I snuggled myself closer to Damon.

"All we can do now baby is wait for Isobel and John to get here. We can pray that Katherine really is telling the truth. And hope that these werewolves stay out of our way." Damon was rubbing the top of my head lovingly.

"What do you think the chances of those wolves staying out of your way are now that they know for sure you killed Mason?" Elena asked.

"Slim to none." Stefan pulled her closer to him. "Damon they are going to be out for blood. They aren't going to let this slide." He never took his eyes off Damon as he spoke.

"If they come here we can handle them. Screw them! We're older and faster." Damon rolled his eyes. It always bothered me that he never seemed to be scared of anything. That was also one of things about him that I loved the most.

Whatever was going to happen from here on out, we all needed to stick together. Katherine is out of the tomb and on our side. No matter who else thinks this is a bad idea; I trust her. I believe her when says she wants to help. With John and Isobel coming soon, I need to get home and tell Charlie before he has a heart attack when he finally sees Isobel.

As for the wolves; this is a situation that I have the strangest feeling is not going to end well. I don't think that Damon and Stefan will be coming to an agreement like the Cullens did with the Quileute tribe. These wolves want revenge and I have a feeling they won't rest until they have it.


	26. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone! It's been a while I know. I'm here now and I've missed you guys terribly. I was so excited to see the new episode tonight. Things are really getting interesting and Damon is looking yummier than ever…ok so is Stefan and Jeremy. Oh let's be honest, they all look good. Now I'm just being silly…enjoy the chapter everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. **

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV **

I left Damon, Stefan and Elena back at the house, because I needed to prepare Charlie for Isobel's upcoming visit. From what I'd heard the rest of the gang held Isobel to the same standard as they held Katherine. They didn't trust her out John, not really.

I walked in the house and as usual my dad was planted firmly in front of the television.

"Hey dad." I took a seat next to him.

"What's going on now?" He didn't even bother to look at me. _Oh well no time to tip toe around things._

"There are some things going on right now and we had to call Isobel and Jonathan Gilbert. They're both on the way here. They should be here tomorrow." Charlie's face was one of total shock.

"What's going on that you guys had to call them? How the hell did you even find Isobel? Is this something the council should be handling?"

"Alaric found her. Dad, there are some vampires here and we need Isobel's help in order to stop them. We don't need the council as of yet, but if we do we'll let you know. Oh yeah btw... Isobelisavampire." I tried to get off the couch but he stopped me.

"I'm sorry…what was that?" _Damn I knew I wouldn't get away with that one. _

"Isobel is a vampire dad." _Wait for it…_

"What! How the hell did that happened?" _Well you see dad my boyfriend is a vampire and Isobel asked him to turn her; so he did it. _Yeah I'm so not telling him that.

"We don't really know dad. But according to Elena it was what Isobel wanted."

"Why would she want to be a vampire? None of this is making any sense Bella. What the hell is going on?" He stood up from the couch and so did I.

"Dad, listen to me ok? This is all you need to know for now. If Isobel wants you to know any more then she has to be the one to tell you." I really didn't want to have this conversation right now. I ran upstairs and into my room. When I stepped inside Stefan was sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Stefan? What's going on…what are you doing here?" I was starting to panic a bit.

"Bella calm down. Everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Oh ok. Where are Damon and Elena?" Stefan and I were friends, but I don't know if we'd ever been alone together.

"Elena is trying to rest before she has to deal with her parents and Damon is at the house sulking. He doesn't know I'm here." Stefan's eyes were soft as always.

"Why is he sulking? What's wrong?" I sat down on the bed next to Stefan.

"I'm gonna get straight to the point here. Bella, Jonathan and Isobel both know Damon from a time in his life when he was someone else. Isobel has a knack for stirring up trouble. Damon is just worried about what you'll find out with them here and what it will do to your relationship." _What? _

"If Damon is worrying about something shaking our relationship then why isn't he here?"

"You know Damon. He always has to be the tough guy even with you. I know Damon has told you a lot about his past, but there are still A LOT of things you don't know. But Isobel and John do know and Jonathan Gilbert is not exactly a big Salvatore brothers fan. If he sees anyway he can hurt Damon, he'll take it." I took a moment and processed this.

"I appreciate you coming here to talk to me Stefan, but Jonathan Gilbert is not coming between Damon and me. I love him and I know he has done things he's not proud of, but I'm here and nothing is driving me away." Damon had me…no matter what he's done in his past.

"Bella you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. We don't have to tell Damon that we had this conversation right? He'd kill me for interfering." I chuckled.

"It'll be our little secret Stefan." He nodded in thanks.

"So I heard your conversation with Charlie earlier. I wish there were a way for us to keep him out of all this, but as the chief of police he is right in the middle."

"I know Stefan and to be honest for every one thing Charlie _does_ know, there are still a hundred things he _doesn't_." Even though Charlie had some light, he was still very much in the dark.

"It's better this way though Bella. Your dad knows just enough to keep him out of harm's way. It's the same with Caroline's mom. If they knew everything they'd be in even more danger." _I knew he was right. They didn't need to know everything. _

"So what's the latest information on this Jules person?"

"Tyler is working them from the inside. He went back to Jules after he left the house today. We know for sure that there is at least one other werewolf here with her. They warned him to be careful around us since the next full moon is a while off. They have no idea that Tyler can change at will, thanks to your friends."

"Is it safe to have him working them? I mean what if they find him out?" I was worried for Tyler.

"He'd phase and that would completely throw them off. They'd be trying to figure out how the hell he pulled it off." Stefan chuckled.

"Stefan, can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Do you think I'm making a mistake in trusting Katherine?" He tilted his head at me.

"Bella I think you know the answer to that and that's why you're asking me. I'd love to believe that Katherine has changed. But history has proven that she can't be trusted. Even if she does feel close to you, Katherine always has a plan. And it normally always involves taking care of Katherine first." He said.

"I trust Katherine. I really do Stefan, to a certain extent. But I just feel like maybe I should have a backup plan. You know in case she really can't be trusted." The one thing being with Edward taught me was to always be prepared for the unexpected. I never thought he'd walk out on me. But maybe if I'd prepared myself for it I could have handled it better.

I'm not going to let Katherine catch me off guard too. I want to believe that she is really completely on my side like she says. But if she isn't I need to cover my bases.

"Well Bella if you want a backup plan…let's come up with one." Stefan gave me an evil grin. I've never seen an evil grin on Stefan. _It looks good._

Stefan and I spent the next two hours going over strategy. This plan covered our bases not only with Katherine, but John and Isobel as well.

"Bella it is very important that this stays strictly between the two of us. If other people get involved it won't go right."

"I know Stefan. This is you and me. Is it going to be hard for you to keep this from Elena?"

"I can't lie…it will be. But this for the best, this is about her protection too." I knew Stefan hated the idea of keeping this from Elena just as much as I hated the idea of keeping it from Damon. But there is a bigger picture here and sometimes secrets save lives.

It looked like Stefan was getting ready to speak, but then his phone started to ring.

"_Tyler?" I heard the other voice on the line but I had no idea what he was saying. _

"_What! How the hell did you let that happen?" Stefan yelled after a minute. _

"_Well where are they? Where'd they take her?" Stefan was quiet while Tyler spoke. _

"_Alright, call Damon and Anna. Tell them to meet us there. I'm gonna drop Bella back at my house. Tell Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt to get their asses over there too!" Stefan was clearly in a panic and I couldn't help wonder what was going on. He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. _

"Stefan what happened? What's going on?"

"The werewolves have Rose. Go downstairs make up some excuse for why you need to go and then meet me downstairs. We gotta move now! If we wait there is no telling what will happen to her."

**Ok everyone there it is. I really hope it was worth the wait for you. Please review and tell me your thoughts. I promise to try not to make you guys wait too long for the next update. **


	27. Chapter 26

**It's been a really long time since I've updated and I am so very, very sorry. I know you guys have been dying to know what's going on with Elena and Bella. I will start to explain some of that in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. **

**I want to say thank you to those of you that are being so patient with me and those of you who message me and let me know that I'm neglecting you. It is sometimes very easy for me to get lost in writing MPD so keep getting on me. I never want to forget you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. I simply love them both, but seriously where are all the werewolf shows? **

**Chapter 26**

**BPOV**

Now that Stefan and I had a plan of action, I was ready for whatever was to take place with Klaus. Now it was all about preparing for John and Isobel's visit.

We were at the Salvatore house patiently waiting for them to arrive. Elena was clearly on edge and Stefan was trying his best to keep her calm.

"Elena will you please stop pacing the floor. Everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know that, Stefan? John and Isobel are not exactly the most trustworthy people around and neither is Katherine for that matter. Neither is Elijah or Klaus and these are all the people we are dealing with. Not to mention a bunch of werewolves we know nothing about." I'd never known Elena to be one who rambled but she was definitely rambling now.

"Well I'll gladly take care of John if he gets out of hand. I've wanted to do that for years anyway." Damon smirked.

"We're not looking for a fight here. We just need to know what they know about what this whole twin souls things means for Elena and Bella." Stefan was always the reasonable one. "So therefore everyone; that means you Damon, is going to be on their best behavior."

"I'll try my hardest."

**Later that day…**

John and Isobel had finally arrived and to say that Isobel was less than pleasant to deal with would be an understatement. Every word that came out of her moth made me want to smack her. But finally the time came for her to tell us the meaning behind the twin souls.

"This is a long story so I hope none of you have anywhere to be." Oh for Pete's sake…get on with it.

**Isobel's POV (for the purpose of telling the story) **

I've been putting off this conversation for eighteen years. I knew this time would come but I'd been trying desperately not to have to do this.

"This is a long story so I hope none of you have anywhere to be."

"Isobel, would you stop it please? Just tell the story." Elena sounded annoyed.

"Alright, here it is."

**Flashback to eighteen years ago**

_I was lying in the hospital after giving birth to Elena. John was nowhere to be seen of course. It didn't really bother me much because I was so lost in Elena. I couldn't get enough of her. She was so beautiful and she was mine, my daughter to love and protect. _

_Just as Elena had finally fallen asleep, Klaus walked into my room. He was so handsome that at first I wasn't afraid of him. But after a while I noticed that he never took his eyes off my newborn. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. He kept stepping closer to us. I thought he was coming to steal her. I knew that my body was too weak; I'd never be able to protect her. _

"_Who are you?" I held Elena closer to me. _

"_My name is Ni-Klaus, but you may call me Klaus." He smiled and my body shivered. _

"_What do you want? Please don't take my baby!" My voice was becoming louder but he simply continued to smile. _

"_Stay calm young one. I have no desire to hurt your baby…yet. I need her safe. She is just as precious to me as she is to you. My doppelganger." He whispered. _

"_Your what? What did you just call her? What does that mean? Please tell me what's happening?" He brought his finger to my lips. _

"_Shhh! You don't need to worry now. I'll let you enjoy your daughter for now. It will be years before I come for her. She needs to connect with her twin soul first. I need them both." When he first said twin soul my initial thought was that he meant a man. Like Elena's soul mate or something. _

"_You need her soul mate too? I don't understand any of this." He chuckled._

"_Not her soul mate my sweet. Her twin soul, her cousin that will be closer to her than any sister would ever be. Twins in everything but birth; same age, nearly identical physically and most importantly connected souls." _

"_But she doesn't have any cousins. You have the wrong baby." _

"_That is where you're wrong Isobel. Your brother Charlie has a daughter. Isabella and she is just as beautiful as little Elena here. Once they are connected they will be very valuable to me. Their blood will free me from my prison." _

"_What prison? What does that even mean?" _

"_Good bye my dear. I will see you in a few years." And just like that he walked out. _

**End of Flashback**

"When John finally came back to the hospital I told him what happened. He knew who Klaus was because of the Gilbert family diaries. He told me that since Klaus knew we were Elena's parents, we needed to find her a safe place to grow up so that we could focus on finding out the meaning of the whole twin souls thing. "I explained.

"We both knew that it would be in Elena's best interest if she never knew Bella." John added. "That way the bond that Klaus was speaking of would never form. It was for both of their protection. Once Isobel was released from the hospital we brought Elena here to my brother and his wife. We didn't have to beg them to take her, they were more than willing. When we knew she was safe, we went our separate ways. Isobel went back home to check on Bella and I went to find out everything I could about vampires and twin souls."

"When I went back to Forks and saw Bella, it was almost too much for me. She looked so much like Elena. I knew that what Klaus was saying was true. I stayed in Forks for a few years until John called me and told me he'd found some things out. We met up and he told me exactly who Klaus was to the vampire world and then he told me about the sun and moon curse. He still hadn't been able to find anything about the twin souls. I knew it was time for me to leave Forks for good and get involved with this search."

"Isobel started doing her own research on Klaus and Elijah." John took over again. "She found out that originally _they_ were believed to be the twin souls, because they were such powerful vampires. They carried themselves that way for centuries until they realized that they'd read the prophecy wrong. The twin souls were not siblings. They were _cousins_ who were close as _siblings._ Not only that but according to the prophecy the twin souls were women." I decided to take over once more.

"Klaus was furious. Elijah really didn't care but he loved his brother, so they searched for answers together. The prophecy said that the arrival of the twin souls would center around five doppelgangers and the fifth doppelganger, i.e. Elena would be one half of the twin souls. So you see there was really no need for Katherine to become a vampire because Klaus never wanted to kill her. She was simply a link in his chain to Elena." Everyone in the room turned to look at Katherine and she simply shrugged her shoulders. "There is a loop hole in the prophecy that says that if any supernatural creature, be it vampire, witch, demon, or whatever. If a creature can kill the twin souls and consume their blood they will assume the twin souls rightfully place as the rulers of the supernatural world. "

"But they have to do this before Bella and Elena's bond is sealed. Once that happens they will be impossible to defeat. It would be suicide to even try and come against them." I guess John and I will be telling this story together then.

"Ok wait; this is too much to process." Matt scratched the side of his head.

"I know it is Matt but we need to get everything out in the open. The story of Bella and Elena's bond also explains the war going on between vampires and werewolves."

"Let me guess werewolves want to kill Elena and me too…right?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Quite the opposite Bella, werewolves are the natural protectors of the twin souls. That entire story about the sun and moon curse is a complete lie. A story made up by Klaus to hide the real reason for his wanting the two of you. There is no power in the moon stone. The records aren't exactly clear but something happen between the second doppelganger and a werewolf, it led to a bond between the doppelgangers and the wolves." Everyone's eyes widen at my words.

"What does that mean?" Tyler asked.

"It means that whether a wolf by blood, like Bella's Native American friend or a wolf by curse like you, Tyler. Wolves feel a natural pull towards the twin souls, an overwhelming need to keep them safe. It is written that one of the twin souls feels the same pull for the wolves as they feel for them and she will love them unconditionally." John explained.

"Well that explains Jacob and Bella's relationship." Stefan chuckled and Bella smiled. "Ok so where does the bond with vampires come in?"

"I would be the reason for that." Katherine had finally decided to join the conversation. "My becoming a vampire caused the twin souls pull to vampires. But because vampires do not share one mind as wolf packs do, it is impossible for all vampires to feel the pull. It's only a select few, those who share similar thinking with Stefan and those Cold Ones, Bella knew."

"Ok so how do Bella and Elena seal their bond?"

"Really you guys haven't figured it out?" Damon was full on laughing at this point. "What has this entire story been about? Blood…Bella and Elena has to drink each other's blood. I'm right aren't I?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Damon, you're right. But there is a ritual that goes along with that which is where Bonnie, Caroline and Matt come in. Bonnie will need to perform the ritual but you will need blood from both Caroline and Tyler."

"Why them? I mean why not Jacob or Stefan or Damon for that matter?" Bella inquired.

"Stefan and Damon are too old. And while Jacob is the right age he is technically not a werewolf, he's a shape shifter but because they've taken the form of the wolf he still feels the pull to Bella."

"This is all extremely confusing. I get the whole twin souls thing, but why was it necessary to keep Bella and me apart when we were kids."

"Elena, do you feel how close you and Bella have gotten in this short amount of time?" She nodded. "That is the pull of your bond. If you two had grown up together you would have forged the bond without the need of the ritual, which means that Klaus would have come after you sooner." John explained.

"The only reason I became a vampire was so that I could insure that I'd be around to protect you when the time came. I tried to convince John to do the same but his hatred for vampires runs deep." I had to roll my eyes, thinking about the conversation I'd had with John years before.

"Alright this is the last thing I want to know and then I don't want to talk about any of this, anymore tonight." Bella began. "Can we trust Elijah? I mean if he and Klaus are brothers and they would rule if Elena and I were dead, then why would he help?"

"Elijah was on Klaus' side for centuries, until he discovered that Klaus planned to have a war with the humans once they were in power. Can you imagine vampires, demons and witches ruling the world? Neither could Elijah, that's when he realized that the only way to stop Klaus would be to kill him and to do that he needs the two of you." I explained.

"Ok that's it, my brain is about to go on overload. I don't want to hear anymore. I just want to be with Stefan right now. And I can feel that Bella needs Damon, can we finish this tomorrow please?" Elena pleaded.

"Of course we can Elena. I know this a lot to take in but you have to know all the details, so first thing in the morning we finish this." John said sternly. He was right there was so much more they still needed to know.

**BPOV**

Wow! I really have no idea what to say after everything that Isobel and John have just told us. Elena was right, after hearing all that I needed to be close to Damon. It has been a long night and apparently this was just the start of the story.

**There we go everyone! How did you guys enjoy that? Next chapter will be the rest of the story. I had to give you a bit of back story before I tell you exactly what twin souls means. I've been missing the Vampire Diaries terribly but I have to admit that was a great finale a few weeks ago. I'm so glad my Damon is ok. **

**I've already started the next chapter so don't fear another long wait, I'm taking a break from MPD to focus on you guys. They can wait awhile…**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hi everyone! As promised you guys are getting the next chapter today. I'm also going to try and give you another chapter tomorrow or Monday if I can. Yes, I'm totally trying to kiss up for the long time I've made you wait. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. You know how much I love hearing from you guys. It also would appear that I made a little mistake in the last chapter. I will attempt to correct that in this chapter. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. **

**Chapter 27**

**BPOV**

Damon and I were lying in bed after the longest story known to man was told to us tonight. It was so much to process. This thing with werewolves being our natural protectors, oh that reminds me…

"Damon, what exactly is going on with Rose? I mean we got that call and then Tyler showed up like everything was ok?" He chuckled.

"Rose is fine Bella. She's in the room down the hall. Jules did grab her but not for the reasons we were thinking. The wolves were testing Tyler's loyalty."

"So what happens now that they know his loyalty doesn't lie with them? I mean are they going to cause trouble?" We really have enough going on as it is right now.

"I don't know. But given the information that we learned tonight, I'm thinking their more worried than anything. You and Elena are surrounded by vampires and I'm thinking that the wolves don't trust us with you."

"But these wolves don't even know us."

"But you heard what John and Isobel said baby. The wolves feel a pull to protect you. They may not know you but they want to keep you safe from us." Well that did make sense.

"I can understand that I guess. After we get the rest of the story tomorrow, Elena and I will go talk to the wolves. Maybe we can get them to leave peacefully, we don't need them here."

"No we don't, I really hope you two can talk them into leaving. If you can't we'll just deal with it from there. But you don't need to think about that right now, just get some rest. I'm guessing the rest of this story isn't going to be any less confusing than the first part." Damon pulled me closer to his chest.

I wonder what Isobel and John have to tell us next…

**The next morning…**

Damon and I were awakened by the sound of my phone ringing.

"_Hello." I yawned out sleepily. _

"_Bells, what the hell? I thought Isobel was coming back today? Is she here, what's going on? And where the hell are you?" _

"_Dad, yes Isobel is here, she came in last night. She's ah…spending some time with Elena and then she has plans to come see you later today. Everything is fine and I'm with Damon." _

"_Bella, I get that you're eighteen and I you know I think Damon is a great guy but I hope you're being careful. You know things happen that…"_

"_Oh my god, Dad! All we did was sleep. Isobel and John were talking to all of us about why they gave Elena up and we all too tired when they done so everyone just crashed here." I explained. _

"_You know a phone call would have been great Bells." _

"_I know…sorry." _

"_It's fine Bells, just be careful and make sure Isobel gets her ass to me today. We've got some catching up to do." _

"_Ok, see ya later dad." I ended the call and put the phone back on the night stand. _

"Come on Damon, we need to get up. John said first thing this morning and from all the noise I hear everyone is getting up too." He stretched.

"I don't want to get up, just tell me the story later." I got out of bed and smiled down at him.

"That makes me really sad because I was thinking maybe we would start the day with a dirty shower. I guess not…" Damon was in front of me in a flash, the sexiest smirk I've ever seen crossing his face.

"Let's get in that shower…right now." He scoped me in his arms and carried me into the bathroom.

After we were done getting dirty, clean, dirty and clean again, we finally got out of the shower and joined the rest of group downstairs.

We were all now patiently waiting to hear the rest of the story.

"Ok now where did we leave off yesterday?" Isobel asked.

"You guys were telling us why in the world Elijah would help us kill his brother." I said.

"Ah yes, the war, Klaus is power mad…he craves it. He loves to be in control. The idea of having to answer to the twin souls is something he can't handle. Elijah is the exact opposite. He's all about family and the loyalty and honesty that original vampires are supposed to stand for."

"What are the chances that Elijah will betray us in the end? I mean it's one thing to want to kill your brother, it's another to actually do it. I should know, I mean as many times as I wanted to kill Damon when it came down to it I could never do it." Stefan was on to something.

"He's right; we need to have a backup plan if this doesn't work out. We can't afford to leave anything to chance right now. If we underestimate Klaus and put too much faith in Elijah it can blow up in our faces." Damon said.

"If things go wrong I can handle it. I have enough power to take out both Klaus and Elijah if need be." I didn't want Bonnie doing too much. I mean she already has to perform the ritual.

"Bonnie, are you sure you can do all of that? I mean what if it drains you?" She simply smiled.

"I've told all of you, I'm a lot stronger now. I know that I can do this." I nodded.

"What you guys have to understand is that this has to go off without a hitch. Because if Elena dies then so does Bella and vice versa. The twin souls can't survive without each other."

"WHAT!" Damon shouted. "Why the hell didn't you tell us that before? We should just turn them."

"No Damon you can't turn them and once their bond is sealed you won't need to anyway. The sealing of their bond as the twin souls will make them immortal." What?

"So what does that mean? I mean once we're immortal, we won't be able to have kids or anything like that?" We all looked at Elena. I knew how badly she'd always wanted children.

"Actually one of you will have a child." John began. "According to the prophecy one half of the twin sols will produce a child. He will be a child of pure, consecrated magic being neither human nor supernatural being but a combination of both. He shall be the most powerful entity the world has ever seen. He will be greater even than the twin souls themselves and will lead the supernatural world in the great battle."

We all just stared at him for a moment because this was really beginning to become too much.

"What great battle?" I asked.

"The prophecy doesn't speak of what it is or why it will come to pass. But it will."

"Ok so which one of us is going to have the baby?" Elena was clearly anxious.

"The prophecy doesn't reveal which of the souls will carry the child, so we don't know."

"This is ridiculous! Twin souls, magically babies! How the hell is either of s supposed to have a baby when we're dating vampires? They can't have children." I wanted to know how any of this was possible.

"That is part of what will make the child so power, two immortal parents should mean an impossible conception." Isobel explained.

"Ok now I'm having the brain overload. Can we take another break…please?"

"I'm with Caroline, besides Elena and I need to go talk to Jules and these other wolves. We need them to get out of here."

"We're going with you." Stefan said.

"No Stefan, Tyler is going with us. They don't trust you guys and us showing up with you isn't exactly going to make them receptive. You and Damon can go with Isobel to see Charlie, make sure she doesn't hurt my dad."

"Yes, let's go see my big brother. I miss him." Isobel clapped her hands together and bit her lip happily.

"Alright Bella and I should be done soon so we'll all meet back here in…two hours?" Everyone nodded and we all went our separate ways.

**I know that chapter was a little short and I'm sorry but I wanted to give you guys at least one more for the weekend. **

**Next chapter Bella, Elena, and Tyler sit down with Jules. Also Isobel's visit with Charlie. So yes the next chapter will be longer. Now since I love you all so much I'm going to let you decide how the sit down with Jules should go. Review and tell me your thoughts. **


	29. Chapter 28

**I know I'm late...again but I have good news. MPD is finished and I will now be focusing all my attention on finishing this story. We only have about two more chapters after this one so we are well on the way. Thank you guys so much for your patience. **

**Also my wonderful, wonderful beta bluebaby3296 has an amazing story called Homeless Heart posted here. It is wonderfully written and in need of some love. Check that story out and leave her some reviews. I promise you will not be disappointed.**

**Chapter 28**

**CPOV**

"Where the hell have you been? Why the hell are you a vampire and why didn't you tell me what was going on with you all those years ago?" I had so many questions for Isobel I didn't know where to start.

"Slow down chick. I don't really know where to start. I left when I found out I was pregnant with Elena because I was young and frightened. After I gave birth to her, I found out that both she and Bella were in danger. The only way I could protect them was by becoming a vampire."

"What do you mean Bella is in danger? Danger from who exactly?" I'd always wondered what would make Isobel abandon her entire family the way she had.

I mean she'd always been the black sheep of the family in a way but she had to know that we loved her.

"There is a very old vampire by the name of Klaus that is dying, for lack of better term to get his hands on both of them. Bella and Elena are extremely powerful beings whether they know it right now or not." I know I was looking at Isobel like she'd grown a second head but I couldn't process what she was saying.

Bella wasn't some powerful magical being. She wasn't magical at all as far as I knew. She was just my baby girl.

"No! I don't believe you Isobel. You just love drama and this is simply another way for you to get attention." She laughed.

"You know this is one time I wish that really was the reason behind my actions. Do yo think I wanted this eternal darkness? I did this to protect those girls. I never would have begged Damon to change me if it wasn't absol..." Wait...what?

"What did you say? Damon changed you? Damon Salvatore is a vampire?" Isobel simply nodded. "That can't be true. He's on the town council. He helps us kill vampires; there is no way he is one of them."

"He is brother. Stefan too. They have been for over a hundred and fifty years. But that is not the point right now."

"Not the point! My daughter is dating a vampire and it's not the point. I've welcomed them freely into my home. I'm assuming Bella knows this? Of course she knows, she knew her best friend turned into a giant wolf and she didn't tell me that either." This is all crazy!

"In Damon's defense he is a lot safer than the last vampire she dated. Edwin, Eric, whatever his name is." Isobel waved her hand dismissively.

"Edward was a vampire? I mean I knew he was something weird and there was a reason Jake didn't like him but I didn't think he was a vampire. He's not like any of the vampires I've come across here." I know I was babbling but it was the only way I could deal with this.

"He's a different kind of vampire. That's not really the point either. Listen Chuck, I know this seems like a lot to deal with but I won't be around too much longer and there are some things you'll need to know if you plan to keep them safe."

"Like what? Tell me everything I need to know to keep them alive."

**BPOV**

Every fiber of my being was screaming at me that this is a terrible idea. I don't trust Jules and these pack of werewolves as far as I could throw them. And now we're meeting them on their turf ot in the middle of no man's land...maybe we should have met at the grill.

"Tyler, it's good to see you again. This must be Bella and Elena." Jules smiled as she walked towards us.

"Yeah this is them. Bella, Elena this is Jules." Jules reached out a hand for us to shake but we both just waved and smiled.

"Ok not all that friendly, its ok. You'll learn to trust us with time."

"And why would we trust you? We don't even know you." Elena said through narrowed eyes.

"I understand that you don't know us but we know you. You are the twin souls. The magical beings that we are sworn to protect. Our pack has been preparing for your arrival for some time now."

"What do you know about what this all means? I mean no one has told us exactly what this whole twin souls thing means exactly."

"No one knows exactly. All we know is that the twins souls are destined to come forth and train the magical world for the great battle. And we are sworn to protect you until the safe arrival of the blessed one." Tyler, Elena and myself all shared the same look if utter confusion.

"The blessed one?" I asked.

"The magical baby." Jules looked at us as if we should have already know what she meant. "You guys did know about the baby didn't you?"

"We were only told that there would be a baby but no one knew who's baby it will be." Tyler explained.

"Which one of you has the ties to the vampires?" Tyler and I pointed to Elena and she shyly raised her hand.

"Then she is the one that will bear the child. According to the prophecy..."

"Oh great...more with the prophecy." I rolled my eyes and Elena chuckled. Jules raised her eyebrow towards me. "Sorry. We've just heard a lot about this prophecy over the last few days. I'm a little frustrated...please continue.

"Alright...according to the prophecy the werewolves are to protect the twin souls until the arrival of the blessed one. After which the wolves will be freed from their duty and it will fall on the shoulders of the vampires to protect the child from the betrayer." I started to speak but Jules held up her hand to stop me. "Before you ask...I don't know who the betrayer is. The only thing I can tell you is that someone in your circle of friends between now and the time the baby is born will turn on you. We don't know what causes this switch and the prophecy leaves no clues as to whom it might be. It only says that the person is someone that never would have been expected of betrayal."

"What are we supposed to do with that? How can you tell us something like that? Now you're going to have us going back to our friends and family wondering and waiting for one of them to betray us." I screamed.

"I'm very sorry majesty. I only meant to speak the truth of your future and that of the baby's." Jules dropped to her knees and was visibly shaking at my feet. I reached down, grabbed her hands and lifted her off the ground quickly.

"Majesty? Why did you call Bella majesty?" Elena came to my side and we locked arms. I could feel her confusion and I was sure she could feel mine as well. This must be that bond they were talking about.

"Elena, Bella I don't think the two of you comprehend what's happening here. Once the two of you come into your powers, you will be magical royalty. The supernatural world as a whole will bow at your feet. You'd better get used to hearing the word majesty."

"Ok that's all fine and wonderful but what exactly is it that you want from us Jules?"

"I'd like for you to give us your permission to stay here. You and Elena need protection and it's our job to provide that for you. Now that we've found you and we can sense that Klaus is near, we can't leave you unprotected."

All of a sudden there was a loud crash of thunder. I heard screaming and then Tyler and Jules both fell to their knees in pain.

**Yes I'm stopping right there. It's called a cliffy people...get used to it. I know that might not have been as long as some of you would have wanted but it's been a while on this story and I'm a little rusty. My next update will be next week. **

**Follow me on Twitter MsLovely1687 I'd love to have you there. **

**Also as much as I love to write, I always love to read. So if you guys know of any good fics send the names and authors my way so I can check them out. **

**Story Rec: Homeless Heart By: bluebaby3296**

**Intoxicating By: Willow2883**


	30. Chapter 29

**Wow it has definitely been wayyy too long since I've updated this story. I'm so very, very sorry. The new Vampire Diaries episode last night has inspired me. I finally got my Damon/Elena kiss and I am ready to roll. So here we go people. Enjoy **

**Thanks so much to everyone who has been reviewing and messaging me to hurry up and update. I apologize for making you all wait this long. **

**This chapter will not be very long but I'll try my best to make it worth it. Now we've lost and gained quite a few characters on the show since the last time I updated but this is my world so we'll see how it plays out. **

**Follow me on Twitter mslovely1687**

**BPOV **

"Tyler! Jules! Are you guys alright? What on Earth is going on right now?" I was in a state of complete and total panic.

Jules, Tyler and the rest of the wolves were still on the ground writhing in pain and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Bella, we have to do something?" Elena screamed out to me. But there was nothing either of us could do. We didn't even know who was causing this.

"I think that's about enough love. You can release them now." A heavy British accent caused our attention to turn towards the tree near where we were.

There, leaning against a tree stood a very handsome man. His grey, green eyes seem to sparkle in the sunlight.

"Hello Bella, Elena. It's very nice to meet you both I've waited a very long time for this." We both looked at the man and then at each other in complete confusion. "Oh I'm sorry allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nicklaus, but you beautiful ladies can call me Klaus."

"You're Klaus?" I was hard for me to picture this handsome, charming man being the vicious killer everyone described him to be.

"I am and I've been searching for the two of you for an extremely long time. Who would have thought I'd find you both here, together and under the protection of unskilled werewolves." The woman beside him chuckled at his joke.

"We're not unskilled." Jules defended.

"Really? Then how is it that you didn't hear me and my witch approaching?" Jules was left speechless. "Exactly. Now, Bella and Elena, let's talk…shall we?" I nodded for him to proceed. "I'm sure you've heard all kinds of horrible stories about me and how I want to kill you both and take your rightful places as the rulers of the supernatural world. Well that's just not true. I'm perfectly content to let you rule in peace if you do one thing for me."

I narrowed my eyes at him because I couldn't believe that after searching for us our entire lives he would simple allow us to walk away because we did him a small favor. It just didn't add up.

"What's the favor?" I inquired.

"And she isn't saying we're going to do it. She is simply asking you what it is." Elena added.

"I need you two to help me break the Sun and Moon curse."

"I thought the curse wasn't real. We were told it was just something you made up to help you find us."

"Ah my dear sweet Bella. Don't believe everything you hear. The curse may not exactly be as I've told others it is but for me it is very real." He pulled himself away from the tree and started to move closer to Elena and me. Instinctively we both took a step back.

"What does that mean Klaus? We've been getting this cryptic nonsense from every single person we've talked to about this. No more…spill it."

"Oooo feisty little women aren't we. Alright then. I'm a hybrid. A vampire werewolf combination but the original witch put a spell on me to keep me from accessing my werewolf half. I'd like that spell lifted but I need your help to do it."

"And why exactly do you think we'd help you do something like that? If the original witch put that spell on you then it had to be for a reason. Bella, I say we don't do this."

"Oh she had her reasons alright…she hated me. The original witch wanted nothing more than to see me suffer. The spell was her way of doing that for all of eternity. I just want to embrace all that I am not part of it."

"I don't believe you. Do you really expect us to believe that you've been hunting Katherine for 500 years and chasing after us since the day we were born all so we can help you break the curse that keeps you from becoming a werewolf? No there's more to it than what you're saying and if you expect anything from us you'd better come up with the truth."

"Who do you think you're dealing with little girl? I've been around for over 1,000 years. Do you really think I'm afraid of two girls who haven't even come into their powers yet? I came here trying to do the decent thing and ask you for your cooperation. Now I see that I'm simply going to have to take it. You two will give me what I want or I will kill everyone that means anything to either of you…one by one." He motioned to the witch that was with him and the wolves began to writhe in pain once more. "Consider this your one and only warning. I'll be in touch."

"What was that? He can't just come here and demand that we help him break this curse. I can only imagine what will happen if Klaus is actually allowed to release his werewolf half." Elena was clearly very upset by what had just taken place. Normally I would comfort her but I was still trying to take it all in myself.

"I've never heard of a vampire/werewolf hybrid. Have any of you?" Everyone in the clearing shook their heads to indicate that this was as new to them as it was to me. "We're going to need help with this. We need to get everyone together and figure out what this means."

"As if we don't already have enough problems now we have to deal with now we have to deal with Klaus being here. We can't seem to get one problem solved before another one pops up."

"I know exactly what you mean Tyler but Klaus is dangerous we need to know what will happen if he becomes a full blown hybrid. Jules, you and the rest of the wolves stay here or go back to wherever it is that you came from. We'll get back in touch with you if we need you."

"But we can't leave. We have to make sure that you and Bella are safe." Elena rolled her eyes at me and I couldn't help chuckling a little even though this situation wasn't funny in the least bit.

"Elena and I are fine Jules. We have enough people to be worried about right now. We don't need to add you and your pack into the mix too so please just go. If we need you we will call."

"I'll keep you guys updated; make sure you know everything that's going on." Tyler volunteered and it seemed to satisfy Jules.

"Fine Tyler can keep you guys posted for now Elena, Tyler let's get out of here. We need to find a safe place to meet with everyone. We all have a lot of catching up to do."

**Ok now I know that was really short but I promise I'll make it up to you. I'm trying to figure out how to get this story at least half way to the point of where TVD series is now. I really like Rebecca's character and I think I'll enjoy writing her so I've got to work her in. But this was just a little something to tide you over and let you know that I haven't forgotten you while I figure out how to make this blend. **

**I hope you all enjoyed that at least a little bit. I will try my hardest to get another chapter to you guys next week. **


	31. Chapter 30

**Hello again everyone! I'm back. Things have not been playing out exactly the way I've wanted them to since the Damon/Elena kiss but it's still been pretty interesting. Well no need for me to keep talking. On with the next chapter. **

**3rd Person POV **

"I'm out of here." Bella stood in front of the door blocking it.

"Katherine, you can't leave. We have to figure this out."

"Figure it out. B if Klaus finds me here he will kill me. He's still angry with me for betraying him and turning myself into a vampire. I have to get out of here."

"Well its been great having you visit. Bye." Damon smirked.

"This is not funny Damon." Bella chastised. "We need everyone here. Klaus is up to something I can sense it. Katherine, what will it mean if Klaus becomes a full hybrid?"

Katherine bit her lip nervously. This got Damon and Stefan's attention. In all the years they'd know Katherine; the one thing they'd never seen from her was fear.

"If Klaus breaks the curse that the original witch put on him then he will be invisible. There would be no way to kill him. I don't even think Bella and Elena would be able to control him."

"So what is it that Klaus needs Bella and I for?" Elena inquired while snuggling herself closer to Stefan.

"He needs your blood. Klaus can't break the curse without the blood of the twin souls." Katherine explained.

"Great. So Klaus wants to kill us just like everyone else." I was beyond sick of this.

Ever since I moved to Forks it has been all about my blood. And now here in Mystic Falls things are no different.

"He doesn't want to kill you Bella. He needs you…both of you." Elena and I looked at Katherine in confusion so she continued. "Klaus needs your blood to break the curse, yes. But once the curse is broken he will still need your blood to create new hybrids. Because one of you is of vampire and the other of werewolf he needs both of you to get what he wants."

"So Klaus wants our blood so he can make more hybrids that can't be killed? No way are we doing that." Elena snapped.

"Then you should prepare yourselves for Klaus' wrath. Klaus is the only vampire/werewolf hybrid in the world. He grows tired of that. He wants his family back."

"So are we supposed to believe that Klaus has spent 1,000 years searching for the twin souls so he could have a family? Please." Damon rolled his eyes.

"I agree with my brother." Stefan began. "There is more to it than what we're hearing. If Klaus was so big on family then why are Klaus and Elijah at each other's throats so much?"

"Klaus and Elijah are at each other throats right now. Come on Damon, Stefan; you both know that forever is a long time when you're a vampire. What's the big deal if you spend 50 years fighting with your brother? You have hundreds of more to make things right."

"Are you saying that Klaus and Elijah are going to make up?"

"They always do. They fight for 100 years and then the next 50 or 60 they're brothers again. It's the same with Rebecca." Stefan stood at the sound of that name.

"Who is Rebecca?" Bella asked and Katherine smiled.

"She's Klaus and Elijah's sister. She's a vicious little thing with quite the temper."

"Where is she?" Elena inquired.

"I haven't seen her with the Klaus since the early 1920s. I don't know where she is now. Unless Klaus daggered her."

"What in the world is that? Is that some freaky vampire incest thing? Because if so I really don't need to hear it."

"Oh Bella please. You remember how I told you that original vampires can't officially be killed?" Bella nodded so Katherine continued. "Well while they can't be killed they can be put to sleep. For lack of a better term. If you have a special dagger, dipped in the ashes of an ancient white oak tree. As far as it's known Klaus possesses all of the daggers and has used them to keep his family under control."

"So that's why no one has seen the original family for centuries. Klaus has them sleeping somewhere. Is it possible for us to find them?" Damon had that look in his eyes that always worried Bella. It meant that he was plotting.

"The rumor is that he keeps them all in separate places but a few years ago I had a witch that was close to finding Rebecca. If we find her I think we can get her on our side." Katherine seemed very sure but Elena was still hesitating to believe her. She still couldn't understand how Bella could trust her so easily.

"I'm guessing you're going to need my help to find this Rebecca person, right?" Bonnie asked and Katherine nodded. "Well I'm in; whatever it takes to keep Elena and Bella safe."

"We have to leave Mystic Falls. You need to be close to Rebecca to find her. When I saw Klaus and Rebecca last they were in Chicago."

"Are you out of your mind Katherine? I'm not going to Chicago alone with you."

"I'll come." Tyler volunteered. "I can't leave Bonnie alone like that."

"I'll come too." Rose offered.

"But wait if Tyler is gone then whose gonna be here to protect Elena and Bella."

"Umm Hello vampire boyfriends over here." Damon motioned towards himself and Stefan. "Besides Jonathan and Isobel are still here too. There are plenty of supernatural creatures around here to protect our ladies."

"Good. Well Chicago here we come."

**I'm sorry to stop there but we have quite a bit of catching up to do and it is tiring. I'm going to have to start killing people off here pretty soon. Our character list is getting a little long and its crazy trying to write for all those people. So here we go if they are dead on the Vampire Diaries series then prepare for them to die in some way in this story soon. Yes that includes but is not limited to, Anna, Jules, Rose and Jenna. Did I miss anyone? Oh yeah Jonathan and Isobel. Sorry but we have to do it. **

**The Cullens will also be reappearing in the story very soon so just be patient with me. **


	32. Chapter 31

**Hello all! I hope everyone is doing well. I know it's been a while. But as always last night's episode of The Vampire Diaries has inspired me. Gotta love flashbacks right? Is it just me or were the Salvatore brothers even hotter in 1912…YUM! Ok moving on some major things are about to happen in the story now people. We've got some characters to lose. Don't say I didn't warn you. **

**3rd Person POV **

"What happened? How did it get to this?" Elena sobbed in Bella's arm.

Bella did her best to comfort her but her own body was trembling. Stefan, Damon and Matt stood by in total shock at what had just taken place.

"I don't…we weren't expecting. Oh God." Damon groaned and he attempted to catch Alaric as his friend's body sank to the floor in despair.

"Guys what's going on? What happened at the meeting with Klaus?" Jeremy inquired. "Where's Anna?"

"We went to meet Klaus to find out exactly what we were supposed to do." Bella began. "I told Jules to stay away. I ordered them not to come. Why didn't she listen?"

"Bella what happened? Where's Anna? Where's Jenny? What's going on?" Tears were starting to form in Jeremy's eyes because he already knew the answers to the questions he asked.

"We were talking with Klaus and things were going fine. He took a step towards Bella and the wolves came out of nowhere. We didn't even know they were there. We didn't…" Damon stammered.

"Klaus was ready for them. We didn't have to time to react. He killed them all. Anna was trying to protect Elena. Jonathan and Isobel were trying to protect Bella. Jenna pushed Alaric out of the way of one of the wolves. Damon and I were fighting for our lives. Caroline protected Matt. We didn't know. We couldn't fight him." Stefan was sobbing heavily as he spoke. An eerie silence filled the room as the group took stock over everything they'd just lost.

Klaus had single handedly taken out half of them. Damon, Stefan and Caroline were barely able to protect the people they loved. Anna, Jenna, Rose, Isobel and Jonathan all dead. Klaus witch killed Rose before she could make a single move. They shouldn't have brought everyone. Bella warned them. She said it should only have been her and Elena. Now they'd lost so many.

"What do we do now?" Caroline asked as she cuddled herself closer to Matt.

"What do you mean what do we do? We find a way to kill Klaus." Damon said matter of factly.

"Are you out of mind Damon? Did you not just see what happen? He took out half of our family without even blinking." Stefan looked utterly defeated.

"Of course I saw what happened brother. But what other option do we have?"

"We can't go up against Klaus right now Damon. We're not ready." Bella looked at him with pleading eyes and his heart melted. "Besides it's not like we don't hold any blame for what happened today. Jules attacked him! Klaus was just defending himself."

"Bella! Are you seriously standing there defending Klaus?" Elena screamed.

"Of course not Lena. I'm just speaking the truth. We were supposed to be going there to talk to Klaus. Jules and her wolves weren't supposed to be there; neither were Jonathan and Isobel for that matter. Isobel was still supposed to be with my dad. None of this is fair and I would never defend Klaus. But now that we've seen how powerful he is maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to stay on his good side."

"Do you really expect us to place nice with Klaus after he just killed our family? Bella what in the world are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about keeping us alive Elena. Jenna and Anna are dead but we still have Jeremy, Matt and Alaric to protect. Not to mention Bonnie and Tyler. We have to be rational here. We can't go after Klaus just because we're angry. We aren't prepared Elena. We'll all be killed."

"Bella's right." Stefan added. "Klaus will kill us in no time if we go after him right now. We're already weakened with Katherine, Bonnie and Tyler being in Chicago. And now that we're grieving our emotions are all heightened. We'd let that get in the way in a fight. We'd be no good."

"Glad to see someone here is thinking rationally around here." Everyone turned toward the sound only to see Klaus leaning causally against the wall.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" Damon asked putting himself between Klaus and Bella.

"I have quite a few tricks as you've already seen." Stefan growled. "No need to be upset Stefan. It really is quite unfortunate what happen today. But really what did you all expect?"

"We didn't know they were going to attack you." Bella said shyly.

"I know you didn't love. You also didn't know I was going to massacre them but we learn something new everyday. Aren't there a few people missing from our little gang here? I mean aside from the ones I just killed." Klaus looked around the room. "Where's the wolf and his witch?"

"They went out of town. They need some time alone, away from all the craziness. They haven't had time to enjoy each other." Bella lied easy which surprised her a great deal.

"I don't believe that but I'll take for now. We never did finish that talk. Damon, Stefan if you two would kindly hand over my twin souls I'll get of your hair mate." Klaus smirked.

"You're not taking either of them anywhere." Damon challenged.

"Damon stop." Elena commanded. " We need to go with him…alone." Klaus smiled.

"Elena's right. This has nothing to do with any of you and we won't lose anyone else because of this stupid twin souls thing. Come on Klaus let's get this over with." Bella and Elena pushed past the men they loved and fled the house with Klaus.

**Ok I'm stopping right here for now. Next chapter the girls meet with Klaus and we check in on Katherine, Tyler and Bonnie in Chi-town. OMG I can't believe I just said Chi-town…gross. I hope this was enough to last you guys til the next update. **


	33. Chapter 32

**Hello everyone! I know it has been entirely too long since I've updated. I really didn't realize it'd been so long until I checked the date of my last update. I am so very sorry. I'm starting to get my writing muse back and I'm slowly trying to update all of my abandoned stories. I thank you all for your patience and loyalty. **

**On another note I was so excited to see The Originals airing on television. It made me feel that much better about this story. Anyway I will be quiet and let you read and I hope you enjoy. I'm going to do my best to catch us up to where this season of TVD is now…bare with me. **

**BPOV**

It all seemed like a blur. The last few months around here could only be described as crazy. Ever since Elena and I took that meeting with Klaus, our world had become something we no longer recognized.

We lost so much, so many more slaughtered at the hand of Klaus. Our family had been a vibrate one, filled with love, with life and happiness. Now only misery reigned. There had been so many of us starting out, now there was only myself, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Matt, Katherine and Bonnie.

Alaric was gone, driven crazy by his Gilbert ring. Returning from death over and over had taken its toll on his mind. He'd tried to kill us, all of us and we were forced to destroy him. Damon was forced to destroy him. It was how Alaric wanted it, it was what he'd asked of Damon before he'd gone completely mad. He'd asked that if it ever got to that point that his best friend would be the one to end him. It had become and expected but very much welcome brotherhood between Alaric and Damon, they were closer than close. The guilt of having to take his friend's life was eating at Damon more and more everyday.

And then there was my father, snatched away from me as a warning from Klaus. After Elena and I refused to help him break the sun and moon curse, my father had paid the ultimate price. Klaus slaughtered him and left his mutilated body as my warning for what was to come if Elena and I continued to refuse him.

Of course we did continue of course and that led to the deaths of Jules and her entire wolf pack. Klaus bullied us, killed everyone that meant anything to us and finally we relented. We helped him break the curse, helped him reached his full power and helped him seek vengeance against his greatest enemies…his mother and father. We helped Klaus finally kill his father and send his mother eternally into the next life.

I'll admit, things haven't been all bad. After some time and some continued work together we consider Klaus and his siblings Rebecca and Elijah our friends. Elijah and Katherine have reunited and are happily in love. Rebecca found love with our heart broken Matt after he and Caroline split ways. And Caroline surprised us all by falling hard in the arms of Klaus himself. We thought that since we were now all working toward the same goal and getting along that things would be simple and our lives would run smoothly. But then the unexpected happened and now everything has been turned upside down.

Elena is a vampire. She was sired by Damon. It was not planned or expected. We were tricked. We now have a new enemy, a common threat that has united us all as never before. An immortal, older than the original family named Silas. We awakened him accidentally and it has proved to be our greatest mistake. He is a much more powerful and dangerous enemy than Klaus was and much more forceful in his approach.

Klaus was afraid of Silas' ability to enter his mind and control him at will so he and Caroline, along with Matt, Rebecca, Elijah and Katherine had all fled in search of safety and happiness in New Orleans. We missed them and they visited from time to time but nothing was the same.

Since Elena's transformation she was different, depressed. It had been prophesied that Elena would be the one to bear the blessed child but now she was a vampire; all hopes of having children…dashed. Then there was the prophecy its self, neither Elena nor myself were supposed to become immortal beings until our bond as the twin souls were sealed. Now with Elena already a vampire, the future of our foretold destiny was unclear.

"Damon, there has to be something we can do. Elena has been locked away in your attic for three months, ever since Stefan forced her to complete the transition." He'd forced her to take Matt's blood, although she'd begged him to just let her die. He couldn't handle the idea of losing her. "She hasn't even fed. She's starting to desecrate."

"Bella, I know baby. I've tried everything. I was hoping we'd have a sire bond so I could force her to feed but nothing has worked. She won't feed. She's hates Stefan for forcing her into the transition. She hates herself because she almost got Jeremy killed. I don't know what else to do." Damon, instead of being his usual cocky self, sounded totally defeated.

"We have to figure out something. Our destiny as the so called twin souls was the only thing keeping us safe. If that has been negated by Elena becoming a vampire then we need to know what happens from here. We need to know how to protect ourselves. Silas is coming for us, for what reason we still don't know."

"Professor Shane was able to tell us that Silas hates the twin souls and everything they represent. But Shane was sure that he needs you and Elena alive, which would explain why he hasn't killed us all already. There's something he needs from you both."

"Like what? There's nothing else we can give him. We have to think of a way out this before someone gets hurt. I mean Bonnie nearly died trying to bring Jeremy back after Silas killed him. If Bonnie had been killed, she would have taken Tyler with her. Their imprints, he wouldn't have survived without her and more of our family would be lost."

I was beginning to feel like I was losing my mind. Everything was happening so fast, we were losing so much and without having Elena to lean on I was feeling lost and confused.

"I'm going upstairs to talk to Elena. I can't take much more of this." I began to climb the stairs but Damon, using his vampire speed reached the top before I could.

"That's not a good idea baby. I can't let you go in there." He pleaded.

"Try and stop me." I countered.

"Elena is dangerous." He said.

"Not to me." I said stubbornly as I brushed past him up the stairs and into the attic.

Once I stepped inside the room, I was greeted by pure darkness and the smell of decaying flesh. Elena had refused to come out of this room once her transformation was complete. She'd nearly killed Matt while taking his blood and then attacked both Jeremy and Stefan when they'd tried to stop her. She was angry with herself for not having restraint. She was angry with Stefan for allowing her transformation evening knowing how badly she wanted a child. She was angry with me for not stopping Stefan. She was angry with Damon for giving her his blood in the first place. She was just angry.

"Elena." I called out softly. I took care to look around the room and walk slowly. Damon had been right one thing, Elena was dangerous even in her weakened state.

"What the hell are you doing in here? I told you I don't want to see you, any of you. Get out!" She screamed or what little screaming she could do as weak as she was.

"Elena, I'm your family and I've come to see about you, talk to you. I miss you." She laughed bitterly.

"You miss me? Really? I miss me too Bella. I miss having a heartbeat. I miss my brother. I miss being human." She sulked.

"Oh please. Now you are just being dramatic. You can have all those things as a vampire. You're an original not a cold one. Your heart beats Elena. Your brother misses his sister and wants her to get her stubborn butt out of this attic and come be with him. How can you say you're less than human as a vampire? Stefan is the most humane person I know. You don't have to lose your humanity Elena."

"I've already lost it. I'll never have children Bella. That was the only thing that was making any of this twin souls business worth it. I was going to get to have Stefan's child. He wanted that. He's always wanted a family of his own and being a vampire he knew he'd never have it. And then we heard about the prophecy. He was so happy. It was all he'd started talking about and now I'll never be able to give him the one thing he's always wanted."

"He wants you Elena. That's why he did all this because the idea of losing you even to death was something he couldn't handle. Do you honestly believe Stefan will love you less because you can't give him a child? Did you love him any less before you knew about the prophecy?" She stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Her skin was so pale it almost appeared to be gray, perhaps it was. She looked so weak and helpless.

"I know he would love me anyway, that's not the only reason I stay up here."

"Then what is the reason? Tell me so I can help you."

"I almost killed Matt." She said quietly.

"That was an accident Elena. Matt knows that. He isn't holding anything against you."

"You're not listening!" She shouted. "I didn't want to stop. I knew it was Matt and I didn't care. I wanted his blood. I wanted the power of taking his life. I wanted to steal his last breath."

I didn't dare speak while she went on and on. There was a look in her eyes I'd never seen in any vampire. Cold one or original.

"You're standing here trying to convince me of how much everyone loves me and all I hear is the blood pumping through your veins. I wonder how it would taste flowing down my throat. You do smell delicious Isabella. Get out of here before you become my next meal." I stared at her for a moment, testing the truth of her words. And then I reached in my pocket, pulled out my pocketknife and cut my wrist.

Very slowly I extended it to her. "Here. Here's my blood Elena. Take it." She took a tentative step towards me and then stopped. "Take it Elena! I'm your family. I over myself freely to you because I know you have the strength to do this. You can push down that desire to kill me and simply take enough to strengthen you." I extended my wrist further. "Drink Elena. I trust you to stay in control."

She looked at me for a few minutes, watching the blood flow from my arms with an almost lustful look in her eyes. She was growling all the while her eyes were both hungry and pleaded. Hunger won. She latched on to my wrist and I flinched at the feeling of the pain. She drank greedily and I felt myself growing weaker and weaker but I did not stop her. She had to do this. My life had to mean enough to her for her to find the will to stop. When I could no longer stand I felt my knees fall out of under me. Elena caught me easily cradling my body to the ground while she continued to feed. Just when I thought I was drawing my last breath, she raised her head and biting her own finger closed the slash in my arm with her blood. She lowered me completely to the floor and then lay down beside me. She reached and grabbed my hand in hers.

"I knew you could do it." I said weakly. Elena squeezed my hand tighter.

"I'm so scared Bella. I don't know how to handle this."

"Let me gain my strength, we'll get you some blood bags and then we'll get you to Stefan. You need to lean on his strength now and he needs to be there for you. Let him." Elena sighed.

"Alright Bella. I'll try. Thank you for having faith in me." She pulled herself closer to me and we both just settled.

**Ok there we have it! I really hope you all enjoyed this. It's shorter than I'd like but I beg for patience while I get use to writing again. Anyway tell me your thoughts because I love to hear them. **

**As some of my more loyal readers have noticed I'm updating my stories one at a time. Please be patient with me. **


End file.
